Memorias
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Tras atravesar la puerta, Atem -o Yami, como se autollamó desde su más profundo pensamiento- comenzó a pensar su vida. La vida como aquel joven egipcio que vivió y murió con tal de salvar a su pueblo y mundo. [Semi-Canon de los Tomos 32-38 del manga]
1. Prólogo

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 2288**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

El joven Moto negó la convocación de Osiris al campo, revelando la carta sellada en su ataúd dorado: Renace el Monstruo. Atem tuvo la mirada seria al ver desaparecer al Dios de los Cielos lentamente.

Otogi, Honda, Jonouichi, Bakura e incluso el abuelo Sugoroku se alertaron puesto que _era_ el final del duelo. Anzu solo puso una cara destrozada debido a que ya se sabía el resultado. Yugi soltó un pequeño quejido que se perdió entre la conmoción.

Sin embargo, la mueca fue cambiada a una de orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del antiguo espíritu. El joven que murió por salvar a su mundo en aquel entonces miró a su compañero, reconociendo a un alma milenaria, como la propia solo que también muy distinta.

_Da el golpe final… Mi amigo, mi compañero._

—¡Mago Silencioso! —llamó Yugi, con lágrimas en los ojos que saltaron cuando cerró los mismos, dolía realmente pero era lo correcto para ambos. Ya no podía depender de Atem y Atem no podía quedarse en su mundo—. ¡Atácalo directamente! —el monstruo se movió de su posición y se preparó para atacarlo—. ¡Silent Burning! —exclamó Yugi lo más firme que pudo.

Una onda de luz salió de aquel ataque, provocando que los espectadores cerraran los ojos. El espíritu se protegió del mismo, un viejo ritual por costumbre, sabía que sus últimos puntos de vida se irían y que aquello no lo detendría.

Al bajar la luz, se vio la expresión de todos. Anzu sufría en demasía de escuchar el conteo de puntos bajar hasta hacer el sonido característico de quedar en cero. Los muchachos más cercanos a los dos de cabellos ligeramente extravagantes no podían creerlo. Sí, confiaban mucho en Yugi pero Atem era un rey después de todo, alguien que no permitiría una derrota, como lo vieron tiempo atrás, ante la pérdida del alma de su amigo de enormes ojos.

Bakura, Otogi y Sugoroku tampoco podían ocultar su sorpresa pero era mucho menor que la del rubio y el castaño.

Con los Ishtar, solo Marik mostraba aquello. Finalmente se cumplían todos los requisitos.

Simultáneamente a eso, Atem se recuperaba del golpe. La espada que alguna vez osó portar era hora de dársela al único en todo el mundo y en tantos siglos que era capaz de quitársela: su compañero. Al levantar la vista, lo vio caer de rodillas, sollozando. Se acercó, retirándose el duel disk que dejó en el suelo, al lado de Yugi. Los sollozos aumentaban, terminando en un llanto de pura desesperación. Lo vio, había golpeado el piso al caer y dejó que las cartas en su otra mano se desperdigaran.

—Lo hiciste, compañero —murmuró con una sonrisa tranquila, esas que él mismo sabía que no daba muy a menudo—. Ganaste.

El joven Moto mordió su labio inferior, tratando de contenerse, de contener esa _debilidad_ que sentía ante lo hecho. _No_ quería seguir llorando.

—Levántate —dijo, arrodillándose frente a él, manteniéndose calmo. Era mejor eso a recordar que los papeles se invertían en aquel momento, algo que prefería mantener realmente al margen—. Un campeón no debe estar de rodillas.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su hombro derecho, dándole un ligero apretón sin borrar la calma que se tenía. Comprendía la situación por muy diferente que fuera en aquellos instantes.

—Si yo fuera tu… —comenzó a decir mientras Yugi calmaba de a poco el llanto— no lloraría.

—Yo… Yo soy muy _débil_ —comenzó. Tomó un poco de aire, haciendo un torpe intento por calmarse—. Tú eras mi _héroe_… Mi _meta_… Quise ser fuerte… como tú… Eso es todo…

Atem sonrió en su mente, enternecido de lo que pasaba. Era aquella alma que perdió y olvidó mucho antes de la aparición de Zorc. Un alma que quería más o igual que a la nodriza que le crio.

—Tú _no eres_ débil… —dijo, conteniendo las emociones que le golpeaban—. Tú _siempre_ has tenido un poder que nadie pudo vencer… —tuvo que pelear un momento consigo mismo, era _Yami_, la oscuridad y contraparte del joven que tenía enfrente pero también Atem, quien deseaba borrar toda educación, importándole poco si era egipcia o japonesa y abrazarle por verle una sola vez más respirando—. El poder de la _bondad_… Eso es lo que aprendí de ti, compañero.

Al escuchar eso, Yugi paró sus lágrimas y levantó el rostro, confundido y sorprendido de lo dicho por el ente que le acompañó por un año y medio. _Yami_ tomó ambos hombros y lo levantó, dándole por primera y última vez un tacto que recordar, más allá de esa inestabilidad que sentía cuando vivía dentro de Rompecabezas, más allá del contacto compartido dentro de la única vez en que Yugi terminó en su recámara mental.

—El _coraje_ que mostraste al luchar contra mí —dio un pequeñísimo apretón, no controlado por el ente creado sino por aquel otro que existió antes—, me mostró el camino que debo tomar.

Sería de los últimos recuerdos que Yugi tendría de él, por lo mismo no se iba a permitir que se culpara de su partida. Además, nunca culparía a su compañero de eso, era lo justo.

—Otro yo… —susurró y fue cortado al ver que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Un par de lágrimas seguían queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

—No, Yugi —era la primera vez en que le llamaría por su nombre y no pudo evitar cambiar su sonrisa de orgullo y tranquilidad a otra más sincera, podría decirse que parte de él estaba emocionado—. Yo no soy más tu otro yo nunca más… —el muchacho levantó el rostro, sorprendido de lo dicho—. Y tú… —tentado estuvo a decirle el pasado de una época más atrás a la propia siendo faraón de Egipto pero no lo hizo, no era justo hacerlo puesto que era libre finalmente, como él se sintió al ser completado el Rompecabezas—. ¡No eres nadie más que tú! Tú eres Yugi… —_y Heba en algún tiempo_, agregó mentalmente—. ¡El _único_ _Yugi Moto _del mundo! —el nombrado asintió con la cabeza, tragándose las lágrimas.

Lo que provocó que ambos se separaran del cómodo contacto fue ver por el rabillo del ojo un extraño brillo proviniendo del ojo de Udyat. Ishizu narró que al ver la verdad tras el alma del faraón en aquel duelo, finalmente se concluía su deber y, por lo tanto, el alma perdida en aquel mundo después de tres mil años iba a regresar a su lugar de procedencia, al siguiente mundo. Le dijo el siguiente paso: anunciarse, decir su nombre para que aquella puerta se abriera.

Atem la miró todavía frente a Yugi, peleando consigo mismo. Ya era el momento de volver. Caminó hasta colocarse a los pies de la Lápida del Milenio que resguardaba la puerta y mantenía los artículos que él junto a su compañero reunió para terminar en ese punto. Finalmente, tras aceptar que debió haber hecho algo más para decirle la _verdad_ a quien era su más _íntimo _amigo, dijo, con la voz más firme que podía, su nombre. Un pequeño soplo de aire le llegó, moviendo sus cabellos. Solo vio luz, una luz que le esperaba.

Dio un paso que fue seguido de otro. Solo dos pasos pudo dar cuando casi todos sus amigos le llamaron. Honda le dijo que no era necesario irse a la otra vida después de todo, rogándole al final que se quedara. Escuchó a Anzu y a Jonouichi sacar un quejido de molestia y dolor junto a un susurro de Otogi. Bajó la mirada solamente, sabiendo que Yugi estaría llorando. Supuso que Anzu estaría igual por el quejido que escuchó aunque no le tomó verdadera importancia al estado de la castaña.

Por muy amigos que fueran, el único que en verdad le ataba con fuerza era Yugi, por haberle soportado a como lo hizo, por haberle enseñado las cosas del mundo moderno y, más que nada, por haberle acompañado y aceptarle después de sus groseras formas de hacerse con el control del cuerpo que compartían.

Con los Ishtar, solo Rishid hizo un ademán de despedida, colocando su mano a la altura del corazón, con los ojos cerrados. Sus hermanos veían la escena, solo hacían eso, reservándose sus pensamientos.

Yugi miraba la espalda de Atem pero no pudo más, sabiendo en dónde estaba por lo que el llanto volvió, secándolas con el puño. Estaba cansado de ser débil, de ser _tan_ débil.

Anzu comenzó a hablar, haciendo bastante hincapié en lo que sabían pero también en la difícil comprensión que tenía sobre su ida. Preguntó varias veces _por qué_ y diciendo que no lo entendía realmente. Una vez terminadas sus interrogantes, Jonouichi fue quien habló, diciéndole que era lo mejor, el no entenderlo puesto que así todos los sentimientos y recuerdos quedarían grabados a fuego en su memoria.

—¡Yugi! —escuchó por último el grito de Jonouichi, antes de avanzar. Relajó su cuerpo solo un poco, Atem ya no daría pelea—. ¡Incluso si eres el Faraón o Atem, tú siempre serás Yugi!

Levantó el rostro, sobresaltado. ¿Su identidad? ¡No! El joven que fue alguna vez quería remarcar que nunca sería él, su hermano. Deseaba tantas cosas, decirlas más que nada.

—¡Aunque pasen más de mil años, siempre seremos amigos! —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Se giró y asintió, viendo a los ojos a _su otro yo_. Pensando afirmativamente en aquella exclamación. Siempre serían amigos, ellos y él, solo una diferencia en relación refiriéndose al muchacho que fue su compañero. Luego, regresó la cabeza al frente y comenzó a avanzar.

—¡Jamás te olvidaré! –escuchó a Yugi.

Yami —por muy Atem que fuera alguna vez— levantó el brazo, dejando el pulgar en alto, retomando el camino, obligándose a hacerlo.

_Si hubiera sido mi elección, en aquel momento no hubiera dudado en mirar atrás._ Fue el pensamiento de Atem, apretando la mandíbula imperceptiblemente.

Aquel ente que peleaba por unirse al _yo_ actual sabía la verdadera identidad de Yugi: la del príncipe Heba de Egipto, el segundo heredero al trono que su padre había dejado al morir aunque, claro, era la primera vez que Atem le veía de adulto**(1)**, listo para tomar a una esposa y de haber engendrado ya a varios hijos e hijas, futuros sacerdotes y reinas, incluso el futuro Rey de la Tierra Negra, su sucesor tras su temprana muerte —quizá el más joven en morir en toda la historia de aquella misteriosa arena que prefería esconder gran parte de sus secretos— al intentar matar a Zorc y fallar, quedándole como alternativa el haber hecho lo que hizo.

_Habría renunciado a todo… Hubiera dejado mi reino… por la oportunidad… de continuar siendo parte de su vida._ Bajó el brazo, dejándolo hecho puño en su costado.

_Gracias, mi compañero… mis amigos_… pensó cuando casi atravesaba la luz, sintiendo cómo las ropas del uniforme que Yugi solía usar, eran cambiadas a las últimas que vistió cuando vivía.

Solo sus amigos del Inframundo notaron la obvia tristeza que sus ojos revelaron, las expresiones de sus rostros se deformaron al comprenderlo aunque ninguno de los vivos lo notó, las puertas se cerraron para siempre, cortando todo lazo entre ambos mundos.

—Atem —le llamó Mahad—, algún día.

El anterior Faraón al tricolor se acercó a su hijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de este.

—Hijo, sé que todavía sientes eso. No fue tu culpa —el muchacho se sorprendió, era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras—. Zorc te quería débil y sabía que si Heba moría a como lo hizo, no lo podrías derrotar.

Asintió con respeto, siguiendo a la corte que le ayudó y murió al enfrentar al ser que más odiaba. A la siguiente sacerdotisa y a su protector. Ocultó sus sentimientos en una máscara de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo, agregando algo de aburrimiento. Eso era mejor que nada.

Yami —así se autonombraba y sería su nombre; tal vez se lo debió de haberle dicho a Yugi aunque muchos ya lo sabían a pesar de decirle _faraón sin nombre_— decidió mirar sus recuerdos para pasar el tiempo aunque usar aquella expresión ya carecía de significado para ese momento: la muerte hacía eso.

Sin embargo, todavía podía ir y regresar en minutos o años a lo que fue su pasado que generaba tanta controversia con ambos. Sí, estaba sufriendo un problema de identidad ya que por un lado estaba Atem, el muchacho egipcio que fue criado para ser Faraón, el que desconocía tantas cosas del mundo pero que aprendió otras de la peor forma posible, aquel que olvidó a la fuerza a su hermano menor pero que siempre quiso mientras que Yami —o Yugi, como siempre se llamó desde su aparición en aquel otro mundo— veía de otra manera a Heba, desconociendo quién era. Viendo y aprendiendo todo lo que podía, teniendo tan bloqueada su mente y aprendía cada cosa por mano de su mejor amigo, de su compañero, de su protegido.

Si bien, un humano normal carecía de la capacidad para ver el momento de un nacimiento, él sí lo recordaba por la misma razón de que ahora estaba en una crisis: el hechizo que encerró a Zorc junto a él y la fragmentación de su memoria para proteger el hechizo. Ahora, el recuperar todo significaba todo.

Con solo cerrar los ojos podía ver a su parturienta madre, los gritos de esta y a las comadronas del palacio atenderla, rezando**(2)** mientras él nacía. Su llanto había alegrado los corazones de los presentes ya que Isis**(3)** había escuchado los ruegos de la Reina y el heredero al trono había nacido con vida y gozaba de buena salud.

Iba a ver su historia. Otra vez. Como Atem, quien la vivió y como Yami, el observador.

* * *

**(1)** Los egipcios se casaban entre los 12 y 15 años, entrando en reproducción a esa edad. Eran otros tiempos y la calidad de vida oscilaba hasta los cuarenta años como muy mayor entre la población en general, en Palacio, posiblemente era más tiempo debido a los privilegios que se gozaban. Tampoco eran _tan_ altos como el manga y el anime lo ponen. Si ponemos al verdadero egipcio, Atem era de los más altos en relación a los demás —tomando la medida del manga únicamente—. Bueno, regresando al tema central: Heba se hubiera casado entre esas edades y hubiera comenzado a reproducirse tan pronto se casara. Otro dato curioso es que las mujeres egipcias llegaban a su primer luna de sangre —menstruación— a los catorce años de edad por la alimentación que tenían, muy distinta a la actual.

**(2) **No debemos confundir nuestras costumbres con las de los antiguos. El hecho de que hoy en día la mujer dé a luz acostada se aplicó desde que el rey Luis XIV de Francia decretó que para presenciar el nacimiento de sus hijos, sus mujeres debían estar acostadas. Esto pronto se volvió general pero es la posición más incómoda que existe. Antiguamente, el _parto natural_ era aquel en que la mujer embarazada decidía cómo dar a luz (parada, de cuclillas, etc.), no por comodidad del médico y ayudantes, como es el hoy en día. Las parteras ponen que la mujer se acomode según pueda y traiga a su hijo de aquella manera. Además, estas mujeres tienen diferencias mayores puesto que las mujeres se sentaban en una silla con cuatro diosas, una en cada pata. Lo hacían sentadas para emular a una diosa, no recuerdo en este momento a quien y era en un taburete. Así nacía el niño.

**(3) **Isis es la diosa de la fertilidad y maternidad, todas las mujeres egipcias se encomendaban a ella para quedar embarazadas y poder dar a luz a su bebé sin mayor problema que los que ya se tenían. Quiero imaginarme que cuando ya daban a luz, hacían alguna ofrenda para la divinidad mientras oraban porque les permitiera tener a más hijos. Esto último quiero explicarlo luego, es una visión que no muchos compartirán conmigo.

* * *

_Dios santo, sí que fueron notas largas esta vez. Creo que sí me interesa desarrollar lo mejor posible este fanfic. Tal vez MDMO sufrirá serios cambios respecto a la trama original del arco de las memorias pero todavía no se espanten ni emociones, estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo. Quien sabe cuándo lo continúe u otra cosa que haga. Ya veré yo._

* * *

Nota: Esto es la reedición xD así que aquellos que se relean esto y hubieran leído lo primero pues se darán cuenta xD así que perdón pero esto me convenció más :D


	2. Chapter 1

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende del horario en que lean esto.

Primero, disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad total de Kazuki Takahashi, partes de la trama de este mismo fanfic pertenecen a la obra original. Sin embargo, también estoy volcando ideas totalmente mías en este trabajo.

Segundo, les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto pero, como verán abajo, fue mucha información la recolectada solo para la creación de este capítulo. No quiero saber cuánto se hará al finalizar.

Tercero, pondré un contador de palabras, creo que me ayudará a darles más fic que información referente a la cultura.

Por ahora, creo que es todo.

Total de palabras: 1460 palabras.

* * *

Yami había retrocedido hasta su nacimiento. Aknamkanon estaba en una reunión importante para decidir el futuro de su país y él —siendo el que iba a nacer y, por tanto, desconociendo exactamente de qué hablaban— lo ignoró por completo. Deseaba saber cómo nacían los bebés en la antigüedad. Más confirmarse que nada puesto que había visto muchos nacimientos a hurtadillas pero, siendo los recuerdos más fugaces que poseía, no estaba seguro.

La Gran Esposa Real había entrado por la mañana a labor de parto, las comadronas tenían mucho trabajo ya que se estaba complicando el nacimiento de la criatura. Además, tampoco era la única mujer dentro del Palacio que estaba trayendo a un príncipe o princesa por aquellos momentos, tenían mucho trabajo y debían estar la mayor cantidad posible para cuando Atum**1 **se ocultara y atravesara a Nut**2 **con tal de vencer a la serpiente Apofis**3\. **Debían demostrar su eficiencia.

Pero el principal a nacer y que importaba a todo el mundo era al heredero, a la próxima reencarnación de Horus**4 **puesto que no había ni príncipe de línea real —hijo de la Gran Esposa Real**5**— pero tampoco una princesa que se casara con alguno de los ya nacidos —nuevamente, hija de la Gran Esposa Real**6**—. Sí, todos aquellos niños y niñas eran importantes pero Aknamkanaon deseaba darle prioridad a ella, su amada Esposa Real.

Las horas pasaban, a Yami no se le hacía tan eterno debido a que podía ir y regresar a su antojo, tan rápido o lento como él lo deseara. Sin embargo, podía ver cómo todas las mujeres estaban hincadas o sentadas**7** en aquella silla con las cuatro diosas principales con tal de traer a los futuros miembros de la familia real. El cabello de su madre estaba anudado, ella ubicada en el _pabellón de nacimiento_.

Fueron horas, había sido desde antes de la aparición Jepri**1 **que aquello comenzó. Atem sabía que un parto _natural_ llevaba las horas que debía llevar, sobretodo en civilizaciones antiguas, donde la tecnología que él conoció como Yami no existía. Vio que Horajti**1 **se alzaba ya y fue cuando se escuchó a sí mismo llorar por primera vez, sintiendo un largo alivio dentro de la habitación. La mujer se limpió y recostó, recibiendo al niño en sus brazos. Una nodriza apareció después de ser enviada por Shimon, quien ya intuía aquello. Esa mujer recibió al niño en brazos y comenzó a amamantarlo. La Gran Esposa Real durmió poco después, exhausta completamente.

Lavaron al recién nacido príncipe, lo dieron a la esclava que le dio de comer hasta que Shimon reclamó la presencia ante el Rey de Egipto del niño sin nombre. Esta no hizo ningún ademán por quedarse con él, lo entregó con total respeto y se fue de allí, sin decir nada más.

La noticia ya se había dado a conocer desde hacía horas y todos esperaban a conocer al futuro monarca, deseando que fuera tan _justo_ como lo era Aknamkanon quien estaba aliviado de al fin tener a su primogénito. Sí, había más dentro del harén siendo cuidados por nodrizas pero no deseaba que alguno de ellos tuviera acceso al trono mediante el matrimonio**6 7 **prefería a la sangre más pura, la que él y su Reina podían crear y hacer que su hijo se casara con alguna otra princesa, creando mejores conexiones con otros países de trueque e intercambio. Claro, sin olvidar que debía desposar a una de sus hermanas para tener al siguiente heredero.

El niño sin nombre cotidiano lloraba por haber sido alejado de manera tan abrupta de su fuente de alimento pero a los adultos les daba buena señal, estaba respirando.

—¡Es un niño muy sano! —dijo el gran visir real, alegre a pesar de sus vestimentas**9**—-. ¡El sucesor! ¡Ha nacido el sucesor del Faraón!

Aún con el bebé lloroso, Aknamkanon lo tomó en brazos y caminó hasta el Gran Balcón del Palacio, siendo custodiado por dos largas filas de guardias, esperando que nada manchara aquel día. El pueblo ya aclamaba, estaba impaciente por tener la oportunidad de conocerle de frente**10**.

El Faraón escuchó cómo se calmaba el niño a quien decidió llamar Atón**11**, jugó con la nariz del bebé, provocándole su primera risa y luego lo alzó, siendo recibido con mucho cariño ante las personas.

_Yugi_.

Mientras el siguiente sucesor era mostrado, una de las otras esposas del faraón también se libró de su carga, mandando a llamar a otra nodriza con tal de alimentar a ese príncipe.

Atem estaba presente en ese lugar, recordaba su nacimiento de manera perfecta debido a las consecuencias de recuperar sus memorias. No le importaba el propio, deseaba ver lo que pasaba en la habitación donde aquel otro niño había nacido. De ellos bebés, pocos iban a nacer por la tremenda mortalidad infantil que se padecía durante esos años. Miró al niño, uno de esos pocos que pasarían de los 3 años.

Ese niño era extremadamente parecido, al grado de parecer gemelos, al futuro Rey de la Tierra Negra. Sí, Shimon lo vería y diría exactamente lo mismo que todos dentro de aquel lugar: habían visto a todos los hijos de Akanamkanon, tenían cierto aire pero no podían llegar a parecerse de esa manera. Absolutamente no.

_Los dioses no fueron los responsables de esto._

Sabía muy bien que sus pensamientos no podían interferir en los hechos del pasado pero lo deseaba con tanto fervor. Nunca podría evitar nacer justo cuando los Artículos del Milenio yacían a pocos años de su creación, tampoco podría evitar morir cuando tuviera quince o… evitar _otra _cosa.

Nada en aquel momento importaba ya, todo había pasado y no tendría nunca la oportunidad de cambiarlo. ¿Acaso el hijo favorito de los Dioses había sido condenado a jamás poder redimir lo que había hecho? ¿Estaban confabulando en su contra?... Debería evitar aquellos pensamientos, estaba a poco tiempo de ser juzgado si es que su cuerpo tuvo el rito funerario correcto**12**.

Deseaba descansar, lo hizo desde que estuvo encerrado en el Rompecabezas del Milenio, atado a esa oscuridad eterna, saliendo solamente para salvar a ese señor que él confundió con Shimon. Ahora recordaba el miedo que tuvo de quedarse atrapado para siempre pero ¿cómo podía recordarlo en el momento de ser armado su Artículo?, él mismo lo provocó cuando murió.

Aquello que le recordaba el principio y el fin de su vida decidió ignorarlo, decidió no seguir viendo lo que era el nacimiento de ambos y regresó a su tiempo, al momento de estar con aquellos que él consideró su familia y amigos por muy estricta que fuera su educación, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de irse de esa manera.

* * *

—Atem, no te aferres a su recuerdo —le aconsejó Shimon de buena manera. ¿Era el mismo que él conoció? Nada tenía sentido ya.

No obstante, él no hizo caso, solo tenía recuerdos a los cuáles aferrarse. Estaba con quienes deseó ir al momento de despertar y estar consciente de su existencia con Yugi pero no quería estarlo si la familia no estaba completa. ¿Dónde quedaban todos sus hermanos y hermanas? ¿Nunca les importó su muerte? ¿Se aprovecharon? No, los muertos no podían tomar el trono de Egipto.

—Me disculpo con mucha fuerza. Estoy ligado a pensamientos mundanos que se me dieron al momento de renacer en ese otro mundo, el que acabo de abandonar. Yo…

Aknamkanon levantó la mano, provocando que Yami callara. Eso provocó que deseara gruñir, como cuando enfrentaba a alguien injusto.

—Lo que pasa es que te come tu falta —declaró. La pelea por el control entre lo que fue Atem mientras vivía y lo que se creó por su falta de memoria paró—. La que le hiciste a _Heba_ y la que le hiciste a Yugi. Ya no hay tiempo para recordar o sentir lástima por ti, hijo. Ahora solo concéntrate en esto.

Con esas palabras dio por terminado el tema de discusión. Estaba serio, lo sentían ambos sin necesidad de discutir por qué lo estaba. Solo lo sentían, de la misma manera en que sintieron el miedo que tuvo cuando dejó el plano terrenal estando a unos pocos meses de tomar el trono de la Tierra Negra. Claro, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tenían de la época moderna.

Atem asintió solamente, peleando en su cabeza contra Yami quien seguía siendo insolente. Podían ser compañeros de cuarto mental pero no significaría nada. No se unirían tanto a ello. Algo les decía que no se relacionaran meramente más allá de un intercambio de palabras porque uno desaparecería al final, cuando el juicio comenzara.

Yami y Atem. Uno le faltó a Yugi y el otro a Heba. Ambos hermanos, ambos amigos, ambos llenos de ira hacia sus propias personas. Lo habían traicionado de distintas maneras, ninguno cumplió alguna de sus promesas.

* * *

**1\. Atun: **Era otra deidad formada a partir de dos deidades diferentes. Ra comparte más similitudes con Atum que con Amón. Atum está más estrechamente vinculado con el Sol, y era también un dios creador de la Enéada. Así, fue inevitable que las dos deidades se fusionaran bajo el nombre de Atum-Ra.

**Horajty**, fue realmente más un título o manifestación, que un dios compuesto. Se tenía la intención de vincular Horajty a Ra –como un aspecto de Horus al amanecer.

**Jepri**, el dios representado con forma de escarabajo que impulsa al Sol de la mañana, es visto a veces como la manifestación de Ra al amanecer.

**Jnum** también fue considerado una velada manifestación de Ra; Jnum sería un aspecto de Ra en la puesta del Sol.

**2\. Nut: **Hija de Shu y Tefnut, esposa de su hermano Geb, y madre de los dioses Osiris, Isis, Seth, Neftis y Horus el viejo, que nacieron en los días epagómenos. En Heliópolis era madre de Ra y se la identificaba con una vaca (Mehet-Urt).

Nut, diariamente paría al Sol que viajando sobre su cuerpo llegaba hasta su boca, desapareciendo en el interior (o en la Duat), renaciendo al día siguiente.

Protectora de los muertos, que acudían a ella para obtener alimento y protección, daba a los difuntos la facultad de renacer. En los sarcófagos se la representaba protegiendo al difunto con las alas extendidas, o en el interior, como mujer con los brazos alzados, ayudándolo a renacer en el Más Allá, o como representación del cielo.

Su morada era un sicomoro (higuera) en Heliópolis y sus ramas eran refugio de las almas cansadas. Según la tradición era el sicomoro bajo el que la Virgen María se sentó para descansar en su viaje a Egipto

**3\. Apofis: **Era una serpiente gigantesca, indestructible y poderosa, cuya función consistía en interrumpir el recorrido nocturno de la barca solar pilotada por Ra y Defendida por Seth, para evitar que consiguiera alcanzar el nuevo día. Para ello empleaba varios métodos: atacaba la barca directamente o culebreaba para provocar bancos de arena donde el navío encallara. Todo ello tenía sólo una finalidad: romper la Maat, el «orden cósmico».

Apofis representaba el mal, con el que había que luchar para contenerlo; sin embargo, nunca sería aniquilada, sólo era dañada o sometida, ya que de otro modo el ciclo solar no podría llevarse a cabo diariamente y el mundo perecería. Para los antiguos egipcios era necesario que existiese el concepto del mal para que el bien fuera posible.

Los egipcios creían que, cuando el cielo se teñía de rojo, era a causa de las heridas provocadas a Apofis. También, interpretaron que los eclipses eran obra suya, en la lucha en la Duat.

**4\. **Como todos sabemos, los Reyes de Egipto se denominaban a sí mismos la reencarnación de Horus, un Dios sobre la Tierra de los mortales. El título de Faraón es más empleado en nuestra actualidad para llamarlos a ellos, los Reyes pero según he leído —ojo, puedo mal informarme y de paso mal informarlos a ustedes, por eso les pido que si quieren sacarse de dudas, investiguen— es que **_Faraón_** era el título del palacio en el que estos personajes —me refiero en sí a todos los reyes de la Tierra Negra— vivieron.

**5\. **Esto no me acuerdo exactamente dónde lo leí y justo ahora perdí la página por las prisas de tipear esto —sí, escribo a mano porque me es más cómodo y las ideas llegan primero en la escuela que en mi casa—. Bueno, la cosa es que de cierta dinastía comenzó el hecho de que el varón primogénito _al principio_ de los tiempos de Egipto como lo fue, el varón a fuerzas debía ser el primogénito del matrimonio entre el Rey (Faraón) y la Gran Esposa Real. Éste podía tener cientos de hijos producto de sus relaciones dentro del harén. La cosa es que quiero poner a Aknamkanon y demás justo en el cambio de dinastía y de culturas. ¿A qué me refiero? A que Aknamkanon todavía no aceptaba el hecho de tener que dejar a cargo a su primogénito dentro del harén y que este se casara con alguna de sus hijas, producto de la Gran Esposa Real.

**6\. **Retomando lo anterior, puse a Aknamkanon y a la madre de Atem —que mil perdones, no sé su nombre y no pienso ponerle uno así que cada quien puede nombrarla a su gusto— en un tiempo donde la cultura misma tuvo que evolucionar. Si Atem no hubiera sido el _primogénito_ de la boda Real y que tuviera valor, Aknamkanon tendría que haber nombrado a uno de los tantos que tuvo con sus otras esposas y/o de algún harén, dependiendo de quién naciera primero —en cuanto a los varones— y si la Gran Esposa hubiese tenido a una hija en lugar de a Atem, ella se casaría con alguno de sus hermanastros (o medios hermanos como deseen verlo) para que el varón fuera nombrado como heredero de la Tierra Negra y fuera la futura reencarnación de Horus. Como dije, no recuerdo exactamente dónde lo leí pero recuerdo que era de gran importancia.

**7.** Como dije en el capítulo anterior, no hay que confundir el cómo daban a luz las mujeres antes y cómo lo hacemos ahora. El hecho de que hoy en día la mujer dé a luz acostada se aplicó desde que el rey Luis XIV de Francia decretó que para presenciar el nacimiento de sus hijos, sus mujeres debían estar acostadas. Esto pronto se volvió general pero es la posición más incómoda que existe. Antiguamente, el parto natural era aquel en que la mujer embarazada decidía cómo dar a luz (parada, de cuclillas, etc.), no por comodidad del médico y ayudantes, como es el hoy en día. Las parteras de la actualidad ponen que la mujer se acomode según pueda y traiga a su hijo de aquella manera.

**8\. **El momento del parto era fundamental, y conllevaba una especie de ritual para facilitar el proceso. El cabello de la parturienta se anudaba y se le ungía el cuerpo con aceite para relajarla. Mientras tanto, se invocaban algunos dioses, como Isis, Neftis, Heqet y Mesjenet, cuya misión era facilitar el nacimiento. El parto tenía lugar en un sitio específico de la casa llamado "pabellón de nacimiento", que normalmente era una habitación con columnas en forma de papiros, y con adornos como plantas trepadoras y representaciones de Bes, el enano músico, y Tueris, la mujer hipopótamo, ambos dioses protectores del parto. Esta habitación pretendía evocar el momento en que Isis dio a luz a Horus escondida en la espesura de papiros para salvarlo de las fuerzas negativas, que pretendían impedir el nacimiento del dios.

La mujer se sentaba en el "asiento de nacimiento" o se ponía en cuclillas sobre los cuatro ladrillos mágicos (estos ladrillos representaban a las cuatro diosas principales: Nut, la grande, Tefnut, la mayor, Isis, la bella y Neftis, la excelente). Para ello contaba con la ayuda de las comadronas, cuya misión es facilitar el trabajo del parto y recoger al niño entre sus manos. Estas mujeres eran representaciones de la diosa buitre Nejbet, que con sus garras sujeta fuertemente a su presa, sin dejarla caer, y que era la protectora del Faraón. Mientras el niño nacía, las comadronas recitaban fórmulas mágicas para protegerlo, y más tarde cortaban el cordón umbilical y lavaban al pequeño.

**9\. **Aquí mil perdones, no tengo idea de cómo se llama lo que Shimon trae para cubrir su boca. Lo había aprendido pero ya lo olvidé y no tengo mucho tiempo ya para seguir investigando.

**10\. **Aquí hago más referencia al manganime que a un suceso de la vida real dentro de lo que fue Egipto. No tengo idea porque no encontré nada realmente referente a esa época cuando un nuevo faraón nacía. Además, lo dejé en claro. Será una combinación entre el manganime (que me voy a chutar dentro de poco para tener mayor conocimiento sobre lo que realmente hizo Takahashi así que si algún día lo ven modificado es que ya leí el manga).

**11\. **Atón, leí por ahí que la posible mayor inspiración de Takahashi para crear el nombre de Atem fuera este, Atón o Atum, cualquiera de los dos me parece correcto para nombrar a este chiquillo. En fin, lo que quería decir es que ellos cambiaban su nombre al momento de tomar el trono de Egipto. ¿Por qué? Es lo que investigaré más adelante, por hoy solo quiero relajarme.

**12\. **Toqué algo bajo aquí por lo que, posiblemente, sea mucha información. De cualquier manera, les dejaré largo tiempo para que puedan leer y absorber todo este conocimiento.

Dentro de las costumbres funerarias del Antiguo Egipto, los antiguos egipcios seguían una elaborada serie de "rituales de enterramiento" que consideraban necesarios para asegurarse la inmortalidad tras la muerte. Estos ritos y protocolos incluían la momificación, la pronunciación de hechizos mágicos y la inclusión de objetos muy específicos en las tumbas, que se pensaba que serían necesarios en la otra vida.

Las costumbres mortuorias utilizadas por los antiguos egipcios evolucionaron a lo largo de los años, descartándose las más antiguas y adquiriendo algunas nuevas, pero la mayoría de los elementos importantes del proceso persistieron. Aunque los detalles específicos cambiaron con el tiempo, la preparación del cuerpo, los rituales mágicos empleados y los objetos depositados en las tumbas eran las partes esenciales de un funeral egipcio apropiado.

**Momificación: **Mantener el cuerpo del individuo intacto tras el fallecimiento era necesario para que el ka o la "fuerza vital" de los egipcios tuviera un sitio donde habitar tras la muerte. Los enterramientos pocos profundos en la arena caliente del desierto muchas veces servían como momificación; pero cuando los cuerpos se enterraban en tumbas, empezaban a descomponerse rápidamente. Los antiguos egipcios usaban la momificación para impedirlo.

La momificación comenzó a usarse durante el Antiguo Imperio, pero no se desarrolló por completo hasta el Nuevo Imperio. Continuó practicándose hasta la desaparición de la religión egipcia. Los servicios funerarios eran accesibles para cualquiera que pudiera pagarlos, aunque sólo los miembros de la sociedad más adinerados podían permitirse servicios más elaborados. La momificación sólo estuvo disponible para los ricos cuando los métodos se simplificaron y se hicieron más rápidos y menos costosos. El tiempo medio empleado para momificar a un rey o reina era de unos 70 días.

De paso digo que el _Ka_ dentro del mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh! Era el alma de la persona en sí, lo que era la persona. Mahad, Mana, Shadi, Shimon, Aknamkanon, Seto, Isis, Yugi, Ryo y demás de la larga lista de personas que son dentro del manganime. El _Ba_ era el monstruo. Mago de las Ilusiones, Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, Maga Oscura, Guardia Celta y demás monstruos que vimos a lo largo del manganime.

_Dios santo, estoy exhausta. ¡Cuánta información recolecté y les puse para entender un poquito mejor esta bellísima cultura! Sí, sé que me falta un montón más pero con esto creo que es suficiente._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, espero sus comentarios respecto a lo que les pareció este capítulo. Por favor, perdónenme por saturar de información pero esta cultura junto a las demás son difíciles. En fin, espero les guste realmente como a mí me gusto. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

P.S. ¿Hola? ¿Algún lector de la primera versión? ¿No? Bueno, no hay problema, normalmente nos deshacemos de las historias que, aunque gustaran, ya están terminadas y ya las conocemos. La cosa es que esta es la versión ya revisada del capítulo y uniéndola un poco más con lo que al final hice.

Sí, creo que se verá un poco diferente. Pero sigue siendo lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 2

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende del horario en que lean esto.

Primero, disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad total de Kazuki Takahashi, partes de la trama de este mismo fanfic pertenecen a la obra original. Sin embargo, también estoy volcando ideas totalmente mías en este trabajo.

Segundo, les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto pero, como verán, estoy en el último parcial de mi semestre por lo que me tienen la soga al cuello así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Las actualizaciones -solo en Amor Yaoi- de O'im han sido de capítulos que ya tengo dentro de la computadora desde hace mucho tiempo por lo tanto, no he escrito nada nuevo de ese fanfic.

Tercero, pondré un contador de palabras, creo que me ayudará a darles más fic que información referente a la cultura y también para que yo me haga una idea de si disminuyo mi cantidad o no. Esto es relativo ya que una buena historia no necesita como cuarenta hojas de narración para una sola cosa pero yo deseo darles algo más de lo que mi capacidad actual puede.

Cuarto, pondré lo mismo que puse en el prólogo y el capítulo anterior, necesito que vaya para recordarme, es más cuestión mía que de importancia dentro del fanfic.

Por ahora, creo que es todo.

Total de palabras: 1310 palabras.

* * *

**Título:**Memorias.

**Personajes:**YamiYugi/Atem, Mana, Mahad, Aknamkanon, Shada, Karim, Isis, Shimon Muran, Aknadin, Yugi Moto/Heba**(?), J**onouichi Katsuya** (?), **Anzu Mazaki** (?), **Hiroto Honda**(?), **Ryo Bakura**(?), **YamiBakura**(?), **Zorc Necrophades**(?).**

Aquellos con** (?) **es porque tienen una aparición mayormente mencionada o, en su defecto, por alguna otra cuestión. Sin embargo, también por una corta aparición. Depende de lo que pase según yo desarrolle la trama de este _fanfic_, espero puedan disfrutarlo.

**Resumen:**Tras atravesar la puerta, Atem -o Yami, como se autollamó desde su más profundo pensamiento- comenzó a pensar su vida.

La vida como aquel joven egipcio que vivió y murió con tal de salvar a su pueblo y mundo. La pelea de aquella vivencia, el RPG sombrío que Bakura le obligó, modificando su vida y recuerdos siendo un ente sin recuerdos que siempre se vio hundido en la **oscuridad.**

Vivir es diferente a ser un ente.

* * *

Yami miró hacia el pasado pero esta vez no al pasado de Atem, era el propio, cuando fue un espíritu encerrado dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Era de la noche del incendio…

Cerró los ojos, rememorando aquel momento con gran y profundo dolor.

_¿Quién eres tú? ¡Quiero saberlo!_

Ahora podía responder a esa pregunta tan llena de desesperación en aquel entonces. No se conocían muy bien. Yami a Yugi sí pero Yugi a él no y tampoco había mucha comunicación en ese entonces, era casi nula a pesar del gran lazo que ya estaba formándose.

_¿Por qué?_

Tenía la intuición de no tener respuesta a esa sencilla interrogante pero… de todas formas lo hizo, preguntó algo que no tenía razón.

_Tú me estás preguntándome por qué. Eso es porque…_

Había cerrado los ojos en aquel instante, un ente incorpóreo pero existencial para la vista de Yugi nada más por ser el poseedor del Artículo del Milenio que lo encerraba, que lo mantuvo preso. Recordaba aquellos 3,000 años encerrado, preguntándose por todos sus amigos y las almas de estos. ¿Dónde estarían las piedras de sus _Ba_? Sin embargo, en aquel momento, solo creía que sí recordaba 3,00 años de encierro y que estos eran de total oscuridad antes de ver una luz cegadora, la cual fue su liberación y entrada al mundo real, dando su primer respiro en muchísimo tiempo, dando su primer vistazo al mundo a pesar de haber hecho lo que hizo con aquel otro estudiante.**1**

_No sé nada._

Sonreía en aquellos momentos, en su presente. La sorpresa de Yugi ante su respuesta le era normal pero también era un gran recuerdo.

_¿Qué?_

Atem miró con él ese recuerdo. Le era extraño. Yami con Atem era curioso pero Atem con él no se podía decir que lo era. Ambos eran así, distantes, inexpresivos en gran parte del tiempo pero… muy débiles. Yami anhelante de saber su pasado pero, a la vez, aterrado de conocerlo. Atem desesperado por un poco de cariño y sintiendo aquel vacío provocado por la ausencia de Heba.

_Sabía que algún día me preguntarías._

El verdadero moreno, el que de verdad lo era, miró toda la habitación desde el punto de vista de un observador, siendo visto únicamente por Yami, quien estaba nuevamente en su cuerpo de aquel recuerdo, le era extraño hacerlo así. No creía que eso pasara con Atem.

_No sé de dónde vengo._

Atem se vio curioso a pesar de todo. Le era demasiado extraño todo lo que era eso. Él había tenido el control por ser quien había sufrido todo, el resultado de vivir dentro de aquel mundo mientras que su contraparte… no había podido manifestarte pero tenía ese anhelo. Le era extraño la ropa que ambos traían, le era extraño todo lo que componía la habitación, inclusive la cama le era extranjera.

_No tengo ninguna memoria. No sé quién soy yo._

El egipcio miró cada expresión de Yugi, lo admiró y sintió su corazón en un nudo. Heba, era el rostro de Heba solo que de color blanco, era Heba, su mejor amigo dentro del palacio, su _hermano_.

_¡Lo siento! No debí mencionarlo. Cambiemos de tema._

Le era todavía extraño ver a Atem de esa manera… tan destruido, tan acabado, tan culpable. El joven todavía se culpaba de todo lo que había pasado a pesar de no ser directamente su culpa. Todo había sido una larga cadena que se ataba duramente a su destino, demasiado fuerte, muchísimo más que la misma que los unió a ambos en dos vidas distintas.

_Hay una sola cosa que sé y es segura._

A pesar de estar dentro de aquel antiguo yo, mordió su labio, sabiendo ya la reacción de su _compañero_.

_Y es que por más tiempo que tengas el Rompecabezas del Milenio yo estaré aquí._

Los dos todavía se sorprendían de lo parecidos que eran Moto Yugi y Heba, príncipe de Egipto, la reacción que tuvieron a pesar de ser tan distintas las palabras y contextos que ellos habían dicho, había sido _casi_ la misma.

_Suficiente…_

_De lo contrario yo…_

_¡NO DIGAS MÁS!_

En ese entonces, solo tuvo un _dèjá vu, _ahora comprendía que era ese recuerdo que, por más que perdiera la memoria, estaba latente. La magia del hechizo realizado para encerrarse no pudo con el otro que iba desapareciendo de a poco, él había estado sin saber de Heba por muchísimo tiempo… como todo el mundo.

La parálisis era por… _creer_ que era un recuerdo pasado pero, al recordarse, supo la verdad.

_Quiero estar contigo siempre, incluso si no tengo mi memoria de regreso._

¿Tendría corazón siendo un alma? Porque en aquellos momentos, se sentía más desesperado y culpable. ¡Era el momento de su promesa! Sentía algo en su pecho latiendo a gran velocidad, nervioso de ver a Yugi a los ojos nuevamente, teniendo el recuerdo de Atem a cuando él hizo lo mismo con este solo que… diferente.

_Yo también… para siempre_. _Yo… Yo te daré todas mis memorias._

Yami se sentía… encontrado. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, el recuerdo de Atem con Heba, donde ambos se habían toma de las manos completamente, palma a palma, no era nada de su cultura, era una necesidad de ambos.

En ese instante… era carente de tres sentidos básicos: tacto, olfato y gusto. Carecería de ellos mientras fuera solo un ente, de esa manera en que siempre se manifestó en el plano de los vivos cuando no cambiaba de cuerpo con Yugi. Sin embargo, su mente le jugó su recuerdo suprimido de hacía más tiempo.

Atem tenía ganas de abrazar a su _hermano_, desesperado por verlo nuevamente… estar juntos otra vez y hacer todo diferente.

_Siempre estaremos juntos_.

Esa fue la respuesta de Heba en ese entonces, la primera vez que hicieron la promesa. _Siempre estaremos juntos_, había sido el deseo de Heba, quería estar siempre al lado de Atem…

_Siempre estaremos juntos._

* * *

-.-.-

* * *

—Hijo —le llamó con fuerza Aknamkanon, antiguo rey de la Tierra negra. Atem vio a su padre, culpando mentalmente a Yami por no acatar las órdenes del Dios Horus que tenía enfrente, por desobedecer deliberadamente a quien tenía que obedecer ante todo—. Te dije que dejaras de pensar en eso. Eso es pasado y por mucho que pretendas regresar en el tiempo y evitarlo así a como es tu estado actual, no vas a poder.

Atem sintió esas palabras dolorosas. ¡Quería volver en el tiempo! ¡Quería… alertar a Heba! ¡Alertar a su _hermano_! ¡Deseaba decirle que no le hablara por aquel día y que escapara! ¡Deseaba tantas cosas!

—Perdón, Padre —dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Era Yami el que hablaba y si bien aprendió a respetar a aquel hombre mientras era amnésico, el sentimiento se esfumó tan pronto recordó… tener más de setenta hermanos era un logro de virilidad pero no para él, la siguiente encarnación de Horus. Siempre apartado por ser muy bajo, siempre despreciado por ser quien fuera, siempre odiado por tener lo que los demás no: ser el primogénito—. Juro no hacerlo de nuevo.

—No jures, que tu palabra no vale aquí —susurró Aknadin.

Una puñalada lenta y profunda se clavó en su corazón. Eso había dolido bastante. Hacerle recordar que hizo promesas vacías…**2** lo odiaba. Yami deseó saltar sobre aquel hombre anciano que compartía sangre con él pero no lo hizo, por respeto al hombre que unió la segunda mitad para darle la vida.

Se mordió bastante fuerte la lengua para no hablar y mantenerse calmo solo de vistazo. ¿Alguno de esos sabría de su pelea interna? ¿Que Atem tenía una segunda personalidad, creada a base de lo que ocurrió después de su verdadera muerte? Si bien quería que así fuera, se alegraba bastante que no lo supieran… extrañamente, le daba muy mala espina.

—Al menos deseo cambiar eso —respondió, haciendo referencia a lo que vivió durante el RPG sombrío de Bakura… o Zorc, mejor dicho.

* * *

**1 **Aquí me refiero a Ushio, personaje de la primera serie anime y manga, hizo una breve aparición en la segunda serie anime. Este personaje tiene distintos finales según se vea (anime o manga) aquí hago relación al anime. ¿Por qué? ¡Fácil! Es un poco más traumático ver a este mastodonte de estudiante (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie con esa palabra, solo es mi forma de expresarme estando de rápido) llorando y pidiendo ayuda a su mamá, teniendo que ser internado. Bueno, me gusta más a que tuviera su final feliz creyendo que hojas son dinero y listo.

**2 **Aquí solo los lectores de "Las Jahatama de mis manos" entenderán ya que es un guiño. Para los lectores de , les invito a que entren a mi página de Amor Yaoi y lean dicho fic a pesar de que no está terminado. Lo digo porque en ese fanfic, Yami (a pesar del grandísimo OoC que cometo) dice y creo citar (aunque no recuerdo en qué capítulo lo dijo) "No hago promesas vacías" o "No me gusta hacer promesas vacías".

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios y tal vez este capítulo sea de relleno -o muchos puedan pensar en eso debido a que no ahondé en Atem- pero quiero señalar que son dos entes peleando dentro de ese cuerpo que, a diferencia de Yugi con Atem cuando este era el otro Yugi, no comparten a gusto porque tienen enseñanzas distintas. Yugi enseñó a un total amnésico la vida dentro de su mundo pero ahora, ese tiene recuerdos que lo atan más todavía de lo que Atem está atado. Sin embargo, quiero que muchos vean que no solo Yami es metiche en cuanto a ver su propio pasado y revisarlo con calma y ver sus errores, sus penas, sus tristezas, también quiero resaltar que Atem tiene curiosidad de todo un mundo que él conoció a duras penas mientras era mantenido a raya por Yami quien no quería dejarlo ver a Yugi por saber que lo relacionaría con Heba y podría causar mucho conflicto. Ojo, esto solo dentro del fanfic debido a que la existencia de este personaje es de los fans. Muchos lo saben pero otros todavía insisten en que Heba es real y que Takahashi iba a dibujarlo -como una persona que se creyó el cuento de que había dibujado escenas yaoi hard de estos personajes pero que ¡sorpresa! le roban exactamente esas hojas en lugar de otras cosas (si mi punto no queda claro, no sé qué lo hará)-. Sin embargo, yo quiero hacer a Heba un canon dentro de este mundo pero quiero mostrar porque nadie lo recuerda así que, paciencia porque es una batalla de personalidades._

_Nos vemos luego!_


	4. Chapter 3

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi al igual que parte de la obra de este será volcada en este fanfic pero también habrán ideas mías -mayormente-.

Segundo, estoy queriendo ver si puedo explorar más cosas aunque se quedará como ejercicio.

Tercero, contador de palabras.

**Palabras: 1616**

Cuarto, Viki Mel, me gustaría mucho que tuvieras una cuenta y así hablaríamos más cómodamente. Lo digo de buena manera. Bien, respondiendo tu comentario. No los hago sufrir, Kazuki Takahashi los hizo sufrir. Él es el creador de esta serie manganime, como vengo diciendo, es una adaptación de los tiempos de Atem, cuando vivió realmente y sí, muchos se ponen del lado de Yugi, narrando lo que es su vida después de, algunos apegándose a la personalidad verdadera pero otros improvisando finales que, sabemos, no van a pasar. En fin, lo de Heba solo es un inicio, fue algo peor lo que tengo pensado pero bueno. Espero haber aclarado tu duda n-n

Quinto, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Moto Yugi observó hacia la ventana una vez terminada su tarea. Por instinto, llevó su mano al lugar donde días antes había tenido la cadena del Rompecabezas del Milenio y apretó la mano ante la impotencia que significaba no sentirla, como antaño lo hizo.

Estaba desesperado por eso. Su parte consciente sabía dónde estaba: eliminado. Aquel objeto ya no tenía razón alguna para seguir dentro de su mundo o de ser usado por alguien más siendo que el destino del residente estaba cumplido. Sin embargo, su parte inconsciente le gritaba que fuera a buscarlo, que lo encontrara porque su_ otro yo _seguía atrapado y estaría preguntándose por qué no podía comunicarse con él.

El cielo estaba teñido de negro azulado con unos cuantos puntos blancos muy lejanos debido a la iluminación de la calle donde vivía. Aquellas estrellas no brillaban como las que vio en el barco cuando fue a dar su batalla ceremonial.

_Sin esas cartas de dioses y su memoria… mi otro yo estaría conmigo por siempre._

Acomodó sus útiles escolares en su mochila, asegurándose de no olvidar nada para el día siguiente, que era miércoles. Debía comenzar a vivir en el presente y abandonar completamente el pasado. Como _él_ le dijo aquel día.

_Pero mi otro yo busca desesperadamente recuperar su memoria._

Terminó de lavarse los dientes y de ponerse el pijama. Dio las buenas noches a su abuelo y madre para, posteriormente, recostarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos y tratar de dormir.

_Yo le prometí que estaría con él y le ayudaría con su memoria._

Desconocía mucho de su _otro yo_ debido a que cuando verdaderamente tuvo que conocerlo, a él y todo lo que era él, este se tuvo que ir. Atem, su verdadero nombre. ¿Qué podría aprender de aquel desconocido nuevamente? A quien llamó _mi otro yo _había sido creado a base de todas sus experiencias en el mundo actual y a pesar de conservar aquello durante su enfrentamiento, pudo notar algo distinto en su mirada.

Un brillo que no estaba allí cuando conversaban tanto en el plano donde él existía como cuando visitaba la habitación mental de este. Una especie de _anhelo _hacia su persona. ¿Qué significaría? Desde aquel día comenzó a darle vuelta a todo ese asunto, tratando de descubrirlo y a pesar de solo haber pasado unos cuantos días, no podía dejar de pensar que había pasado un largo tiempo.

—Soy una horrible persona.

_Si se encontrara solo por no hacerlo sería patético._

Sus propios pensamientos comenzaron a traicionarle, recordándole cuando habló por primera vez con Marik o con el demonio que fue creado por el rencor de tantos años. Esas palabras que pensó para sus adentros… ¿habían sido verdaderamente suyas? No lo comprendía. Ahora deseaba fervientemente regresar a Atem al mundo de los vivos y poder estar con él más tiempo.

Aunque en ese entonces nunca supo el significado de ganar aquel pendiente dejado durante 3.000 años. Tampoco sabía el significado de aquel monumental desafío, todo lo que vivirían, todo lo que sufrirían. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? Eran jóvenes que desconocían más allá de sus ordinarias vidas que fueron cambiadas tan abruptamente.

_Yo ayudaré a que recupere su memoria aunque eso lo aleje de mí._

Era fuerte pero también podía tener sus momentos de debilidad, tal y como supo que Atem tuvo su caída cuando se sacrificó con tal de permitirle un mejor avance cuando Dartz atacó en su anhelo de regresar al Leviatán.

Dio el frente a la pared, con los ojos cerrados y dejando escapar una lágrima que se multiplicó y se perdió en su almohada.

_Lo prometo._

* * *

-.-

* * *

Atem levantó el rostro, recordando ciertas palabras que Heba le dijo cuándo niños… obviamente muchísimo antes de que llegara el peor día de la vida de ambos. Aquel susurro cuando pensaron que iba a morir en ese lugar y en ese tiempo.

La vida era cruel en todo momento. ¿Hermosa? Quizá lo era pero normalmente horrible, un mundo cruel. Algo que Yami llamaba _historia de horror _debido a lo que podía suceder. Los Kaiba habían conocido a quien sería su hermano adoptivo y éste los trató mal pero cuando tuvo su redención, murió por salvarlos de la ira del padre de ambos. Heba murió de la manera más cruel, frente a sus ojos, Mahad tuvo que sacrificarse con tal de detener a Zork, toda su corte de sacerdotes murió con tal de mantenerle con vida, nunca pudo conocer realmente a la Gran Reina, su padre murió cuando era joven, Yami había perdido el alma de Yugi, sumiéndolo en una depresión muy fuerte.

_Lo prometo._

Odiaba las promesas porque él no pudo mantenerlas. Dos eran importantes, dos hacia la única persona con la que pudo tener una relación más _íntima_ que pasaba lo de amigos pero sin llegar a una relación amorosa. O eso quería creer por muchas cosas que pasaran.

Promesas vacías aunque fuera solo una, aquella, pero dada en dos tiempos distintos.

_Siempre estaré contigo._

Aknadín podía reírse de él por lo patético que era. Su hijo Seto sí había mantenido la promesa que hizo a Kisara quien murió protegiéndole. Regresó a la luz a pesar de haber sido absorbido por la oscuridad. Su padre, Aknamkanon, también mantuvo las promesas que su vida mortal le permitió.

Todos menos él.

_Siempre estaremos juntos._

Nunca estuvieron juntos. Recordaba esa amarga infancia, sus hermanas mayores le veían con desprecio, sus hermanos menores amaban hacerle quedar en ridículo frente a Shimon. Contadas veces Heba logró acercársele para pasar un rato, lado a lado, fuera del palacio, dentro de la ciudad, a escondidas para salir de aquel agobiante entorno.

Contadas veces logró que Heba estuviera a su lado. Luego de la muerte de aquel niño, estuvo más solo que nunca a pesar de tener a muy buenos amigos como eran Mahad y Mana, luego conocer a Isis quien le dio una sensación lo suficientemente buena como para dejar que su mejor amigo se acercara para cortejarla. Casi toda su corte.

Sin embargo, siempre se sintió solo. La falta de Heba le caló muy hondo que ni el mismo mago más poderoso pudo borrar aquel sentimiento… y ver a Yami con Yugi le fue un golpe duro por recordar a quien, en su momento, fue su hermano.

Sonrió internamente pero muy triste para sí mismo. La verdadera sonrisa que escondió tras toda educación.

Aunque no importaba ya, aprender todo lo que su padre hacía mientras vivió fue necesario para mantener aquel temple que caracterizó a Yami.

—Extrañaré mucho a mi hermano —susurró para Yami.

—Lo sé —fue la corta contestación de este quien ya se preguntaba el tiempo de espera para el juicio final. Además del tiempo pasado. Según sus cálculos, bien podría haber pasado solo un par de minutos desde que atravesó la puerta hacia el inframundo pero ¿qué tan correcto estaba?

—¿Qué diferencias encuentras? Entre mi hermano y tu compañero de aventuras quiero decir —volvió a preguntar. Esperaba no estar desobedeciendo a su padre porque… realmente no deseaba ver la furia de este. Ya estaba advertido y no recibiría ninguna otra antes de recibirla ante su rebeldía.

—Bueno, son muchas y pocas a la vez —respondió algo pensativo—. La más grande que puedo encontrar es que… Heba siempre fue más dependiente de ti porque… bueno, nacieron el mismo día, se criaron casi lado a lado… Mi compañero… bueno, él... umm… rayos

Atem sonrió de verdad al ver la duda de su nuevo compañero. Eso deseaba que fuera aquel otro yo creado en el futuro porque no iba a pasar el resto de su vida solo cuando se combinara con Osiris. No lo soportaría. Nunca estuvo solo físicamente pero sí de manera emocional.

—¿No encuentras definición alguna para definir sin echarte solito respecto a lo que sientes por él?

Yami apartó la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza total. ¿Cómo podía decir que sentía algo por su compañero? En sí, sí que podía sentirlo: amistad, protección, compañerismo.

—Esa cara me lo dice todo. Terminaste enamorándote.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú de amor? —preguntó a la defensiva. Atem se acercó sonriente al joven de piel clara y le susurró.

—Porque vi a Mahad enamorado de Isis, a Mana enamorada de mí. Conozco la mirada y las cosas que uno tiene por los nervios de ser descubierto. Tú los tienes.

Yami negó completamente la existencia de algún sentimiento amoroso hacia aquel otro joven que le acompañó durante el tiempo que estuvo en el mundo de los vivos. Le era imposible pensar en eso. Mientras, Atem solo veía cómo aquel _otro yo _se ahogaba solo en un vaso de agua. Le parecía algo gracioso cada contradicción que el de piel clara daba. ¿Cómo no amar a ese niño? Él no lo hacía más allá de verle como al hermano que perdió pero aquel otro sí que podía hacerlo, nada lo ataba. Estuvieron solos por mucho más tiempo del que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Tenía memorias que Yugi no podría decir si eran o no sueños.

—Acéptalo. Te gusta Yugi —dijo. No había ni malicia ni un doble sentido como muchas veces vio. Era una afirmación, como si de viejos amigos se tratara. No quería molestarlo, solo hacerle ver la verdad.

—No lo voy a aceptar porque no es verdad. Mi _compañero _nunca me gustó y no me gusta. Lo veo igual que tú viste a Heba, como un amigo, como un hermano pero no como un amante.

El egipcio solo dio la espalda, teniendo que dejarle hacer todos los pucheros que quisiera hacer, debía estar atento a lo que Aknamkanon dijera, solo por si las dudas. Era necesario, aquel hombre justo y honorable tenía un lado negativo que él fácilmente podía sacar aunque no muy seguido.

* * *

Sí, en este capítulo solo hago una referencia y es el capítulo "La aprendiz del Mago Oscuro, la Maga Oscura" (capítulo 62 para ser más exacta). Me gustó el diálogo que dice originalmente así que las cursivas son eso. Espero que para el próximo regresen las memorias de Atem n-n

¿Comentarios?


	5. Chapter 4

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 1134**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Finalmente, Atem vio partir a la corte de sacerdotes y a su padre, quedándose él con Mana y Mahad quienes decidieron quedarse sentados en lo que el juicio comenzaba. La rubia**1** le miraba con sus ojos completamente atentos, hacía siglos no veía a ese chico que fue el faraón olvidado por la historia a pesar de sus grandes hazañas, olvidadas para el resto de los faraones por orden de Seto.

—Has estado raro —declaró Mahad con su tono serio, con los brazos cruzados. Mana solo miró a quien fue su maestro pero también uno de sus amigos.

—Bueno, tengo vivencias únicas —respondió sencillamente, luchando contra Yami quien se había impuesto a continuar viendo el pasado de su actual _otro yo_, provocando la atención de ambos.

Yami se negaba a hacer caso, iba a continuar viendo aquella historia que marcó su sola existencia pero necesitaría la ayuda de aquellos que fueron sus guardianes.

—Atem —llamaron los dos, tranquilos.

Eso captó la atención del moreno quien olvidó qué peleaba con Yami por atender a esos dos.

* * *

-.-

* * *

El joven tricolor y de piel clara volvió a su pasado —mejor dicho, al pasado que una vez le debió pertenecer antes de dividirse— y observó el nacimiento de más hermanos suyos mientras la nodriza le alimentaba al igual que a Heba. No le parecía muy importante aquel tiempo, podría saltarse tres años de su vida debido a que sería igual pero no lo hizo, ya tenía un año y en unas horas, su padre comenzaría le visitaría y él iría caminando hasta él.

Como vio durante esos momentos en que pudo recordar mientras vivía el juego oscuro de Bakura.

Ahora lo apreciaba mucho mejor. La nodriza le soltó debido a que Aknamkanon así se lo pidió, ordenándole que fuera a atender a la Gran Reina en caso de necesitar algo. El niño quedó separado por una gran distancia, viendo cómo aquella mujer desaparecía pero, más temprano que tarde, decidió ver hacia el hombre que estaba frente a él.

Se puso en pie y estiró los brazos, queriendo alcanzarlo porque sabía que era su padre, durante todo el corto lapso de su vida había sido el hombre quien más veía, además de otro anciano. Aknamkanon quedó en pie, esperándole.

Y Atem comenzó a caminar. Todavía estaba aprendiendo por lo que necesitaba tener un balance como el que sus pequeños brazos le permitían. No obstante, terminó tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayó, tragando un poco de arena al soltar un quejido.

Aknamkanon se asustó al ver que su heredero había caído, iba a moverse cuando el infante levantó el rostro, teniendo ganas de llorar pero limpiando las lágrimas y volviendo a ponerse en pie, tratando de caminar nuevamente. Y así lo hizo. El Rey de la Tierra Negra se arrodilló y estiró sus brazos, esperando tener a su hijo entre ellos. Atem dio la caminata más larga de lo que sus piernas podían, tratando de refugiarse en su padre, soltando pequeños sollozos.

Una vez que el Rey le abrazó, se permitió llorar debido a la caída y a la arena que había sentido dentro aunque no recordara qué se sentía realmente. Yami solo podía estar como un ente incorpóreo. Ver que ese mismo día, su padre le llevaría con el hermano más pequeño que tenía: Heba. Fue la única manera de calmarlo luego del llanto que soltó.

Su padre le cargó, todavía lloroso y fue hasta la nodriza que atendía al, entonces, joven Heba. La mujer le entregó el niño una vez que terminó de alimentarse y dejó a la familia sola. Atem seguía limpiándose las lágrimas pero ahora escondido de aquel niño.

Yami sonrió ante la pena que el joven rey ya mostraba en cuanto al que sería su hermano. Aquella conducta provocó la curiosidad del otro niño y la risa de Aknamkanon.

—Hijo, te presento a Heba —dijo el adulto, sacando a Atem de su escondite, colocando a ambos hermanos frente a frente. Debían entenderle, eso deseaba creer—. Heba, él es Atem.**2**

Ambos niños se miraron, curiosos. Aún había miedo por ser desconocidos pero también existía aquello que los caracterizaba a la edad que tenían.

El tricolor de blanca piel mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo una lágrima traicionera. No afectaría el que llorara en ese tiempo, sus sollozos nadie los escucharía y nadie le daría apoyo más que su _otro yo_ adolescente. Tampoco sus lágrimas interferirían en la continuidad espacio-tiempo que se sucedía.

_Perdón, Yugi._

Solo pensaba en aquel que fue su _compañero_. Él había cumplido su parte de la promesa. Tenía sus _memorias_. Moto Yugi le dejó todo lo que él era, inclusive lo más íntimo que pensó o tuvo. Las cosas que bien podrían catalogarse de pervertidas pero que se perdían entre el mar de inocencia que saltaba en su joven mente y que maduraba de a poco. Siguió conservándola por aquel espíritu egipcio que murió tan pronto pero también se estaba liberando… ¿qué habrá sido de su habitación aquel último día? No pudo entrar debido a lo que se estaba realizando o se realizaría al siguiente día.

Aknamkanon dejó que ambos niños se pusieran a jugar con una pelota que la Gran Nodriza trajo. El Rey se preguntó cómo sabía aquella mujer que esos dos iban a ponerse a jugar pero decidió cuestionarla después.

Por el momento, solo tuvo la intención de ver a sus dos hijos jugar.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Atem —el adolescente, o adulto— logró sacar a Yami de sus recuerdos, regresándolo a la recámara mental donde los propios del joven blanco, rebosaban debido a recordar a Yugi un momento. ¿Por qué seguía empeñado en buscar una respuesta si ya la tenía?

_Débil_, le gritaba su mente al de piel clara. _Un completo inútil y débil._

Mana y Mahad querían saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo quien no daba muchas respuestas realmente. Es más, hacía mucho rato que había parado de hablar o de dar monosílabas respuestas. Los dos egipcios estaban tratando de sacarle algo más que eso pero no lo lograban.

—Mil disculpas —susurró, levantándose y dando una pequeña reverencia, cosa de Yami más que de Atem, causando gran confusión en sus amigos—. No volverá a pasar.

Mahad levantó la ceja. Aquellas costumbres le eran muy raras pero Mana no pareció tomarle tanta importancia, después de todo, seguían siendo amigos y el título ya no importaba porque las responsabilidades se habían ido.

—¿Qué sucede realmente? —cuestionó el mayor en edad de los tres pero el tricolor quedó mudo, no quería saber el regaño que recibiría por parte de aquel hombre… además, Yami seguía resentido un poco con él debido a que fue quien selló los recuerdos de Heba totalmente pero no del todo bien, provocándole una enorme desesperación.

—Solamente extraño a alguien —susurró en japonés, provocando que le vieran totalmente confundidos.

* * *

**1** Mana en el manga original de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es rubia, provocando un mayor parecido con la Maga Oscura y sí, era morena de cabellos rubios y creo que de ojos castaños o verdes, no estoy segura. Aquí buscaré nuevamente.

**2** Aquí lo tomé de algo propio de esta era porque no estoy segura si en ese entonces, los niños se conocían entre sí o no. Bueno, espero que no cause confusión.

Bueno, quiero decir que he omitido algunas informaciones porque creo que serían más relevantes en el siguiente capítulo debido a que el mismo Takahashi peca en cuanto a las culturas de ese entonces, a pesar de traer los Artículos del Milenio. En fin, nos vemos, gracias por leer.

¿Algún comentario?


	6. Chapter 5

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras: 849**

* * *

_Yugi. _Atem sintió la familiaridad de aquel nombre como lo era el de _Heba_ pero ambos tenían una diferencia muy notoria: la forma de decirlo. Estaba atado a los sentimientos de Yami aunque negara su existencia. Su corazón estaba dividido, la parte del antiguo Egipto, de su tiempo donde a los pocos días de haber sido coronado como el Horus encarnado en la Tierra, murió solo para proteger a la misma. Esa parte seguía viéndolo como a un hermano y se culpaba muchísimo por su muerte. Había jurado protegerlo y _no _lo hizo. Sin embargo, la otra mitad de aceleraba con fervor cuando pensaba en la relación íntima que ambos tuvieron.

De pensar que era más que un amigo para él, de saber que Yugi confiaba más en él. Además, está muy clara la clave para saber que ese _otro yo_ encerrado por el momento le amaba: era el único con el que se desenvolvía más, Yugi era el único con el que no se veía tan cortante a pesar de haber crecido la relación entre los demás.

Mahad y Mana le hacían guardia, esperando su turno. No, ellos perfectamente sabían que de haber sido en el correcto orden, Seto y Mana debieran estar allí pero los dioses ya habían juzgado al castaño y en poco tiempo comenzaría el de la corte que le cuidó, salvando a esos dos.

—Príncipe —llamó mana. Atem giró el rostro a verla, ella estaba sentada con la mirada gacha—. ¿Estás así porque recuerdas lo que le pasó a Heba?

Yami salió del encierro en el que estaba al escuchar el nombre milenario de su _compañero_ y ambos miraron a Mana. El moreno y el de piel clara la miraron fijamente. ¿La rubia recordaba ya aquello? Lo que Zorc logró provocar para evitar que fuera eliminado realmente.

—Lo recuerdo —sentenció lento pero firme, mirando a Mahad ahora—. Sin embargo, no es por eso.

Yami y Atem. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Eran lo mismo pero también entes diferentes. Nunca podrían regresar a ser uno solo y tampoco lo deseaban mientras estuvieran solos. Eso los mataba: la soledad, necesitaban a alguien allí. Un hueco que experimentaron más de una vez al ver morir a quienes quisieron.

El de piel blanca miró nuevamente la vaga memoria que podía ver, decidiendo experimentar aquel otro día. Más grandes los dos pero muy niños aun. Saltándose toda la educación que tenían. No le interesaba ver cómo ambos comenzaban a aprender a nadar, a leer y a escribir, las matemáticas, las ciencias como la astronomía que ya se estaban desarrollando, muchas más.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Por aquel tiempo, poco o nada le importaba más que pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y hermanas, ninguno comprendía aun lo que se entramaba más allá de ellos. Lo que los sacerdotes y nobles hacían.

Estaban interesados únicamente en andar juntos. Era un día libre tanto para las mujeres del harén como de la Gran Esposa Real y del mismísimo Rey quienes veían a los niños jugar con el pequeño estanque.**1** Aknamkanon estaba orgulloso de que su prole se llevara muy bien, que los niños no tuvieran riñas. A todos los adultos les gustaba escuchar como ellos comenzaban a reírse por sus juegos.

Atem siempre se mantuvo al lado de Heba, jugando codo a codo contra todas sus hermanas y hermanos quienes hacían que perdieran por unas cuantas trampas que no importaban realmente a ellos. Se divertían que era su objetivo y el de sus familias cuando conseguían esos pequeños espacios. Sobre todo si eran sus progenitores quienes podían disfrutar de acompañarlos a pesar de no jugar.

Por aquellos días, había un calor elevado por lo que a las niñas solo se les vestía con fajas y a los varones se les permitía andar desnudos pero todos sin excepción alguna, usaban la perla verde con tal de protegerles del mal de ojo**.2**

Esos días poco a poco iban eclipsándose conforme iban creciendo aquellos hijos del Rey. A todos se les obligaba a estudiar, fuera lo que fuera. También muchos de aquellos hermanos y hermanas murieron por no poder soportar una enfermedad mortal. No importaba qué tanto rezaran los médicos y sacerdotes por el bien de ellos, unos morían y pocos sobrevivieron.

El sacerdote y mago Mahad no había hablado desde la pregunta de Mana, sumiendo al trío en un profundo silencio que ninguno quiso romper por respeto a la memoria y al deseo del descanso eterno de Heba.

Aunque solo uno de ellos supiera realmente lo que había pasado. El juicio dio fallo a su favor pero tuvo que renacer tiempo después.

—¿Qué significa aquello que susurraste antes? —preguntó el castaño, captando la atención del tricolor y de la rubia.

—Extraño a mi hermano —simplificó, no queriendo decirles la verdad, del profundo deseo que tenía. Suyo y del compañero que había adquirido. ¿Quién no? Ambos deseaban con fervor pasar el tiempo al lado de aquel ser que les ayudó pero que injustamente, jamás pasarían tiempo juntos. Además, la diferencia de sentimientos que había.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—En este año y medio que estuve libre —susurró.

* * *

**1 **Los antiguos egipcios consideraban a sus hijos lo más importante, esperando a todos sin importar los sexos. Los reyes pasaban tiempo con ellos en la intimidad, hay pinturas que demuestran eso. Se tienen varios registros de esto, de la infancia y muchos tenían juguetes. Además, he de agregar algo en el siguiente episodio.

**2 **Esto sí es así, mientras había un enorme calor en Egipto, los niños y niñas andaban desnudos completamente, solo una perla verde para protegerles pero solo durante la infancia. Al volverse "adultos" eran vestidos. Más adelante explico mejor esto.

¿Comentarios?


	7. Chapter 6

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1457**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Algunas de sus hermanas mucho más mayores fueron ofrecidas a distintos príncipes con tal de mantener las relaciones estables entre los reinos. Muchas de ellas hacía años dejaron de ser unas niñas, el vestido blanco de lino lo decía. Yami lo admitiría, cualquiera se hubiera muerto de tener a esas mujeres como esposas o pertenecientes al harén —para aquellos que podían mantenerlo—.

Sin embargo, las más jóvenes iban muriendo poco a poco por una enfermedad que ningún médico pudo determinar. No solo eso, también sus hermanos cayeron enfermos y la Gran Esposa Real. Toda la familia.

Aknamkanon salió de eso, superó la enfermedad demostrando cuán fuerte era el vínculo de él con los dioses. También Atem lo demostró, demostró que sería un sucesor fuerte. Varios más lo hicieron en poco tiempo pero Heba seguía peleando, pareciera que iba a perder por lo que muchos alegaron que no habría futuro para el joven príncipe.

Atem había tenido prohibido totalmente el acercarse a su hermano, todo con tal de evitar que volviera a caer en caso de que el mal en este fuera peor que el de los demás pero no hacía caso por más obligado que estuviera. Su hermano valía mucho.

—Hola —saludó nuevamente al entrar por el balcón. Hacía un rato aquel niño había entrado con el único propósito de acompañar a Heba pero fue descubierto y llevado lejos de él.

El niño le regresó el saludo, sentándose. Atem se quedó cerca de él, desesperado de ver que no mejoraba y que solo empeoraba. Estaba preguntándose porque no habrían acabado con él antes, para evitarle tanto sufrir, como a sus hermanas mayores, las que no desposaron.

—Atón —susurró el joven. Negó con la cabeza—. Creo que te queda mejor Atum.

—¿Por qué Atum? —preguntó, tratando de sonar algo animado. Lográndolo para cualquier ente que no le conociera como su hermano lo hacía. Sin embargo, este solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé realmente pero siento que Atum te queda más que el de los rayos de nuestro dios padre —Yami vio que su viejo yo sufría muchísimo más de lo que él mismo pudo sufrir con la pérdida de Yugi. Porque una cosa era clara: nada se compararía a la muerte. Perdió y creyó haberlo hecho por mucho tiempo a su mejor amigo pero… muy diferente era lo que Atem sufrió.

Heba se abrazó a su hermano con mucha duda. ¿Le rechazaría por el mal que algún dios enojado le enviaba? ¿Seth quería venganza contra él? ¿Algún otro dios estaría molesto de su existencia?

—Quiero… prometer que siempre estaremos juntos —dijo con cierta dificultad—. Quiero prometerte que no te voy a abandonar nunca y que cuando sea nuestro juicio, estaré esperándote.

Atem se congeló en aquel lugar. Miró a su hermano. Tocar ese tema era demasiado para él, estando rodeado de tantas muertes. No deseaba eso.

—_Lo prometo._

* * *

-.-

* * *

Yami decidió salir por cuenta propia de aquel lugar al tener el recuerdo de Yugi cuando habló con Marik. Esa pequeña promesa de ayudarle incluso a costa de su felicidad… se sentía muy culpable por haber cambiado tan abruptamente de idea y no ver qué tanto le costaba todo…

—¿Feliz con ver ese recuerdo? —preguntó Atem, de brazos cruzados. Yami tragó saliva.

—No la recordaba tan sencilla —dijo. Aquello enfureció al egipcio.

—¡Sencilla para ti, idiota! —exclamó en profundo rencor contra el de piel blanca—. ¡Tú qué vas a saber! ¡Nunca prometiste ni te prometieron nada al borde de la muerte de esa persona! ¡Mi hermano ya había aceptado que Seth lo iba a matar! —estaban en los pasillos que Yami conocía muy bien al igual que Atem, debido al acceso que tenía a los recuerdos de su compañero. Lo estrelló contra una de las paredes, cargándolo de la ropa—. ¡Heba estuvo moribundo por semanas de tu forma de medir el tiempo! ¡Heba había aceptado la muerte al ver que mi madre, hermanas y hermanos morían por lo mismo!

Yami se soltó, con gracia. Sí, era sencilla si no veías el concepto. Como la de Yugi hacia su persona. Promesas sencillas pero que calaron muy hondo en sus personas y recuerdos. Tanto así que incluso en aquellos momentos, donde las promesas ya no debían significar nada, la culpa seguía comiéndoles la consciencia.

—Tú y yo sabemos que ningún dios tuvo que ver en lo que le pasó —declaró el de piel clara. El moreno solo le vio, crispado—. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que pasó fue gracias a Zorc, lo sabes muy bien porque los artículos del milenio ya estaban en casa y todo empeoró cuando Mahad adquirió la sortija. Recuérdalo bien.

Yami entró a su habitación, también furioso con Atem. Sí, era _su _culpa por mencionar una cosa delicada como lo era la sencillez y poca profundidad a una promesa dada hacía tres mil años pero era el momento lo que lo provocaba.

Ya no era el laberinto que conoció. Ahora se parecía al cuarto de Yugi porque eso era lo que deseaba, la sencillez que marcaba a este. La diferencia radicaba en que todo estaba vacío salvo la ventana del techo. Aquella en la que dejaba perder su vista cuando se sentía mal pero no quería decirle a su _compañero_. Los ánimos que le daba eran lo mejor que podía sacar y los atesoraba realmente.

_Por eso quiero usar mi fuerza para luchar junto a ti aunque no sea de mucha ayuda._

Se dispuso a mirar hacia la ventana. Él podía manejar la hora del día que fuera en ella por lo que decidió empeñarse en que fuera de noche, como aquella antes de que robaran los artículos del milenio que tenía. Donde aquel ladrón huyó con ellos antes de ser atrapado por Bakura…

_No digas eso compañero. Mientras estés aquí siempre sentiré tus ánimos._

Sonrió rememorando esas palabras. Yugi siempre se decía débil, carente de coraje, carente de todo como para hacer a algún amigo. Y él siempre pensó que no era así. Moto Yugi era lo suficientemente capaz de hacer amigos, el problema era que nadie le quería de esa manera, creyendo que era un inútil.

Le repitieron hasta que se lo creyó y le molestaron tanto que… nunca diría cuánto le hería saber y creer eso. Saberlo él mismo era una cosa pero que alguien más lo dijera era otra. Claro, él siendo su _alter ego_ no podía hacer más que negarle esas palabras siempre, decirle lo útil y necesario que le era aunque… muy en el fondo jamás lo creyó por la dependencia que comenzó a desarrollar poco después de enterarse de su existencia, del cambio de cuerpos propio que realizaban uno con otro. Ahora el identificaba una de esas sonrisas dadas a sus amigos y a él mismo. Falsas y verdaderas, a cualquiera.

—Si algún dios en los que yo creí o en el que Yugi creyó me escucha —susurró, viendo hacia la ventana. Podría considerarse _hereje_ para los tiempos en que se supone nació y demás pero, viendo la realidad, ya no creía verdaderamente en ninguno—, quisiera volver a ser parte de su vida muy pronto.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se quedó viendo hacia la ventana, sumido totalmente en aquellos recuerdos que hizo desde el momento en que despertó, pensando en tantas cosas. Viendo tantas cosas, sintiendo tantas cosas.

Iba a negarlo incluso a sí mismo. El cariño que le tenía a Yugi hacía meses pasó de ser algo que una sencilla hermandad pero no podía aceptarlo. Amar a su _compañero_ le era relajante, revitalizante, le decía que era humano pero con tan arraigado pensamiento de la época en la que nació verdaderamente, no podía aceptarlo.

Atem a pesar de todo, adquirió su _yo _libre de ataduras y él conservó lo inculcado… Se había decidido a declarársele aquella noche, luego de recuperar sus memorias pero… recordar que estaba _penado_ por los Dioses cualquier acto de carácter homoerótico de él hacia un hombre cualquiera… le hizo detenerse… además, añadía de que Yugi era Heba, hermano en aquel tiempo tan lejano.**1**

Atem no tomaba esos sentimientos por tener los propios primero pero él, libre de cualquier atadura posible, no lo hacía. ¿Quién diría que aquel faraón sin nombre, el faraón olvidado por la historia sería gay? Rio como si diera un ladrido. Ahora comprendía muy bien porque él nunca se sintió verdaderamente atraído por Anzu… y allí entraba su… indecisión sobre declarársele o no. Sabía que aquellos sentimientos hacia la castaña no eran suyos, eran de él mientras que sus verdaderos sentimientos eran para ese _otro yo_ que tuvo pero siempre llamó _compañero_.

Suspiró totalmente rendido, ¿cuánto faltaría para que ya no existiera más? ¿Qué todo acabara?

* * *

**1** Aquí hago mención a muchas cosas que anduve leyendo entre ayer jueves y hoy viernes. Bueno, los egipcios entre los hombres se consideraba "bien" al homosexual mientras no hubiera penetración anal y el faraón no tuviera nada que ver allí, en una relación homoerótica. Entre la nobleza se permitía pero no al rey. ¿Qué más? Hay un mito bastante interesante entre Horus y Seth. Me fascinó aunque todavía hay cosas que no entiendo. Por mi parte, yo digo que la humillación es la penetración anal porque, entonces, se toma de que el penetrado o el que tiene el semen es una _mujer_ y se les tenía cierta forma para llamarlos. Bueno, aquí termino, para no hacer más largo esto.

¿Algún comentario?


	8. Chapter 7

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1055**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Moto Yugi despertó en un lugar completamente extraño. Era una especie de encierro de cristal y un fondo completamente blanco era lo que le rodeaba. Golpeó un poco la pared que le encerraba pero no consiguió llamar la atención de nadie.

—¿Hola? —preguntó. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por lo que siguió lanzando la pregunta hasta que vio caer arena.

Fue la primera vez que notó hacia arriba, notando que había una montaña de arena que iba cayendo de a poco sobre el medio y extendiéndose hacia donde él estaba. Por miedo comenzó a golpear el cristal, con toda la fuerza que tenía. Comenzó a gritar, tratando de que alguien le escuchara para salir.

Y sí, alguien le escuchaba, ahogado. _Atem_ le escuchaba. O la parte que fue del futuro que convivió con él. Golpeaba con fuerza la pared que lo separaba de poder llegar a la prisión de su compañero. Gritaba a como le llamó siempre, sintiendo que la garganta le era rasgada ante cada llamado sin éxito de ser escuchado.

Poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a manchar de rojo aquella prisión debido a lastimar en exceso sus puños, doliéndole demasiado pero no queriendo parar hasta no ver libre a aquel chiquillo que iba siendo absorbido por la arena poco a poco.

—¡Yugi! —Llamó por primera vez a su nombre de esa manera, angustiado de ver que la arena ya le comenzaba a pasar el pecho, odiaba la altura compartida por eso.

Siguió golpeando, tratando inútilmente de que algo pasara con el cristal, viendo cómo su compañero se ahogaba en la arena... del tiempo. Lo último que vio fue su mano, moviéndose en busca de algo que le ayudara, inútilmente. Pronto dejó de hacer movimiento alguno, siendo enterrada completamente por la arena antes de vaciarse.

—¡Yugi! —gritó con toda sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que destruía sus manos por el golpe tan fuerte que dio. Resbalándose hasta quedar de rodillas, aguantando las lágrimas. Era su culpa y la de su tío Aknadín y de su padre Aknamkanon. Por culpa de esos dos personajes, uno por no aceptar pelear por defender a su tierra, el otro ambicioso…—. ¡Perdóname! ¡Yugi! ¡Por favor!

Se recostó contra esa pared, viendo hacia arriba, respirando lo más hondo que podía.

* * *

Y abrió los ojos, abruptamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Desde el momento de llegar a aquel encierro... Porque nada más pasaba. Mana y Mahad hacía largo tiempo que se habían ido... Ya les tocaba su juicio… deseaba que los pecados de todos fueran pocos a pesar de todas las atrocidades cometidas… que la pluma de Maat fuera tan pesada como sus corazones. Sí, inclusive a su tío Aknadín. No deseaba que nada les pasara.

—Calculo que unos cuatro meses desde el momento en que atravesamos la puerta —dijo Atem a su lado. Yami le miró, sintiendo un retortijón en el pecho. Era demasiado tiempo desde ese día… ¿Cómo estarían todos? ¿Qué habría sido de sus vidas en aquellos meses?—. He podido escapar a verlo —dijo, casi con culpa, mirando a Yami quien deseaba no verle, dolido—. No lo está superando a como lo esperaba…

Yami no demostró su sentir con eso.

—Con ellos, Jonouichi, Honda, Bakura y demás, es como siempre pero se está atascando en el pasado. Lo he visto, ya solo a Jonouichi y a Rebecca le interesan los duelos. Recuerda, la niña ya es universitaria, tiene todo lo que desea por ser prodigio pero Jonouichi está pensando en sólo quedarse con los duelos… Honda y Bakura piensan irse a la universidad mientras que Anzu a América. Se está quedando solo.

Yami suspiró y miró la ventana que siempre permanecía a oscuras, de noche del otro lado por más luz que hubiera dentro. Su deseo no menguaba, tampoco el de Atem. Se mantendría de esa manera hasta que algo diferente pasara.

—Es la primera vez que me hablas desde el incidente —declaró. El moreno miró hacia la misma dirección que su compañero.

—Vi en tus recuerdos, lo siento —dijo—. Dolió que dijeras eso, pero comprendí mejor que sencillo no quiere decir pobre e irrelevante. En fin, fue mi culpa por reaccionar de esa manera. Heba era importante para mí. Sigo esperándolo, cuando llegue nuestro día. Que cumpla esa promesa.

Yami no le miró, estaba perdido en aquel recuerdo lejano. Lejano y cercano, fue de su penúltimo día en la Tierra de los vivos. Atesoraba eso y temía que su pesadilla se volviera realidad.

—Pero él también rompió eso… —declaró, sin mirarle—. Yugi existe… no te esperó.

Atem decidió no prestar atención a eso último, quería y se aferraba a que Yugi solo fuera un fragmento de esa alma que conoció desde su infancia.

—En fin, puedes regresar a ver cuando quieras —dijo, retirándose de aquella habitación para entrar en la propia, más parecida a la que tuvo cuando vivió, los mismos adornos pero vacía del centro. Las paredes narraban su vida y la de sus amigos hasta el momento de la muerte de todos y cada uno...

* * *

Luego de aquella promesa, en donde se juraron esperarse mutuamente, Heba mejoró en salud casi de un día a otro. Los médicos estaban tan sorprendidos pero le agradecieron a los dioses que quitaran el castigo contra aquel príncipe. Heba pronto volvió a sus estudios y a jugar con Atón, quien estaba pensando ya en que su nombre no era ese.

En sus ratos libres, podían jugar todavía pero poco a poco iban disminuyendo tan pronto la adultez llegaba.

* * *

Eso fue todo lo que Yami quiso ver hasta ese momento. No necesitaba más. Pronto cumplirían los doce años… dolido estaba de esa edad… eran niños. Niños que maduraban más rápido de lo que debían. Niños que fueron solo unos títeres de ciertas personas.

* * *

Mientras, Atem decidió volver a escaparse de aquel lugar. Era por eso que no podía ingresar al juicio… no llevaba el tiempo necesario por sus escapes tan prolongados. Miró a Yugi dormir, como siempre lo hizo Yami. Lo vio tan… tranquilo que se preguntó si era correcto o no pedir la clemencia de volver a su vida, de cumplir todos los deseos que aquel pobre chiquillo tenía, deseos que no eran nada relacionados con la riqueza o poder. Solo una desesperación que vio por última vez antes de olvidarlo por completo.

—Heba, algún día.

* * *

Sí, en este capítulo casi no metí nada de la cultura egipcia. Realmente no estoy muy segura en cuanto al tratamiento de las enfermedades pero de algo estoy segura, siempre conjuraban hechizos para tratar de sanarlo. Sí, en el manganime sí existen (Mahad y Mana junto a varios más son la prueba de ello) pero quise ponerlo a que era una fuerza mayor la que retenía a Heba en su enfermedad junto a los demás. Además, la Gran Reina debía morir porque NO aparece ni en el anime y en el manga creo que solo por breves instantes mientras Atem recuerda. No estoy segura, no me tomen mucho la palabra.

¿Algún comentario?

P.S. Tengo de escritorio una imagen que duele horrible, el crecimiento de Yugi Moto. Creo que podría poner algo más adelante respecto a lo que vemos en GX (las que vieron el anime completo y en su versión sin censura).

P.S.2. Sí, tomo referencias al doujinshi _The Name of the Falcon_ porque amé esa visión junto con lo del segundo anime. Bien, quiero aclarar que estoy traduciéndolo por lo que si a alguien le interesa, puede buscarlo en mi perfil de Facebook muy pronto.


	9. Chapter 8

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1033**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yami, entrando a la habitación mental de Atem. El cuerpo yacía dormido, recostado contra cualquier cosa, a la espera del llamado de Maat. El egipcio regresó la mirada, para encontrarse descubierto, ganándose cierto grado de pena por lo mismo.

—Esta… bueno, revisando tus memorias —señaló el montón de datos que habían aparecido en la pared de enfrente. Todos escritos en hierático. Yami los examinó uno a uno, notando que había más precisión en el laberinto que alguna vez fue su recámara-corazón—. Solo hay un dato que no anoté.

Yami solo tuvo que dar una segunda mirada a la lista que allí descansaba.

—Cuando perdí su alma —respondió sin emoción alguna. Atem le miró de reojo.

—Cuando te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por él —contraarrestó. Yami solo se carcajeó, orgulloso. Sabía que ese dato nunca cambiaría. Había cometido demasiados errores en aquella burda estrategia que llevó a lo que llevó. Lo que le marcó de tal manera… apretó los puños.

Era increíble lo fácil que era ser guiado a la oscuridad. Lo sencillo que le fue al Orichalcos despertar su lado negativo, aquel ambicioso ser que a pesar de todo, residía dentro de él, dentro de ambos al ser ahora un mismo ente. Atem se levantó del lugar donde estaba, viendo el texto hierático que ahora descansaba en una pared que desaparecería pronto.

—Somos unos completos ineptos —dijo, casual, el moreno. Restándole importancia a lo sucedido—. No podemos cumplir un par de sencillas promesas.

—Más que eso —respondió el de piel clara. No sabía cómo definirse realmente sin tener que llevar de bolsa a Atem.

—¿Quieres llamarnos unos jodidos maricas muerde almohadas? —cuestionó, levantando una ceja. Era extraña la habilidad de saber el pensamiento del otro de esa manera. No tenía en sus recuerdos el que así pasara con Yugi o Heba. La incomodidad de su compañero era bastante obvia al escuchar la manera en que él pensaba definirse—. Bueno, sabes el pensamiento de nuestra gente respecto a la homosexualidad.

—_Mientras el rey no se vea involucrado en dichas actividades, que no haya penetración anal y que sea entre seres del mismo rango social, estará bien _—recitó de memoria—. Recuerdo el mito de Horus y Seth.

Atem rio, suave, al recordar dicho evento. Siempre vio en Heba a Seth, razones de ver a un Dios de tal calibre en su propio hermano que, si bien no era un hombre con un carácter de los mil demonios, tampoco era una _niña con pene_, como últimamente habían denigrado a tantos _gays_ en televisión. O eso creía al recordar vagamente las veces en que Yami y Yugi lo habían hecho al ver alguna serie de televisión cuando no estaban en duelos, cuando _eran_ niños normales.

—Siempre seremos Horus —respondió Atem, cambiando la pared hacia los grabados de una tumba que jamás vio y que jamás verá. Tampoco le importaba—. Cada rey de la tierra negra será Horus.

Yami tragó en seco.

—¿Quién es Seth?

* * *

Heba estaba en su habitación, escondido de todo el mundo menos de Atem. Era un tiempo donde todavía quedaban hermanos en la familia real. Todos ellos sentían profundos celos del mayor, en lugar de admiración. Sí, todos eran amados por igual ante Aknamkanon y la difunta Gran Esposa Real, además de sus propias madres y nodrizas pero veían cierto cariño especial del Gran Rey hacia aquel enano.

Atem ignoraba aquello pero no decía que, en lo más profundo, no doliera y se sintiera marginado. Heba no lo podía evitar, escuchar aquello hacia el ser que, se suponía, debían querer puesto que la familia conformada por Osiris, Isis y Horus así lo dictaba. Encerrarse en su habitación era una forma de huelga que tenía, para informarle a Aknamkanon lo injustos que eran sus hermanos restantes.

Los dos se mantenían en silencio, solo acompañándose exclusivamente.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué te afectan tanto? —preguntó Atón. Aún mantenía aquel nombre que cambiaría cuando fuera rey, solo por el puro capricho de su hermano. Ahora veía que aquel nombre de Dios no era suyo, era el de otro—. Son hacia mí, no hacia ti, Heba.

El príncipe no respondió. Solo se quedó viendo el suelo bajo él. Hacía tiempo comenzaron a demostrar su crecimiento por lo que ya no andaban desnudos.

—Heba…

—No lo digas —susurró el joven.

—Heba, sabes perfectamente…

—¡No lo digas! —gritó, logrando captar la atención de Atón quien le puso la mirada encima. El joven se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, por lo que se tapó la boca, espantado. ¡Le había gritado al hijo de Horus! El rey podría castigarle por su insolencia si llegaba a enterarse de eso.

Atón se recuperó de la sorpresa y en lugar de llevarla en contra de su _sangre_, tomó la mano de Heba y puso ambas palmas juntas. La mano de su hermano estaba ligeramente tibia por haber mantenido la mano en un puño. Su rostro estaba pacífico, sereno.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste? ¿Lo de esperarnos si alguno moría antes? —preguntó, sosteniendo la mano de aquella manera, viendo cómo su hermano bajaba la otra hasta dejarla sobre su pecho, temblando todavía del miedo que podría tener. Sin embargo, asintió levemente.

Atón sonrió ante la respuesta positiva que recibió.

—Ahora quiero jurarte algo —dijo. Miró directamente a los ojos del otro, atemorizándole por tener fijos unos ojos que podrían juzgar su alma. Esa fue la primera vez que Atem vio a Seth en los ojos de alguien. No por la maldad, sino por ser algo extrañamente obvio—. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre estaremos juntos. Incluso si llegara a ser llamado antes siquiera que nuestro padre, quiero que sepas que te voy a proteger. De cualquier mal que quiera hacerte daño. Ni los mismos dioses podrán tocarte.

Heba se tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Atón… No, Atum, sería demasiado poderoso algún día pero no le haría frente a los dioses, no era el hijo favorito a pesar de todo. Agraciado en distintas disciplinas sí pero…

Heba no sabía cómo definir todo aquello que sentía dentro. ¿Cómo…? Quería creerle que…

—Lo prometo. Nada te hará daño —volvió a decir.

—Siempre estaremos juntos.

* * *

¿Algún comentario?


	10. Chapter 9

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1676**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_Siempre estaremos juntos_. Fue lo que un príncipe egipcio prometió al futuro Horus. Algo que Atem mismo más tarde vería como un juramento de Seth a Horus. ¿Por qué seguía empeñado en decir que su hermano era tal Dios? Era algo que ni con ayuda del tiempo mismo podía definir, tal vez era por el sencillo hecho de Yami, quien enamorado de este, ansiaba poder tener un acercamiento a Yugi de la misma manera en que Anzu trataba de tener uno con él.

Veía que Yami admiraba el texto hierático que aparecía en la pared en la que él mismo hizo aparecer aquello, hiriéndose más al grado de pensar en el tiempo invertido para ser él mismo con quienes una vez quiso. El tiempo que le tomó adivinar lo que pasaba y la razón de ser ligeramente huraño con su _compañero_ una vez resuelto el problema de sus memorias.

Claro, haciendo mucho más énfasis en recordar el dato faltante.

Mejor dicho _los_ datos faltantes. Ambos referentes a los días de su sufrimiento al perder el alma de Yugi. Ver cada fecha… dolía. Cada recuerdo grabado por dos en lo que era él, en ambos.

Pero más dolía saber la razón de ese sufrir. De una existencia que ya no debía estar más.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso la otra vez? —preguntó el de piel clara, sabiendo que el moreno le acompañaba en ese lugar. No era secreto que comenzara de a poco a ir solo para ver eso, rememorando cada fecha, desde el día de su liberación hasta el momento de su regreso—. Lo de ser un jodido marica muerde almohadas.

—Es lo que pensabas decir —respondió, levantándose de hombros por lo mismo—. El mito de Horus y Seth, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —sonrió vagamente.

Aquel mito tenía distintas versiones según las traducciones y tiempos que fueran sacados. La que más le gustaba a ambos era en la que Seth invitaba a su sobrino a una comida, aceptando este gustoso del mismo. Horus y Seth terminaron en el lecho del último, teniendo relaciones anales. El dios que reencarnaría en cada rey de Egipto fue a contarle a Isis, su madre y, siguiendo las reglas de esta, sacó el semen de Seth y lo lavó en el río; luego, le dejó su propio semen a su madre, quien la pondría en la lechuga, comida favorita de su tío y la comería.

Viéndolo así, era obvio que Atem los llamara de aquella manera pues _habían_ mordido una almohada antigua si hubieran sido Horus en algún tiempo. Incomodidad comenzó a recorrer al de piel blanca, recordando las veces en que… estar de esa manera con Yugi mientras ambos podían convivir dentro de la mente de ambos era posible no se le hacía para nada despreciable.

—Lo besaste, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Atem, logrando que Yami regresara de sus pensamientos, alarmado—. Besaste a Yugi una única vez. Lo tienes dos veces en tu memoria, la que él te dio, parte de la promesa que hicieron y la que tú creaste.

El moreno casi se rio al ver los nervios que tenía Yami, mirando la pared con tal de hacer como que no le hizo caso alguno. Si Yugi lo viera, diría que era _adorable_ mientras que Heba no lo reconocería como el gran futuro rey que fue.

—Quizá… —respondió Yami, sin voltear a verle.

* * *

_Fue_ el día más distinto que jamás tuvieran ambos al despertar. Largo tiempo había pasado desde la última muerte que ocurrió en palacio hacia los demás hijos del Rey, no quedaba nadie salvo ellos dos, deseando que Atón no muriera por temor a lo que Heba hiciera.

No confiaban en él, no tenía coraje alguno. Shimon quería a ambos por igual pero no paraba en decir —o pensar, como sería verdaderamente— en que el príncipe Heba no era digno de cargar la espada, al menos no a tan corta edad.

Sin embargo, no quería decir que no deseara el bienestar y la salud a niño tan enfermizo y con bastante recelo de los Dioses, quienes le castigaban de varias maneras. Siendo Atón quien le cuidara, mucho. Una protección digna de entrar en los siguientes papiros para ser colocados en la tumba de su próximo rey y que perduraran al fin de los tiempo.

Una niña muy peculiar junto a un varón había llegado desde hacía una temporada completa pero se hicieron con una verdadera amistad con Atón. Sin embargo, ambos demostraban una repulsión hacia este, muy evidente.

¿Qué se traerían entre manos aquel castaño y aquella rubia?

No quiso saberlo, tal vez lo averiguarían luego de que Atón y Heba salieran de aquel entrenamiento.

* * *

Si había algo que Heba hacía, era confiar en su hermano de manera ciega, al grado de que muchos le llamaban _tonto_ por hacerlo. ¿Qué les importaba? No conocían de aquella manera a su hermano, nadie lo sabía, nadie había compartido tantas noches y tardes, jugando, creciendo, practicando, mejorando, hablando… en fin, hacían todo que se conocían muy bien, incluso podía vender su alma a Anubis con tal de decir que sabía lo que Atum pensaba.

Pero Atum tenía comportamientos demasiado raros desde que el niño castaño había pisado el palacio. Sí, dejaba que trabajaran juntos por la extraña necesidad de este por proteger a su hermano de cualquier peligro, por muy pequeño que este fuera; empero aquel día todo fue más raro aún. No le saludó y le obligó directamente a ir a entrenar.

Ambos buscaron una espada pero, tan pronto como Heba la tomó, recibió un ataque colérico de su hermano, asustándolo. Estaba _atacándolo_ como atacaba a cualquiera, no un simple entrenamiento. Recordaba cuando Atón peleaba con cualquier enemigo capturado, aquellos rehenes que quedaban luego de intentos de atacar a Aknamkanon. Veía eso, lo veía atacando con fuerza animal, un deseo de acabar con esos seres.

Logró bloquear gran parte de los ataques, temiendo que le hiriera, acabando con sus energías, llevándolo al límite de su resistencia. Lo único que lograba ver en aquel ser era a un enviado de Seth o Anubis, inclusive a la mismísima bestia de Maat para llevarlo definitivamente al otro mundo, donde alguien descargaría su ira con todo gusto.

_Quiero que sepas que te voy a proteger de cualquier mal que quiera hacerte daño. Ni los dioses podrán tocarte._

Heba quiso salir de allí, corriendo para dar la alarma a cualquier guardia. Quería llorar al tener a un mentiroso como hermano, a un títere. Estaba viendo lo que todos decían: era crédulo. Creyó en palabras que en ese momento no eran más que un fantasma. Un fantasma que se burlaba de él, siendo el único en recordarlo.

_Lo prometo. Nada te hará daño_.

Con un grito casi animal, logró deshacerse de Atón, noqueándolo momentáneamente y salió de allí, tratando de llegar a su única salida pero éste se le adelantó. El monstruo que tomó la piel de su hermano le jaló del tobillo, provocando su caída. Se dio de bruces con el suelo, rompiéndose la nariz en el acto. Pateó y se retorció todo lo que pudo, quedando con la espalda contra el suelo. Se logró levantar, a duras penas, defendiéndose con cansancio y estupidez, logrando derribar nuevamente a Atem quien, de manera _diabólica_ se puso de pie, con la espada en mano. Detuvo los primeros intentos de clavarle la espada, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, con aquella esperanza que le decía que no era lo que creía.

Gritaba rogándole que se detuviera. Le suplicaba piedad a ese ser. Qué no habrá hecho, se rebajó a suplicar como un vil criminal, cosa que no era en aquel tiempo.

Sin embargo, un dolor profundo dolor le invadió desde el pecho. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción combinada con una mirada sacada del mismísimo Inframundo, podía catalogar la mueca como un alma que fue devorada por Maat al ser una pecadora tremenda en busca de venganza, contra él, algo que debió haber hecho en su vida pasada. Un castigo de los Dioses que su propia sangre le matara. Era una maldad satisfecha.

Las fuerzas iban abandonándole de a poco, sangre saliendo por su boca, sangre escurriendo por su nariz. El ser le soltó bruscamente, cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas. La visión iba desapareciendo, tornándose borrosa lentamente, cerrando un cuadro, para volverse negra finalmente.

Lo último que logró sentir antes dé, fue el golpe seco de su cabeza contra el piso, soltando un suspiro.

* * *

Desde que había despertado, Atón se sentía extraño, como estar en un cuerpo que no era propio del todo. Tenía las sensaciones pero no el control. Y, sin embargo, en un punto llegó solo a ver en rojo, un rojo que no podía sacarlo de un estupor. Un estupor que solo conoció cuando lidió verdaderas batallas. Como aquellas donde lidiaba con los criminales, obviamente, bajo el permiso de todos aquellos adultos que debían cuidarle. Era excitante porque significaba lo buen guerrero que podría ser, aunque debiera pensar con la cabeza fría.

Lo que le regresó a la realidad fue totalmente diferente. Usualmente, su hermano era quien le tocaba el hombro, zarandeándolo mientras le llamaba de manera suave. Lo que aquella vez le regresó a la realidad fue el grito de una niña. Esa niña, reconoció, era Mana, la rubia. Se preguntó qué lograría alterarla a tal magnitud. Estaba confundido, jamás le había pasado recién despertar todo ese estupor. Sintió algo viscoso, frío, resbalar por su rostro y cuerpo. Llevó una mano a su cuello, limpiándolo, descubriendo _sangre_. Temeroso de lo que encontraría, bajó la mirada hacia la espada que estaba clavada frente a él.

_Heba_. Heba yacía sin vida en el suelo, una espada atravesando su pecho, en el corazón. Los ojos cerrados. Con miedo se acercó a este, acunándolo entre sus brazos, sacando el arma homicida con rapidez. Giró el rostro, observando a Mana.

—¡Mana! ¡Ve por ayuda! —exclamó al borde de un ataque. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y hombro izquierdo de su hermano. Había roto su promesa de mantenerlo siempre con bien, de que nada le haría daño. De que nadie le haría daño.

La rubia se fue de aquel lugar, corriendo, gritando a todo el mundo que fuera a aquel lugar. Shimon fue el primero en escucharla, la detuvo a medio camino, tomándola de los hombros y exigiéndole que le dijera qué pasaba.

* * *

—Perdóname —susurró, permitiéndose llorar. Se aferró más a aquel cuerpo, quedando en una posición que a Yami le recordó cuando jugó contra el alma de Yugi la primera vez, diferenciándose por dónde estaba su rostro. Gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, ya se había resignado a eso, a que nunca vería la sonrisa de Heba, a que jamás escucharía sus pláticas, a nada más, que olvidaría su rostro con el pasar del tiempo. A que se resignaría a tener que rogarle a los Dioses porque sus mensajes llegaran—. No me dejes… Por favor… Vuelve… Perdóname…

Estaba destrozado. ¿_Qué_ había hecho?

Desde ese instante, todo pasó demasiado lento para Atón, viendo cómo Shimon entraba junto a varios médicos y con Aknamkanon justo detrás, viendo todo el alboroto. Mahad se escabulló junto a Mana, tratando de arrebatarle el cuerpo de Heba.

De allí en más, todo fue demasiado lento. Demasiado lento y doloroso.

* * *

O así lo recordaba Atem, un suceso que aún marcaba su vida. Incluso en su _no-vida_, siendo Yami el que vivió aquello.

Le era gracioso, de distintas maneras, había sucedido lo mismo. Por eso no quiso incluir aquellas dos fechas en donde era bastante más obvio su sufrimiento. Por eso no las anotó, porque él mismo recordaba el suceso de perder a Heba, aquella instintiva forma en que Yami acunó a su _compañero_ fue la misma en que él lo hizo con el cadáver de su hermano, solo que variando, pues había adquirido una costumbre como la japonesa, siendo vigilado por Anzu y dos completos desconocidos. Debía ser discreto.

—Sigue doliendo —dijo Atem, al aire, observando una pared distinta, donde había japonés escrito. Hierático la vida de Yami, japonés para la de Atem. Igual, careciendo de varios datos, incluido aquel.

—No puedo comparar mi pérdida con la tuya —respondió Yami, siendo consciente del pasado de su compañero—. Las diferencias están muy marcadas.

—Desde un inicio —respondió, sin mirarle—. Pero también muy cercanas.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras veían desaparecer aquello. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarles a ambos las ganas de ver más. Siempre les rodeaba una fuerza lo suficientemente capaz como para quitarles a quienes más querían.

De manera definitiva, jamás estarían acompañados del alma más _pura_ jamás vista.

* * *

Juro que en mi defensa, fue por ver una imagen sumada a ¿por qué no ponemos a Heba verdaderamente como alguien importante y a la vez sin relevancia? ¡Ja! ¡Cómo no! Juro que comenzaba a ver imágenes así, en DA y Google Images de Atem y Yugi cuando me salta una donde Atem ataca a Heba (porque era moreno, por eso sé que es Heba) de manera casi asesina, violenta. Y luego otra donde Atem ve el cuerpo, sonriendo, de Heba con una espada atravesando el pecho y luego me acordé de Heba en sí y lo que es el arco de las Memorias del Faraón (el cual, técnicamente, solo abarca dos o tres días de la vida del mismo. Sí, exacto, desde su coronación hasta el momento de su _muerte. _En fin, este es el resultado. TODO Memorias.

Para mí, darle sentido a esas imágenes fue de lo que todo mundo sabe: Zorc Necrophades como el culpable. ¿Por qué? ¡Qué más! Basta con solo ver el anime para saber que lo quiere débil y le encanta regocijarse de su inminente victoria. Así que pensé: crea a Heba, creale un pasado junto a Atem y luego, bórralo para que el manganime tenga sentido. ¡Ja! Así que, sí, encaríñense con él porque en los próximos veré cómo demonios desarrollo lo del anime, cuando lea el manga completo (en español por favor, tengo flojera de hacer uso de mi no-muy-buen-inglés para leerlo completo (porque decide esperar a que DarkAtemNoFansub lo siga traduciendo, no importándole aunque bien podría irse directo al mundo de las memorias pero non importa) (peroconesenotanbuenusodelinglésquetienesgraciasatusañosdeestudioporpartedelaescuelapormásquefueralamismacosadurantetantotiempotetradujisteunlibroyestásponiénoleelojoavariosficsdeBlessendeyvariasautorasmás)

En fin n-n nos leemos y perdón por tanta nota, necesitaba expresarme ^^U

Mattane!


	11. Sesenta días de sepultura

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1111**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Luego de aquel momento, la triste noticia corrió por todo Egipto. Mahad había logrado limpiar el nombre de Atem, alegando que la Sortija del Milenio que traía se comportaba de manera bastante extraña, sumado al hecho de que _no_ sintió al mismo durante gran parte del día, hasta después de cometida la atrocidad.

Aknamkanon tampoco se podía permitir que el último hijo que le quedaba fuera asesinado por lo que pasó eso por alto. Sin embargo, Egipto sí que se sintió aterrorizado con las constantes muertes de todos aquellos que eran fruto de su actual rey.

Los embalsamadores recibieron el cuerpo donde comenzaron a prepararlo para su vida eterna. Sacaron el cerebro de este por la nariz, abrieron su abdomen para sacarle todos sus intestinos.

Lugo lavaron el cuerpo con vino y varias hierbas aromáticas, todo con sumo cuidado y respeto, inyectaron varios químicos en sus venas y luego sumergieron el cuerpo en una sustancia salina. Varios de ellos rezaron a los Dioses para mantener el cuerpo en perfecto estado durante todo aquel tiempo. Todo por ser tan honrado príncipe que fue asesinado y nadie supo quién fue el culpable. Simultáneamente, colocaban todas las vísceras extraídas en distintos canopes.

Durante largos días esperaron hasta que el cuerpo de Heba quedara lo suficientemente firme para drenarle el agua, algo bastante difícil pero, una vez logrado, comenzaban a ungir el cuerpo con finas grasas y aceite de cedro, también se llenaba de mirra, casia, canela, semillas tostadas de flores de loto y esencias aromáticas. Luego cosían para cerrarlo. Sin embargo, no se quedaron solo para el abdomen porque cosieron también la herida de espada que tenía.

El cuerpo de Heba fue sometido a un tratamiento parecido.

Yami solo pudo pensar en que decía eso, _el cuerpo de Heba_ porque no existía más dicha alma, estaba fuera, perdida, en el juicio tal vez. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pensar? Estaba perdido, muerto.

Por culpa suya.

Los embalsamadores colocaron un amuleto muy especial donde debía estar el corazón de Heba. Una vez terminado ese trabajo, ellos mostraban a la familia los distintos tipos de momificado y, una vez elegido, aparecían los maquilladores quienes le pintaron uñas, palmas de las manos, plantas de los pies y labios. Todo para darle color al muerto. Colocaron una placa de oro y resina sobre la cavidad abdominal y tapones de tela en la nariz, con tal de evitar el goteo del líquido del cráneo.

Terminada aquella labor, comenzaron a untar resina y a envolver el cuerpo en una finísima tela. Los lienzos de Byssos, de los talleres reales. Aquellas zonas donde se creía podría haber deformidades, fueron apoyadas con almohadones. Aún no comprendía la razón de mandar a hacer que su rostro fuera cubierto con un velo en vez de colocarle una hoja de oro.

En las sábanas se colocaron joyas y bastantes piedras preciosas, sin escatimar en gastos.

Así se estuvo por sesenta días.

Y cumplidos esos días, Atón levantó el velo y colocó una moneda debajo de la lengua de su hermano, todavía inerte a la vida por su gran desesperación y miedo a lo que había hecho. Más tarde, colocaron al príncipe Heba en su féretro y éste comenzó a ser transportado por toros en una calle que fue rociada previamente con leche. Aquella calle llevaba hasta la tumba prematura de Heba… mejor dicho, la que sería de Atón pero en un compartimento aparte, así lo había pedido el futuro faraón hacía tiempo.

Los únicos que conformaban la familia real no lloraban pero quien fue nodriza de aquel niño sí. Atem por estar tan ido con lo que hizo y Aknamkanon tratando de resolver el problema.

Se consumaron los ritos funerarios, los últimos ritos funerarios y fue sepultado. Heba estaba sepultado, siendo juzgado por Maat y entrando a una mejor vida.

Atón no quería saber de eso. _No _había estado preparado.

Así como Yami no lo estaba en esos momentos.

* * *

—¿Enfermo? —cuestionó con curiosidad Atem, sentado en el pasillo que dividía a ambas mentes. ¿Crear a ambos? ¿No debían volverse uno solo? Era demasiado curioso lo que el destino provocaba.

—No exactamente —respondió Yami, viendo la puerta de Atem, rememorando la propia.

Atem miró hacia el de piel blanca.

—Él está bien —respondió, captando la atención de este—. Yugi está a salvo, salvando tal vez un par de raspones o cortes cuando ayuda en la cocina por distraerse, está sin rasguño alguno.

Eso tranquilizó un poco a Yami, quien apoyó la cabeza contra su propia puerta.

—Sabes, hasta ahora tengo un solo deseo —dijo el de piel morena, ganándose un sonido que cuestionaba lo que decía—. Bueno, desechando todos los que pude tener en mi vida de mortal y excluyendo los tuyos —aquello encendió las mejillas de Yami quien había entendido a la primera el doble sentido en que fueron dichas aquellas palabras y por más que negara, seguiría insistiendo este—, es que regreses con él. Tal vez que se encuentre otra prueba para regresarte.

—¿Otro rompecabezas? —preguntó, con los ojos cerrados. Lo liberó, armando algo que era considerado imposible, podría con otros más—. No hay más. Querremos regresar pero ya no es nuestro turno, es el de él, de tener la vida que le quitamos.

Atem sintió aquello como una daga en el corazón.

—Además, preferiría ya desaparecer. Yo no debiera existir y la poca esencia de Heba te ha de estar esperando.

Yami se levantó, entrando nuevamente a su habitación y cerrándola para impedirle el paso. Quería estar solo. Y aquello, Atem lo aprovechó para regresar a la Tierra, al menos vagamente y no como lo fue durante tanto tiempo. Lo vio dormir, con el deck descansando en su escritorio. Había sido modificado nuevamente pero no superaba la pérdida. Levantó el deck y comenzó a buscar unas cuantas cartas. Cuatro en específico.

El Mago Silencioso, El Espadachín Silencioso, Gandora el Dragón de la Destrucción y Malvavisco.

Miró cada una de ellas, sobretodo la primera que sacó. El recuerdo de aquel último duelo y el hecho de que ahora estuviera superando la pérdida era algo que no lograba comprender pero pediría ayuda a Yami o visitaría a alguien más, de sus amigos, para buscar una respuesta.

Susurró brevemente en hierático y regresó las cartas al deck, acomodándolo a como fue dejado anteriormente. Finalmente, regresó su atención a Yugi y se arrodilló, cruzando los brazos, lanzando una plegaria hacia el chico que allí descansaba. Mayormente eran sus deseos de ver a ese muchacho y comprender al final qué era lo que le mantenía de esa manera.

Él culpaba a esos viajes que hacía pero podría existir otra respuesta.

Se levantó, desapareciendo de aquella habitación.

* * *

¡Wow! Ya llevaba tanto tiempo sin investigar que ¡casi me explota la cabeza de tanto que encontré! Jaja ¿Les confieso algo? A mitad de este capítulo (véase, luego de terminar lo del rito de Heba) me puse a leer un fic que actualizó hace dos años y ¿qué creen? ¡Se los recomiendo mucho! Búsquenlo, se llama "Rompecabezas Incompletos" y es de la autora de Fanfiction Kogaxe.

Es una preciosa perspectiva contraria. Lo malo, lo dejó en un momento bueno con ganas de "¿qué demonios pasó aquí?" Porque, lo juro, estaba súper emocionada por la seriedad con la que narraba.

Si quieren tomar cierta parte de eso, les invito a leerlo. Lectores de Fanfiction, está en mis favoritos, lectores de Amor-Yaoi, tienen que buscarlo, lo lamento, no está en mi perfil.

Otra cosa, pueden tomarlo a que pasa simultáneamente a este fic o que entra en ciertos lugares pero no todo, solo la vaga idea porque, finalmente, encontré la manera de que entrara al Yugi que vimos en GX y combinarlo con el Yugi de _The Name of Falcon_… que, por cierto, está en mi perfil de Face.

¿Qué más les agrego para despedirme finalmente de este emocionante capítulo para mí porque me ha subido las ganas de hacer algo en este fic a futuro? Ummm *pensando*

Creo que he de repetirme y añadir algo. Lean ese fic, Rompecabezas Incompletos de Kogaxe y Que el Cielo Decida de Koko-13… he de decir que me han hecho volver a fangirlear como una novata. ¡Así de duro me pegaron! Fangirleo internamente con todos y cada uno de los fics que logran atraparme, diciéndome que no debería pero Que el Cielo Decida… bueno, cabe decir que mi hermana me lanzó un cubetazo de agua fría porque grité, lloré, reí, me hice bolita, me enojé, odié, amé, hice tantas cosas con tan hermosos sentimientos que me volví loca. Léanlo, se los imploro. Maldita sea, ¡Marik es un maldito amor con ese maldito y sensual ombligo bailoteando al ritmo de quién sabe qué demonios de música! (¿?) Olviden eso, no era exactamente lo que quería decir pero es que me da risa cada escenario y por Dios, los besos compartidos son más dulces que la miel y que muchas cosas dulces. Es hermoso Dios. Solo que al primero, dos años de que actualizó, el segundo, bueno actualizó en abril así que…

Quizá deba agregar que el mismo soundtrack de la versión japonesa del anime sirve para soundtrack de este fic pero todavía no tengo claro en qué escenas usaría tal o cual. Solos sé que ahora, Lonely Darkness sirve muy bien para la visita de Atem y ahora me voy, fue mucha nota. Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 11

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras:578**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Atem solo visitó una última vez a Yugi, durante uno de sus duelos, viendo que sus adorables monstruos respondían con mucho ímpetu a los deseos de su dueño. Podía parecer que perdía ante rivales más fuertes con monstruos terriblemente poderosos pero Yugi siempre encontraba la forma de demostrarles que las apariencias _adorables_ de sus monstros solo eran ilusorias.

En aquel duelo, vio cómo el compañero de Yami peleaba por su honor y de demostrar quién era realmente. Lo único que le dolió fue el ataque final. Siempre supo que el Mago Oscuro solo le hacía caso al joven japonés por su intervención y que su verdadero sirviente era el Mago Silencioso. Y por ello mismo le dolía, al recordar que siempre sería esa su carta del triunfo, desde el día en que le dejó su espada…

Apartó ese pensamiento en cuanto vio que Yugi se acercaba al contrincante, motivándole. Siempre haría eso.

Sonrió con orgullo, ese pudo haber sido su hermano. Desapareció en aquel instante, regresando al cuerpo que le esperaba en el inframundo. Aquel que se mantenía a la espera y aburrido completamente de estar allí.

Se prometió nunca más volver. Ya era tiempo de pasar a la siguiente vida. De esperar un juicio justo. Entró a su habitación mental y anotó otro dato a la pared en hierático. Se quedó sentando, recordando él mismo su propio sufrimiento tras la pérdida de Heba.

* * *

Los sesenta días de preparación fueron una tortura constante, el día en que le puso la moneda debajo de su lengua fue todavía peor porque fue su confirmación de lo que pasó y pasaba.

_Todo _había sido su culpa.

Y no podría enmendarlo. Se torturó constantemente con eso. O hasta que pudo mantener en su memoria a Heba debido a que Mahad, por petición de su propio padre, creó memorias falsas a todos dentro del palacio y selló sus poderes después de eso, alegando que era mejor así.

Ya no se sentía culpable, era una sensación distinta. Se comenzó a sentir vacío por un lado. Una mitad faltante. No hacía preguntas porque nadie las respondería.

_Obelisk, Osiris, Ra._

_Obelisk, Osiris, Ra._

_Obelisk, Osiris, Ra._

Solo tenía eso en mente. Sumado también a esa falta que tanto le hacía su corazón sentir. ¿Por qué los nombres de dos de sus dioses sonaban con bastante frecuencia en su mente? ¿Qué significaba que fueran dichas constantemente por su cabeza? Hasta donde sabía, era imposible que tuvieran gran relevancia.

Al menos no fue así hasta que comenzó a ver a las lápidas de piedras con dibujos extraños. ¿Significaría algo que tuviera esos nombres en la cabeza? Prefirió ignorarlo hasta llegar con su padre, quien yacía moribundo en su lecho, teniendo él casi la edad para tomar una esposa. Mahad cuidaba y le narraba cosas referentes a esos extraños artículos pero no más allá de eso. Se preguntaba qué tendrían que ver.

* * *

Atem se rio de sí mismo, largo tiempo habría pasado. Muchos años, Mahad y Mana habían hecho un espléndido trabajo para evitar que recordara a Heba, que todo el mundo lo mandara al olvido, todo por la culpa que le carcomía.

Sin embargo, y eso era algo que aprendió mucho tiempo después del mismo fue que ese vacío que siempre sintió era el anhelo y culpa de su corazón, un sentimiento que por más magia uno usara, jamás desaparecería del todo. Estaría presente incluso en aquellos momentos, más de tres mil años de que su muerte ocurriera.

* * *

¿Saben algo? Se me ha estado ocurriendo hacerle su soundtrack a este fic pero tengo un pequeño problema: no tengo qué para ambientarla. A veces se me viene como con "King with no Memories" o "Lonely Darkness" pero realmente, quisiera hacerle uno.

¿Alguien puede ayudarme? De cualquier tipo, voy a escucharlas y ya diré para crearlo pero ahora mismo, casi terminando y publicando este cap, comencé a escuchar una de Evanescence y quisiera saber si entran aquí o no

Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Chapter 12

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: **2389

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Yugi miró el cartucho sobre su cuello, el único recuerdo que pudo conservar de Atem ya que este se había ido, dejándolo en la habitación que había sido de ambos aquella lejana noche previa a la Batalla Ceremonial.

Era su recuerdo de que todo lo pasado era real. Que en verdad existió un hombre que era capaz de cambiarlo todo, desde un simple momento hasta un destino entero. Su propia vida iba incluida en el paquete puesto que desde el preciso instante en que tocó la caja dorada que conservaba y donde guardaba el deck de su viejo amigo, su vida comenzó a cambiar.

No se quejaba, en absoluto. Le agradaba bastante, a eso sumado en que era una especie de tema _tabú_ entre sus propios amigos, no permitirían que nadie más supiera de lo mismo. Haga y Ryuzaki lo habían comprendido y, hasta el momento, mantuvieron la boca cerrada. No habían hablado de nada referente al antiguo faraón que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la silla en la cual descansaba, guardando el cartucho entre sus ropas y después tomó su deck, barajándolo y tratando de crear una nueva estrategia con todas las cartas que ya tenía, usando al Mago Silencioso como el mayor ícono de su deck.

_El duelista silencioso_ había creído escuchar a alguien llamarle de esa manera. Y podía decirlo a que aprendió a serlo. Un año y medio a la sombra de alguien, un año y medio viendo y pensando y elaborando y apoyando a su otro yo. Un año y medio donde aprendió del mejor.

—Creo que mejor me detengo de pensar en él —se susurró, acomodando las cartas. Dándoles tantas combinaciones como era posible que él creara—. Sin embargo, sigo extrañándolo.

* * *

El Rey Aknamkanon murió cuando Atón tenía alrededor de catorce años, casi por cumplir los quince, por lo cual, este se encargó de los ritos funerarios de su padre y, terminados los días de lutos, fue coronado un nuevo rey.

Su hijo Atón tomó el trono de Egipto a los quince años de edad. Había realizado cada uno de los ritos necesarios y había predominado que todo aquel lugar era gobernado por él y se encargaría de dar la paz. Por aquellos momentos se encontraba dentro del palacio, una vez terminados. También cambió su nombre de Atón a Atem, algo que no reconocía del todo por qué había pasado.

Sin embargo, lo hizo y Shimon lo había mandado a corregir en la tumba del rey. Era bastante tarde y el joven rey no se sentía del todo bien, teniendo que sujetarse la cabeza y cerrando los ojos un momento.

_Creo que te queda mejor Atum._

—¡Faraón! —cuchicheó Shimon, tratando de despertar a Atem quien se había quedado dormido.

_No sé realmente pero siento que Atum te queda más que el de los rayos de nuestro dios padre._

—¡Faraón! —exclamó nuevamente.

Atem se levantó, soltando un pequeño quejido. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despejar su mente. ¿Qué habría sido eso? ¿Esa voz en su cabeza diciendo otro nombre? ¿Por qué se parecería al que habría elegido en aquellos momentos? ¿De quién era esa voz? Escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta por lo que pudo concentrarse en lo que pasaba. Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose en el trono de Egipto. Por un momento, entró en una especie de pánico al haberse desconectado momentáneamente del mundo.

—Durante todo momento debe actuar con la dignidad que le corresponde a la representación viviente de los dioses —escuchó a Shimon por lo que posó sus ojos sobre este, algo aterrado por lo que había hecho—. ¡Dormirse en el trono…! —su visir se calló antes de continuar—. ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!

Atem se sintió ligeramente abochornado por eso pero no lo dejó entrever. Ya sabía que Shimon reaccionaría así por aquella enorme falta que hizo pero no pudo evitarlo además, ¿no había cerrado los ojos momentáneamente?

Delegó aquellos pensamientos, ya era tarde para enmendarse, además era innecesario hacerlo pues carecía de fundamentos para explicarse a su visir. Otra cosa que agregaba a ello era aquel recuerdo de una lejana voz.

_¿Qué estará pasando?_

Enfocó su mirada en otro punto, notando que sus seis sacerdotes estaban allí, observando cómo un guardia entraba y hacía una reverencia, dejando su pie izquierdo adelantado. Este dio el gran anuncio de lo que se haría pero Atem sintió nuevamente nervios por desconocer de qué estaban hablando. ¿Tanto tiempo se había dormido?

—Disculpe, Shimon —llamó en voz baja, captando la atención del anciano hombre—. ¿Puede explicarme qué está pasando?

Cabe señalar que el pobre Shimon se llevó la más grande sorpresa del mundo, haciendo enorme sus ojos y completamente horrorizado de lo que su rey decía. Se llegó a preguntar si era el mismo de hacía unas cuantas horas. Tuvo que recomponerse, no podía haber dos fallas dentro.

—Los seis altos sacerdotes elegidos por los Artículos estaban a punto de iniciar un juicio —respondió, tratando de no demostrar lo alborotado que estaba ante Atem, cuestionándose la razón de estar tan perdido.

El muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza cuando uno de sus guardias preguntó si podrían continuar. Una vez confirmado, el mismo guardia mandó a llamar a los otros, quienes traían a un prisionero quien se revolvía, pidiendo que se detuvieran.

—¡Este hombre ha sido capturado intentando entrar en la tumba del anterior faraón! —exclamó los pecados cometidos. Este gritaba en su defensa, alegando que estaba vacía, cosa que enfureció a su visir aunque no lo dejó en muestra y solo aquellos como Mahad y los que le conocieron de años podían explicarlo—. ¡El lugar de descanso de los faraones es el territorio de los Dioses! ¡Enséñenle que aquellos que pisan en el piso sagrado deben hacer frente al juicio de los Dioses!

El ladrón soltó un quejido cuando fue puesto de rodillas de manera brusca por uno de los guardias. Shimon se quedó pensando seriamente en lo dicho pero debía ser una total mentira.

—Gran Faraón, no hay otro fin para los ladrones como este que roban las tumbas reales —dijo Shimon a Atem quien prestaba atención al juicio. Recordaba que antes su padre le permitía practicar una verdadera batalla con aquellos que su conducta fuera terriblemente imperdonable.

Sin embargo, aquel le generaba una enorme curiosidad y repulsión al mismo tiempo. Pisar la tumba de su padre era trabajo de la familia real, él no debería andar por allí pero el decir con tanto fervor lo vacía que estaba aquel lugar… ¿qué habría pasado ahora? Días después de ser enterrado.

—Los pecadores serán juzgados por los siete sagrados objetos del faraón y sus sacerdotes.

—¡Ahora este pecador será juzgado por los artículos!

El ladrón preguntó, con bastante ira, qué era lo que iban a hacer. No obstante, fue ignorado por todos en la sala, considerándolo peor que los esclavos que construían las pirámides y tumbas, peor que los mismos embalsamadores, soportados únicamente por la labor que hacían.

El sacerdote Shada se acercó con su _Sennen Ank_ para buscar el monstruo _Ka_ de aquel hombre, encontrándolo. Una vez hecha su labor, anunció el éxito de la misma, dejando paso a que Aknadin se hiciera cargo de traer a aquel monstruo a la realidad, tomando una horrenda forma de cientos de brazos, como el de una araña, y de un cuerpo parecido al de una calavera, sin piernas.

Era el primer juicio que presenciaba el joven, siéndole negado por su padre incontables veces en el pasado, perdiendo su tiempo en otros lugares.

_Lo prometo._

Atem parpadeó repetidamente, buscando con sus ojos el origen de aquella voz. Sonaba joven, infantil incluso. ¿Acaso pertenecía a un niño? ¿Sería Horus tiempo después de ser engendrado que le buscaba?

Lo ignoró cuando vio a sus guardias aparecer con una lápida de piedra. Ahora comprendía cómo es que se mantenían aquellas lápidas y, más que eso, se lograba que el número incrementara. Aknadin llamó a Seto, quien soltó primero un bufido.

—Un Ka de nivel tan bajo como este no sirve ni como entretenimiento para el faraón —dijo, al ver lo que estaba obligado a encerrar. De todas maneras lo hizo.

Atem solo deseó poder girar los ojos ante la prepotencia de aquel sujeto. Decir cosas que ni pensaba en su nombre. Sin embargo, se aguantó al ver cómo ese sacerdote encerraba a la bestia en la lápida de piedra, liberando de todo mal al ladrón.

Los guardias se llevaron la lápida para colocarla en el santuario especial. El sacerdote con más edad felicitó al castaño pero este le restó importancia, alegando que fue demasiado aburrido para Atem quien tenía una cara bastante seria.

Posó sus ojos azules sobre el ladrón, quien estaba con la cabeza casi sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Destripamos y descuartizamos al prisionero como castigo? —sonrió con sorna. Atem sintió la punzada de un recuerdo donde él atacaba sin piedad a esos seres. Pero había _algo_ más en ellos.

—Eso es innecesario —dijo Aknadi, mirándole de reojo—. El Ka malvado ya ha sido exorcizado del alma de este hombre —sermoneó, nadie podía replicarle al ser uno de los hombres más _sabios_ dentro de aquellos límites—. Aunque sea un pecador, parte del deber de los sacerdotes es mostrar piedad, ¿no estás de acuerdo, sacerdote Seto?

El mencionado levantó su _Sennen Rod_ y miró al profanador con una sonrisa bastante extraña, pensando en las distintas muertes que podría tener, asustando al hombre quien le miraba con súplica.

—El lugar de descanso de los faraones es tierra de los Dioses. No debe haber ningún tipo de compasión para un ladrón de tumbas que profana un lugar tan sagrado —hizo un rápido movimiento entre su artículo y el pecador—. Sugiero que despellejemos su cuerpo, rompamos sus huesos y le ejecutemos como advertencia para otros ladrones.

El hombre comenzó a rogar piedad. No solo al Sacerdote Seto sino a todos los demás, inclusive al mismísimo Rey de Egipto le suplicó porque no hicieran eso, arrepentido de haber entrado a la tumba de Aknamkanon.

Aknadin fue bastante condescendiente y solo le mandó a trabajo, similar al de un esclavo o peor por un largo tiempo. ¿Quién sabría si sobreviviría? Los guardias lo levantaron y se lo llevaron de aquel lugar, dejando a la Corte Real.

—¡Sacerdote Mahad! —exclamó el de ojos azules, bastante fastidiado por lo que había pasado. Tendría que desquitárselas con alguien—. La supervisión de la tumba real es el deber de tus guardias, ¿verdad? Últimamente he visto que las tumbas reales han sido profanadas con demasiada frecuencia.

El mencionado solo cerró los ojos y se acercó a su rey y un muy viejo amigo, arrodillándose con el pie izquierdo adelantado, sin atreverse a verle a la cara por no querer faltarle al respeto.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —respondió a todos esos cuestionamientos y a Atem—. Sin embargo, durante los últimos días, los augurios que el _Sennen Ring_ me ha mandado han sido extremadamente erráticos —el joven sacerdote se puso de pie, atreviéndose a mirarle—. El número de Ka en las almas de las personas ha aumentado demasiado. No puedo detectar a cada pecador ni cada intención maligna.

Seto solo mostró su mirada más gélida, posada en la espalda del protector de la Sortija del Milenio.

—¡Es el deber de los seis sacerdotes proteger al Faraón! —exclamó ante las patéticas excusas de Mahad, según él—-. Tanto en este mundo como en las tumbas donde esperan para pasar al siguiente mundo.

—¡Gran Faraón! —llamó la atención Mahad, ignorando el regaño de Seto—. ¡Pido permiso para enlistar más tropas para fortalecer la guardia del Valle!

Atem no necesitó realmente pensarlo. Confiaba en aquel sujeto, después de todo, eran amigos de la infancia.

—Te lo encargo —sentenció.

Los sacerdotes comenzaron a hablar sobre la mejor estrategia para el cuidado de las tumbas mientras Atem se acariciaba el tabique de la nariz, algo cansado.

_Lo prometo. Nada te hará daño._

_Esa_ era su voz. ¿Por qué diría algo así? En lo que recordaba y sabía de todo, no existía razón alguna para que eso fuera dicho por él, en un tiempo donde era un niño todavía. ¿Qué significaría?

—¡No se preocupe, Gran Faraón! —escuchó a Shimon decir, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto. Le miró, haciendo como que esa otra falta no existía más—. Personalmente he tomado la responsabilidad de diseñar la tumba en la que descansará eternamente.

Aquello le llegó como una pequeña pedrada, no se lo esperaba. ¿De qué estaría hablando?

—En realidad, los diseños están completos y la construcción está bastante adelantada —el anciano soltó un par de carcajadas cómplices del joven rey—. En secreto, claro está. En secreto —miró realmente, solo para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando—. Los constructores de la tumba real, de la villa Deir El-Medna, no solo son muy confiables sino que muy hábiles. Después de su muerte, mi gran faraón, le garantizo que descansará en paz. Su tumba contiene varias de mis mejores trampas. Es absolutamente imposible que entre un ladrón —el anciano puso unas octavas más alta su voz, por la alegría que le embargaba—. Incluso si alguien rompe la barrera, solo encontrará un lugar de perdición que enviará a cualquier ladrón a las doce horas de la noche.

Atem solo puso una cara de aburrimiento. Shimon había mal interpretado su expresión pero ¿qué pasaba con su cabeza? Una voz extraña y la propia, de niños. No lo comprendía y su visir menos, quien se interesaba más en lo que debería hacer como faraón, en sus preocupaciones de nación, no de las personales, que pasaban a un largo segundo plano. Era aburrido. Shimon vio esa cara por lo que tuvo que agregar, ya más compuesto de lo que era verdaderamente.

—Siendo sincero, la tumba de su padre es un prototipo de la suya. ¡No importa la habilidad del ladrón, no debería ser capaz de atravesarla!

Atem iba a hablar cuando el _Sennen Tauk_ comenzó a brillar en el cuello de Isis, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. La sacerdotisa también estaba sorprendida de que llegara en aquel preciso instante.

—Mi _Sennen Tauk _ha captado un… un futuro perturbador.

—¡Un futuro perturbador! —exclamó Atem, bastante sorprendido de las palabras de ella. La joven sacerdotisa continuó con su explicación.

—Una sombra maligna se aproxima a palacio… Alguien con increíble Heka**1**

* * *

**1\. **Heka es igual a magia para los egipcios.

* * *

Sep, para aquellos que se leyeran el manga, son diálogos y escenas del mismo. Me gusta más lo poco que he leído que lo que vi en el anime, ¡Seto era un corderito! ¡Quien lo medio puso como tal fue Kisara! Y me gusta mucho cómo lo hace JAJA!

Además, me gustaría bastante ver cómo logro reducir diálogos y describir a la perfección las escenas dibujadas por nuestro maestro Takahashi! Quiero probarme en esto, he aceptado el reto.

Bien, me despido por ahora y sigo esperando sus respuestas referentes al soundtrack de este fic. Y, por cierto, tengo demasiado metida en la cabeza la forma de la muerte de Atem :3

Nos vemos!


	14. Chapter 13

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

Total de palabras: 2613

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Katsuya Jonouichi estaba revisando la baraja de Yugi mientras éste revisaba la suya. Encontrarse con que había desaparecido al Mago Oscuro era bastante fuerte, siendo que le había visto como a un amigo pero comprendía que no deseaba a un sirviente de quien fue el faraón. Lo que le sorprendió todavía más era encontrar que su deck era exactamente como muchos habían dicho: el deck de un duelista silencioso.

Yugi buscaba la forma de que el Mago Silencioso fuera beneficiado, incluido el Espadachín, usando a Malvavisco también pero se concentraba demasiado en _ella_.

—Yugi —le llamó, captando su atención—. ¿Este eres tú?

El tricolor solo se rio mientras tomaba la carta del Mago Silencioso y la veía, teniendo cierto presentimiento.

—De alguna manera —respondió, apartando la vista, demostrándole al Espadachín de Flama—. Igual que tú te consideraste este en un tiempo. Ahora sé que tu eres Ojos Rojos. Algo me grita que mi deck del Silencio me ayudará bastante aunque pocos le vean de utilidad, a decir verdad. No es muy conocido realmente. Bueno, conocido sí pero utilizado no.

—Era Atem quien usaba el deck Oscuro, ¿verdad? —preguntó y Yugi solo asintió, sin caer realmente en la tristeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que superó la pérdida, ya no era como aquel primer mes. O el segundo.

O tercero.

Jonouichi terminó por reírse aunque no quisiera, ganándose la atención nuevamente de su amigo quien le cuestionó de su arranque de risa. El rubio no le respondió a la primera por seguir pensando en la ironía más grande que pudo encontrar hasta ese momento. La segunda vez tampoco respondió, pensando en que podría herirlo al tocar esa _llaga. _Pero se obligó a contestarlo, fue su propia tontería quien le hizo caer en eso.

—Atem usaba un deck con elemento predominante de Oscuridad mientras que tú usas uno de Luz —respondió al constante cuestionamiento.

Yugi solo se llevó su mano al cuello, donde el cartucho se escondía debajo de su ropa. Era irónico porque… nunca supo usar verdaderamente bien ese deck, siempre era su otro yo quien debía manejarlo y comprendía el por qué.

Hasta el final lo supo, creando aquel deck con el que derrotó al Bakura Oscuro y que mejoró para hacer frente a su otro yo.

* * *

Un sujeto vestido como el anterior faraón se colocó frente al palacio, soltando pequeñas risas. Iba rodeado de cientos de joyas y una _momia_ a su lado, tirada, atada del cuello. Los guardias le detuvieron de inmediato pero su escalofriante figura hizo que los mismos le obedecieran, entrando a palacio, guiándolo sin saberlo hasta la Corte de Sacerdotes, anunciando quién había llegado pero sin saber realmente cómo llamarlo. Varios de los guardias fueron lanzados con fuerza mientras un hombre se abría paso, sonriendo con malicia y superioridad.

El único guardia que se opuso yacía sin vida a los pies de aquel hombre quien dio un profundo respiro y, de manera burlona, se alegró de estar donde estaba: la Sala del Trono. Shimon y Atem le vieron con total recelo mientras que los Sacerdotes pusieron una expresión seria, bloqueando todo camino hacia el Gran Faraón, protegiéndolo inclusive si su vida corría riesgo.

El hombre soltó todas las joyas rituales de la tumba de su padre, gritando de manera orgullosa de dónde los había tomado y, después, levantó a la momia, del cuello ya que estaba atada en ese preciso lugar.

—¿No pueden colocar mejores trampas? —se burló. Shimon se enfureció, decir que sus trampas eran inútiles y qué decir del pueblo al que pidió ayuda. El hombre comenzó a reírse a pierna suelta, burlándose—. ¿Van a juzgarme bastardos? ¿¡A mí!? ¡Bakura!

Atem y Bakura tuvieron un pequeño duelo de miradas. El Gran Faraón sorprendido mientras que el Ladrón de Tumbas estaba riéndose, contento de lo que había hecho. Los sacerdotes interrumpieron la mirada fija del ladrón, diciéndole que el castigo que le esperaba sería terrible.

Bakura no se sintió atemorizado, alegando que las reliquias funerarias eran baratijas inservibles y lo que realmente deseaba eran los artículos que colgaban en el cuello de la Corte Real. Por aquella palabrería, el sacerdote Seto comenzó a reírse, divertido de la actitud del hombre delante de él.

—Que un ladrón miserable como tú se atreva a plantarse frente a los sacerdotes requiere coraje. Me aseguraré de preparar un tarro para tus tripas igual de grande.

Aknadin decidió delegar las palabras del muchacho y tratar de hacerle entender a Bakura el riesgo que se corría el tomar los artículos siendo no elegido por estos. Diciéndole todos los riesgos que había incluso para ellos pero el ladrón solo se rio, calmo, suave, alegre de saber todo eso, deseándolos mucho más. El sacerdote Seto fue quien le dijo nuevamente su castigo, con una mirada de superioridad acompañada de una sonrisa ladina.

Bakura desafió a los seis sacerdotes, diciendo que sería interesante hacerlo, seguro de lo que era capaz.

Shimon tranquilizó a Atem, narrándole que, al ser un mero ladrón, Bakura no debería tener un monstruo tan fuerte y que el único preocupado debería ser ese hombre, al carecer de un heka tan fuerte como el que en palacio residía por la combinación de todos aquellos que fueron elegidos por los artículos, sumado al hecho de que, en su más profundo pensamiento, sabía que Mahad era mucho más fuerte de lo que se demostraba a simple vista.

Atem se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que sus soldados habían hecho en el momento de la distracción de Bakura al alardear demasiado: traer una lápida de piedra. Sus sacerdotes pensaban en cómo encerrar y liberar a aquel sujeto de su maldad.

Sin embargo, los artículos se habían vuelto locos. La balanza era incapaz de determinar la maldad del ladrón, el collar le mostraba a Isis el futuro que le esperaba al mundo entero con aquel Ka tan malvado. La sortija no se mantenía quieta, señalando a todas direcciones y el ojo era incapaz de mostrarle a Aknadin la forma de aquel monstruo residente de Bakura. Solo era capaz de ver un pozo oscuro y sin fondo, lleno de odio, rencor, sed de venganza, incapaz de ver las cosas como ellos. Su justicia era otra.

Aknadin anunció varias advertencias a Shada cuando este tomó su lugar con la _Sennen Ank_ para revelar a todos aquel monstruo. Este hizo caso pero se encontró con un poderoso Ka dentro de un vil y vulgar ladrón, sorprendiéndose de ser atacado. Se asustó por lo mismo y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tratando de esquivarlo, tropezándose con sus propios pies. Estaba alterado, asustado, sudaba frío.

Miró a la tabla de piedra y anunció algo que ninguno de los presentes creyó: que sería incapaz de contener al monstruo. Bakura se rio bajo al tiempo en que convocaba a su monstruo Ka, Aknadin puso el aviso a los demás, pendiente de lo que ese hombre hacía.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la aparición del demonio que residía dentro de Bakura. Estaban incrédulos de que algo así existiera dentro de un miserable ladrón.

—No es un demonio —dijo tranquilo, satisfecho de ver la incredulidad en todo el mundo—. Él es Diabound, el espíritu de la Muerte.

Shimon estaba más que incrédulo, viendo aquel Ka maligno.

_Imposible, un Ka nivel Dios, un nivel sagrado, no debiera existir en el corazón malvado de un ladrón_.

Seto ignoró la sorpresa previa y solo retó a Bakura, diciéndole que jamás subestimara a los artículos y _selló_ a la bestia en la lápida de piedra de un rápido movimiento. Claro, tuvo aires de suficiencia al ver que sí había logrado lo que se propuso en un inicio aunque pronto desapareció al ver cómo Diabound rompía la lápida y salía de la misma.

Una mirada oscura apareció en el rostro de Seto, preparado para retar a Bakura. Aknadin pidió al mismo que le permitiera ayudarle por el enorme poder de esa bestia pero negó, alegando que él era más que suficiente para derrotarlo.

Comenzó a lanzar un cántico en hierático, logrando que una lápida apareciera en el suelo, atravesándolo poco a poco, nunca se detuvo por más que tuviera que cambiarlo, llamando a uno de sus varios sirvientes, llamando la atención de los guardias que estaban cerca del santuario de Udyat, murmurando entre sí lo que debería estar pasando dentro como para ser necesario llamarlo.

Llamó a _Galestgoras_. Un monstruo parecido a un dragón con un largo y grueso cuello, brazos extremadamente largos rematados en cuatro garras. Furioso se puso contra Diabound, gruñendo.

—¡Diaha!

Bakura se burló de la bestia llamada por Seto, alegando que ningún maldito monstruo de cualquier criminal estúpido le llegaría a su dios porque él era _el Rey de los Ladrones_. Seto le regresó la burla con más toque propio, sonriendo y diciendo que aquel patético monstruo llamado Diabound sería destruido. Galestgoras atacó a Diabound en un brazo, mordiéndolo con fuerza, hiriendo a Bakura quien se enfureció al ver que tal monstruo quería hacerle daño, mandando que la boca de serpiente que atacó al monstruo del sacerdote.

El ladrón de tumbas sonrió al ver eso pero pronto vio su error, al ver que Galestgoras no tenía ni un rasguño y, por lo tanto, Seto no sufría el ataque. El hombre con el _Sennen Rod_ mandó a que su bestia diera el último ataque.

Los monstruos peleaban, Diabound no permitía que ningún ataque fuera concretado por parte de Galestgoras y pasaba de manera viceversa hasta que el enorme dragón quedó arriba del de Bakura, pensando que era el momento del golpe final cuando Diabound atravesó el suelo.

—Diabound no regresó a mi cuerpo —se burló—. Solo activé su habilidad especial —con una sonrisa, esperando a que su monstruo llegara, continuó hablando—. El _Ka_ que habita en mi corazón puede obtener cualquier poder que yo quiera. ¿Tienes una idea?

Galestgoras esperaba a que Diabound apareciera, en un estado de alerta absoluto.

—¡Soy un ladrón de tumbas! ¿Sabes qué poder me gustaría tener para atrapar más tesoros? —Seto gruñó bajo, ya sabiendo _qué_ era lo que desearía—. ¡Pasar libremente a través de las paredes!

Shimon estaba sorprendido, ¿era tan poderoso? ¡Era irreal!

—Una cosa más —dijo Bakura, sonriendo con sorna—. ¡Si la lápida de la que invocaste a ese demonio es destruida, él también lo será!

Seto regresó la espalda demasiado tarde. Apenas ató cabos en ese instante con lo que había dicho. Vio con absoluta sorpresa que la imagen de Diabound empezaba a aparecer para, después, explotar la lápida, liberando al monstruo, destruyendo a Galestgoras.

Miró al faraón nuevamente, quien estaba serio por lo que presenciaba, preguntándose las verdaderas intenciones de aquel ser.

—¡Tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente Rey! —exclamó, señalándolo.

Los sacerdotes se preguntaban cómo podía ser que aquella poderosa bestia fuera destruida. Seto solo se lamentaba de que fuera así, un monstruo menos para divertirse. Bakura se burlaba completamente del pobre nivel de esas bestias, alegando que _insignificantes pececillos _le hirieran a su poderoso monstruo.

—¿Qué dices? Si yo pierdo tendrás mi cabeza pero si tú pierdes yo tomaré tu vida, tus adornos de oro y… ¡esos artículos!

Aknadin saltó de inmediato, regañándolo con severidad al atreverse a hablarle con tanta falta de respeto al gobernante de Egipto, diciéndole que una misericordia sería inconcebible para él, con tan vulgar y vil lengua.

—¡Bakura! —llamó Atem desde su lugar, haciéndose sonar por primera vez después de mucho rato—. ¿Para qué quieres los Artículos?

Bakura bufó y levantó a la momia que traía atada por el cuello.

—¡Deberías preguntarle a él!

Atem miró con absoluta sorpresa el cadáver que traía en mano. Alguien gritó el nombre de su predecesor. Seto solo anunció la carencia de perdón ante la gravísima falta de respeto que tuvo Bakura con el cuerpo de Aknamkanon. Había sido arrastrado por toda la ciudad hasta ese lugar, había sido profanado su lugar de descanso. Demasiada ira contenían todos los presentes. Atem conocía a la momia mejor que nadie pues había sido el encargado de que todos y cada uno de los ritos funerarios fueran cumplidos al pie de la letra.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú del Rey Aknamkanon? —cuestionó Aknadin, señalando a Bakura—. ¡Gobernó por más de cuarenta años y terminó con las guerras que habían asolado en esta tierra, trayendo paz a Egipto! ¡La razón de que existan estos artículos era por su deseo de paz por más de un milenio a este país devastado por las guerras!

Cada uno de los sacerdotes iba diciendo un motivo para la creación de aquellos artículos mientras que Bakura solo se reía de cada una de esas patéticas excusas según sus ojos. Les reveló una palabra clave: Kul Elna.

Aknadin fue el único que cayó en cuenta de eso.

—Esa aldea está en ruina ahora pero un santuario secreto está oculto allí y en ese santuario está la piedra del más allá. Quien ponga los siete artículos sobre esa piedra… ¡Le será concedido el poder de las sombras por el Dios del mal Zorc Necrophades!

En su mente, Atem gruñó. Y soltó un pequeño sonido al momento en que Bakura jaló de la cuerda el cuerpo de su padre, anunciando calumnias del mismo, alegando que _quería_ el poder oscuro que confería la creación de esos artículos.

El faraón se puso de pie, completamente enojado.

—¡Bakura! —llamó, elevando varios tonos su voz—. ¡No toques ese cuerpo!

El ladrón sonrió ladino y orgulloso.

—Entonces… finalmente conseguí tu trasero fuera del trono… señor Rey.

Todos los sacerdotes se enojaron ante las faltas de respeto que ese sujeto estaba teniendo hacia su rey y llamaron a sus lápidas, convocando a distintos monstruos. Atem bajó la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Shimon narrar la cantidad de años en que sirvió a su padre y la personalidad que este había tenido pero se detuvo, llamando al hijo de Aknamkanon para que regresara al trono debido a que los monstruos estaban a punto de hacer colisión. Le suplicó varias veces, viendo cómo aquellos monstruos: Spiria, el Mago de las Ilusiones, Duos y más.

Pero Atem pasó al lado de los mismos, sintiendo el furor de la batalla pero ignorándolo por necesidad de llegar al otro lado, a Bakura pero no buscando llegar a él realmente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no deseaba entrar a un campo de batalla en venganza, todo debía ir con paz, tal y como su padre quiso que fuera para siempre, deseando prosperidad a su tierra.

La momia yacía olvidada a los pies de Bakura quien controlaba a Diabound en su ataque. Riéndose a pierna suelta al presenciar los patéticos ataques de este. Shada, Mahad, Isis, Aknadin sufrieron demasiado con aquellos ataques directos pero el portador del _Sennen Eye_ los obligó a mantenerse fuertes.

—Solo muévete —escucharon una voz grave, proveniente de detrás de Bakura quien fue empujado por Atem. Este se hizo a un lado, sorprendido de lo que había ignorado. Estaba completamente sorprendido de que un solo hombre atravesara ese campo de batalla y llegara hasta donde él estaba. El joven Rey tomó en brazos a la momia, viéndola con profundo cariño.

—Mi padre… —llamó con anhelo. Hacía setenta días se declaró muerto, hacía setenta días que fue la última vez que vio aquel rostro que le crio con vida. Hacía un día lo había sepultado en la mejor de las tumbas y, ahora, él yacía en aquel lugar, rebajado, humillado. Bakura se rio entre dientes.

—¡Qué emotiva reunión! ¿No es verdad, señor Rey? —preguntó con sorna. Atem se mantuvo momentáneamente en silencio, viendo el cadáver de su progenitor y de los que fueron sus hermanos y hermanas.

—Solo espera… ahora mismo… te haré pedazo —murmuró frío, carente de emociones.

* * *

Quiero hacer una anotación ahora mismo. Según el manga, el alma se dividía en dos: Ba y Ka. El Ba es una energía inmortal y es la que alimenta el alma mientras que el Ka es el reflejo de lo que la persona es realmente, su naturaleza y puede salir del cuerpo. Un alma buena dará paso a un Ka bueno mientras que un alma malvada dará paso a un _monstruo_ (véase, un ser maligno) y la fuerza de cada uno de estos monstruos está determinada por la fuerza del Ba.

Diaha era la forma del antiguo Egipto (según el manga) de decir "Duelo"


	15. Chapter 14

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1406**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Cuando Atem levantó la cabeza, se vio una mirada capaz de detener el corazón de quien le viera. La ira del joven Rey _era_ legendaria entre los mismos soldados. Le temían por la carencia de piedad cuando todo les señalaba a los criminales que eran culpables y que el castigo divino era sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento contra él. Entraba un trance tan extraño que ninguno deseaba ver cómo negaba a esos seres la entrada al otro mundo.

Bakura miró hacia el Rey que estaba de espaldas, sonriendo al pensar que con su Diabound podría atacarlo _tan_ fácilmente. Atem no volteó ante el peligro y solo dejó que este se acercara. Los Sacerdotes entraron, lo más rápido que sus nervios les permitieron, a ayudar al joven Rey. Entre ellos mismos peleaban con saber quién defendería a Atem. Al final, el sacerdote Seto fue quien decidió lanzarse como carnada, ganándose la atención de Bakura quien ignoró al rey y atacó al Minotaurus de Seto.

Los dos se burlaron del otro alegando que quien quedaría quieto en definitiva sería el ladrón puesto que el _Mago de las Ilusiones_ de Mahad voló para lanzar un hechizo con tal de inmovilizarlo, provocando cierto nivel de desagrado en Bakura.

Simultáneamente a ello, Atem miraba el cadáver de Aknamkanon, preguntándose si era cierto todo aquello que Bakura había dicho. Siempre se había mantenido al margen de lo que era la creación de los Artículos del Milenio, durante tanto tiempo creyó inocentemente que los mismos llevaban siglos de existir, desde el primero de la Dinastía en que vivía. Incluso por mucho más tiempo. Ahora deseaba saber la verdad. ¿Fue con ese fin con el que fueron creados? ¿El de llenar de maldad a su usuario? ¿El detectar la maldad en el mismo para decidir quedarse con él?

O fue por otra cosa la razón de que fueran creados. ¿Qué tantos misterios rondaban en ellos?

Atem cerró los ojos, concentrándose y sintió _calidez_ del cadáver, como si todavía estuviera vivo su padre. La misma que sintió por tantos años al ser cuidado por él y estar presente, a su lado. Esa calidez desbordante que recordaba. Esa calidez que le reconfortó incluso cuando él ni sabía qué era lo que le apenaba.

_La justicia está en los dioses_.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

_¿En los Dioses?_ _¿Era en los nombres que había estado pensando desde hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Era a esos Dioses a los que se refería?_

—¡Por favor Faraón! ¡Venga aquí rápido! —llamó su visir. Atem hizo caso, esquivando nuevamente el fragor de la batalla que los monstruos llevaban. Bakura intentando librar a su monstruo y los demás tratando de ganarle.

Una vez llegado, Shimon miró el cadáver, lamentándose completamente del deplorable estado en el que fue sacado para regresar a aquel palacio. Miró al rey, con ojos determinados.

—Tenga la seguridad, Faraón —comenzó a decir, mirando de reojo a los sacerdotes quienes estaban comenzando a perder—, la venganza del rey Aknamkanon será cumplida. En lugar de los dioses, los sacerdotes entregarán un juicio divino.

Atem ocultó su rostro con el cabello, apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo momificado.

—Él no es rey —comenzó a decir. Shimon exclamó con absoluta sorpresa ante lo dicho por el hijo de Aknamkanon que tuvo que gritar—. Este pobre cadáver que solamente se arrastra… —aflojando su agarre, lo entregó a su visir quien lo recibió bastante confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba al pobre chico? Siempre había sido bastante alejado de los demás, frío hasta cierto punto—. ¡Es mi padre!

Mirando hacia donde la batalla se desataba, Atem miró a todos lleno de ira. A Bakura por profanar la tumba de su padre y a los sacerdotes por fallar tanto. ¿No se suponía que eran los más destacados? ¿No deberían haber puesto a ese ladrón en un castigo divino? No importaba qué tanto se esforzaran, terminaron derrotados, teniendo él que tomar el control de aquello, colocándose frente a los cuerpos exhaustos de todos ellos. El profanador se sorprendió de verle a él, un Rey, hacerle frente.

—¡Voy a pelear! —exclamó, levantando su brazo derecho, haciendo un ademán de que se apartaran—. ¡Todos ustedes retírense!

Los sacerdotes exclamaron el título del gobernante con sorpresa. Bakura comenzó a reírse.

—Señor Rey, finalmente está llegando a primera línea —soltó otra carcajada—. ¡Muy pronto te convertiré a ti también en una momia!

La mirada del ladrón era confiada, seguro de saber que aquel hombre era incapaz de invocar algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a su Diabound. Lanzó el primer ataque, confiando completamente en que lo mataría y obtendría una pequeña venganza.

_La justicia está en los Dioses._

Eso fue lo que el joven príncipe tenía en mente cuando su _Sennen Puzuru_ comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo en que sus sacerdotes gritaban por su seguridad.

En el templo de Udyat, las lápidas que tenían a tres monstruos rodeando al Rompecabezas comenzó a brillar, el brillo provino del mismo símbolo del Rey y lo pasó hacia su derecha, señalando a uno de ellos. Los guardias vieron tal brillo y volvieron a preguntarse qué es lo que estaría pasando pero imposible de descubrir con aquel deslumbrante brillo, provocando que todos se cubrieran los ojos.

—¡Obelisk! —llamó con fuerza. Todos se preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba, Bakura sorprendido de tal nivel de fuerza, los sacerdotes por desconocer todo lo relacionado con este—. Te mostraré a mi sirviente de las leyendas. ¡Una figura de los dioses!

Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer un gigante en color azul, asombrando a todos ante tan colosal ser que a Bakura dejó sin palabras. ¡Había un contrincante digno!

—¡Inclínate ante los Dioses Bakura! ¡El pilar de los tres Dioses ocultos! ¡Obelisk, adelante!

Diabound estaba quieto, esperando a una orden del ladrón quien no hablaba mientras veía con asombro a la bestia invocada por, quien sería, su oponente. Los sacerdotes murmuraban entre ellos, sacando la sorpresa que poseían de ver finalmente a un Dios. Shimon, de la sorpresa, había soltado al cadáver. No apartaba la mirada del Dios del Obelisk y, simultáneamente, le hablaba mentalmente al antiguo Aknamkanon y pensando en la antigua profecía de la existencia y liberación de aquellas deidades, pensando en el halcón con las alas del sol y el señor de los cielos, además del pilar que sostendría a ambos. ¿Qué sorpresas guardaría aquel muchacho?

Bakura fue el primero en atacar con su _Spiral Wave_ de Diabound, Obelisk recibió de manera directa el golpe, causando cierto dolor en su convocador pero no más allá de eso. ¿Qué había causado eso? ¡Era imposible! ¡Diabound debería tener más poder que el Obelisk mismo al depender su energía de un pobre _niño_ que no tenía la misma fuerza que él!

Exclamó su sorpresa al ver que no había causado el _mínimo_ daño esperado por él.

Atem estaba serio, mirándolo. Con sus palabras, le dijo que la búsqueda de su supuesta justicia, era tan nimia e inútil al lanzar su _God Hand Cruser_, causándole un profundo daño a Bakura, quien llevó su mano al pecho, ahogando una expresión de profundo dolor, siendo lanzado hacia atrás junto a su monstruo. Los sacerdotes se veían aliviados al ver el gran poder de uno de sus protectores.

A Bakura, aquel ataque le había consumido demasiado su _Ba_. Causando que gran parte de su vida fuera acortada pero no importándole en ese preciso momento. Con la poca energía que le quedaba por aquellos momentos logró sembrar miedo en aquellos seres y amenazar al faraón antes de irse, atravesando la pared gracias a Diabound. Mientras lo hacía, se despidió completamente, sabiendo que nadie lograría jamás seguirle por mucho que enviara a los guardias.

* * *

Aquella batalla había durado gran parte de la noche y su escape lo poco que quedaba de la misma. Bakura veía el movimiento en el pueblo, riéndose de que aquella ilusoria paz en que vivían esos bastardos llegaría a su fin con su llegada, luego de años de prepararse con el odio y venganza de su vida. Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Este es el preludio de la caída de la dinastía —miró más atentamente, esperando el momento de ver a un montón de guardias patrullar a la ciudad—. ¡Un ladrón comenzará la guerra! —varias heridas se veían en su cuello y rostro, de la batalla tenida y la herida que su _Ba_ tenía. Además, claro, las que su _Ka_ se llevó—. Estoy deseando que llegue.

* * *

Quiero darme este pequeño lujo de recordarles que estoy buscando la creación de una especie de soundtrack. Lo que me gustaría aclarar por las dudas que surgieron es que no es que me den uno ya creado, es que me digan, por ejemplo, que "It is you (lo acabo de sacar de un vídeo blindshipping que me enamoró como no tienen idea)" le queda a las escenas en las que Atem amnésico recuerda a Heba. Solo es un ejemplo, no estoy diciendo que le quede xD y ya de allí, según las opiniones, yo escucharé las canciones o melodías (que vale también de orquestas o pianos o guitarras o violines o lo que quieran) y ya les daré un vínculo según lo que yo sienta :P

En fin, mucha nota, nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 15

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende del horario en que lean esto.

Primero, disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad total de Kazuki Takahashi, partes de la trama de este mismo fanfic pertenecen a la obra original. Sin embargo, también estoy volcando ideas totalmente mías en este trabajo.

Segundo, contador de palabras

**Total de palabras: 1051**

Cuarto, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Al anochecer de aquel día de escape de Bakura, Atem se fue de la sala del Trono y buscó uno de los balcones para relajarse, viendo las estrellas y lo que los guardias estaban haciendo. La brisa nocturna le relajaba ligeramente, dejándole pensar con más calma ante su arrebato de ira tras haberse controlado por largo rato de las constantes burlas de aquel ladrón.

Había logrado calmarse, regresar a la serenidad que siempre le caracterizó pero escuchaba aquella aniñada voz llamarle, gritar el viejo nombre que usó: Atón. En aquellas condiciones le daban mayor fuerza, incluso dándole un poco de dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en algo que no podía sacar.

Shimon se acercó, anunciándose para no asustarle de haber dado una llegada silenciosa. Los sacerdotes también aparecieron, rompiendo solo un poco la calma que poseía en el lugar. Su visir anunció la rapidez con la que su padre regresaría a su descanso, eso le daba paz. Escuchó a Mahad hablar, disculpándose, un movimiento y le escuchó hablar, continuando con sus disculpas y adquiriendo toda responsabilidad por la carencia de todo. Se atrevió a pedirle un castigo severo ante su ineptitud para mantener a salvo la tumba del rey Aknamkanon.

Atem se giró, encarando a su viejo amigo, demostrando un poco la carga que ya había adquirido en sus hombros. La pelea sí que tuvo sus séquelas con su Ba, nunca había convocado a algún monstruo. Y… los castigos que siempre dio eran demasiado severos, llevando a la locura a aquellos que los sufrían.

—Mahad… Mira por favor que mi padre sea enterrado con respeto —habló con calma, demostrando el abrupto cambio que ya tenía. El hombre se sorprendió por la clemencia de su rey. Sin embargo, solo bajó la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

—Sí, por mi vida —respondió.

—Mahad —llamó el visir al joven portador del _Sennen Ring_—. El rey anterior dio los artículos a los sacerdotes y estos artículos castigan el mal que hay en el mundo.

El sacerdote se quedó mudo ante aquellas palabras. No sabía cómo responder eso.

—El faraón no puede castigar a alguien en quien ha puesto su confianza —continuó, ganándose una pequeña sorpresa pero no habló—. ¡Eso iría contra los deseos del anterior faraón!

Tras un rato de ver que Atem lo que deseaba era estar solo, los sacerdotes y el visir se retiraron, el último recomendándole que se fuera a descansar lo más pronto posible para recuperar sus fuerzas. Tras largo rato estando de nueva cuenta relajándose y muchas más cosas, hizo una promesa a Bakura: derrotarlo en nombre del anterior faraón.

* * *

Mientras, en el templo de Udyat, el sacerdote Aknadin y Seto conversaban sobre la situación, viendo las tablas contenedoras de los legendarios mitos, nadie convocándolos nunca por desconocer sus verdaderos nombres. Ahora uno lo conocían.

Ambos hablaron respecto a la búsqueda del ladrón de tumbas, pensando y compartiendo sus pensamientos respecto a lo que pasaría en el pueblo con aquel sujeto suelto. El sacerdote Seto lo que quería era ir al pueblo para recolectar a distintos hombres y mujeres con un _Ka_ lo suficientemente fuerte y desarrollado, buscando entrenarlo para darle cara a Bakura y su Diabound.

Aknadin se volvió contra él, diciéndole que aquella idea iba en contra del mimo faraón y que se negaría completamente a que se realizara por mucha paz que trajera hacia el pueblo, por más seguridad que previeran a futuro, sencillamente iban a encerrar a la gente inocente del pueblo.

Seto se defendió con que el Faraón era visto como un Dios y que no se atrevería a dañar la paz de los ciudadanos con eso pero los Sacerdotes se volvían la sombra del mismo y debían cuidar al palacio a quien vivía en él, con la política de la sombra.

A Aknadin aquello le trajo agrios recuerdos.

Y el joven portador del _Sennen Rod_ prometió crear un _Ka_ que superaría a los guardianes del templo de Udyat, superaría a los mismos Dioses.

* * *

Atem seguía afuera, viendo hacia el cielo, observando todas aquellas estrellas. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Pensaba en aquella extraña voz que le hablaba con un pequeño cariño, como si le conociera de toda la vida pero él no recordaba.

Separó la mano de su pecho y la regresó a los costados, respirando de manera profunda. Quería alguna respuesta. Hasta donde sabía, nadie le había llamado Atum, tampoco Atón salvo su propio padre y, quizá, una madre que murió mucho tiempo atrás y también su nodriza, mujer que amó como a una segunda madre y que le encantaría ver nuevamente si no estuviera muerta.

Miró entre los edificios que saltaban del palacio y la ciudad, viéndola unirse con el horizonte y la arena, más adelante. ¿Quién le llamaría? ¿A quién pertenecería aquella voz?

—Creo que estoy pensando de más —susurró. Miró una última vez el cielo. Nut estaba llena, ¿qué pensaría la Diosa en aquellos momentos?

_Algún día materializaré mi _Ka_ y será tu fiel sirviente._

_¿Y cuál sería tu _Ka_?_

_No lo sé, si fuera mago me gustaría que fuera como el de Mahad, su Mago de las Ilusiones._

* * *

_Mago Silencioso._

—¿Estás seguro de que es su _Ka_? —preguntó Yami, mirando a Atem quien seguía revisando su pared de recuerdos.

—Muy seguro —respondió el moreno, agregando una que otra anotación, sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo pero no importándole, algún día sería borrado así que no importaba realmente esa recopilación pero les gustaba tenerla—. El Mago Silencioso es el _Ka_ de Yugi. Si él cuando fue Heba hubiera podido demostrarlo, estoy totalmente seguro de que el Mago Silencioso hubiera salido de su cuerpo.

—¿Cuál habría sido la reacción de todos? —se atrevió a preguntar, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno, el visir Shimon hubiera dicho que le faltaba entrenamiento pero… se habría reservado sus verdaderos pensamientos porque es de los pocos monstruos que conocía que provenían de la luz, una luz pura. Seto se habría burlado, Mana y Mahad lo hubieran ayudado al ver que _era_ un _mago_. Aknadin habría pedido que se retirara, Isis, Shada y Karim desconozco su reacción pero no lo habrían juzgado, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó nuevamente, capturan la atención de Atem—. ¿Qué habrías dicho?

El moreno se quedó en silencio completamente.

* * *

Dejenme decirles que estoy realmente frustrada en estos momentos. Tengo para largo rato y a la vez corto para escribir esto de Memorias pero ¿saben algo? ¡No tengo ni la más maldita idea de cómo materializar la muerte de Atem! Si sigo el canon del manga, primero va el enfrentamiento contra Zorc y luego la batalla contra el sacerdote Seto pero ¿cómo? Digo, según que fue al enfrentarse a Zorc pero tengo mi tremenda duda de cómo lo hago. En ese caso tendría que hacerlo tal cual el anime, véase, primero lo de la pelea contra Seto y luego el encierro porque todos sabemos que la razón de que fuera tan distinto a lo antes planteado fue tanto por Bakura como por la intervención de sus amigos del presente pero como los estoy borrando, queda más que claro que no tengo idea. Siento que Horackti nunca pudo ser creada en la versión original (véase, la verdadera historia de la muerte de Atem y la razón de que renaciera en el presente) eso siento, tengo que releer esa parte del manga nuevamente. Y el prólogo será editado muy pronto (más allá de la edición para quitar me HORRORES ortográficos) porque ya me leí el final de la batalla ceremonial y... digamos que Yami/Atem dice algo como "Muchas gracias mi compañero... Mis amigos" antes de cruzar enteramente la puerta por lo que deberé replantearme eso.

Por ahora *se larga a tirarse a la cama tras un exhaustivo tipeo y conversión del manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! a este y otros dos capítulos sumado a una pequeña escena de duelo* Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 16

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 2867**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Tres días después del ataque de Bakura al palacio, el cuerpo del antiguo rey Aknamkanon fue enterrado nuevamente, los Guardias eran más del doble en aquel lugar, vigilando que nadie entrara nuevamente, cuidando el cuerpo del faraón. Incluso se atrevieron a llamar a muchos más guardias, sabiendo la magnitud del pecado que cometía el ladrón.

Simultáneamente, al este del palacio en la arena de los usuarios mágicos, los sacerdotes estaban allí reunidos para contrarrestar la magia de Bakura y su Diabound, listos para fortalecer a sus monstruos y a ellos mismos.

El lugar tenía dos filas de guardias, previniendo que alguien violara la seguridad de afuera, listos para dar la vida por el faraón.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Shimon, bastante emocionado aunque lo negara de serle encarado—. Para este duelo, los sacerdotes se dividirán en dos equipos de tres —comenzó a decir las reglas para el enfrentamiento. Atem estaba sentado en el trono que la sala disponía, preparado para ver cómo aquellos hombres y mujer se defendían y peleaban, queriendo vislumbrar finalmente su capacidad—. Cada equipo tendrá a su disposición tres lápidas de piedra.

Atem, sentado, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó escuchando. Aunque fuera vagamente porque su mente solo le llevaba a recordar al _Mago de las Ilusiones_ de Mahad y ser mencionado para alguien que _no_ era aprendiz de Mago.

—Cada uno puede convocar un monstruo, pueden usar lápidas selladoras del santuario o convocar a sus propios _Ka_.

En un equipo se encontraban Aknadin, Seto y Shada mientras que los restantes, Isis, Mahad y Kalim, estaban del otro lado, dispuestos a ganar. Aunque cada uno con una visión distinta a la del contrario, muy específico en el joven portador del _Sennen Rod_ quien veía bastante aburrido a sus compañeros y contrincantes durante esa batalla.

—El equipo que derrote a todos los monstruos del oponente, gana —terminó de anunciar las reglas Shimon y, luego, se colocó al lado del joven faraón.

—¡Diaha! —exclamaron todos los que se enfrentarían.

Los sacerdotes Seto y Shada convocaron a sus monstruos _Ka_: Duos y Zerua; simultáneamente, Mahad e Isis hicieron lo mismo, convocando a su _Mago de las Ilusiones _y a _Spiria_. Kalim y Aknadin no convocaron nada, dejando las tres lápidas selladoras intactas.

El primer ataque lo lanzó Seto, atacando al equipo de Mahad quien utilizó la habilidad especial de su monstruo, la Maldición de las Ilusiones. Justo cuando iba a llegar al monstruo de Seto, el sacerdote Aknadin convocó a un monstruo de lápida, llamando al _Dark Ushebit_, desviando la Maldición de las Ilusiones a él, dejando libre al Duos del portador del _Sennen Rod._

Isis no se quedó a la espera de que Seto destruyera a alguno de los monstruos y activó la habilidad especial de su Spiria: la Barrera del Arcoiris. Seto se sorprendió al ver el muro defensor.

Shimon compartió su pensamiento con el faraón, diciéndole que la fortaleza del equipo de Mahad aunque fueran solo dos personas, era bastante buena puesto que no permitían el avance de la fuerza bruta del equipo de Aknadin, haciendo referencia únicamente al sacerdote que quería atacarles.

Shada también activó la habilidad especial de su monstruo, borrando así la Barrera Aroiris de Spiria, al ver eso, Kalim también convocó a un monstruo de la lápida de piedra, sellando así a Zerua en una gigantesca telaraña.

Seto se rio un poco, prometiéndole devolverle el favor a Shada y a Aknadin por lo que habían hecho momentos antes por lo que atacó a ambos monstruos, causando sorpresa en el equipo contrario y en su mismo equipo, provocándole dolor a ambos hombres, primero duplicando y luego triplicando el poder de ataque del monstruo Duos. Con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquier niño y ponía nervioso a los adultos, acompañado de una sonrisa, se encargó de eliminar a todos los monstruos, provocándoles dolor a los demás, teniendo que ser parado por Shimon quien le concedió la victoria aunque algo inmerecida a su parecer.

Incluso a Atem le pareció injusto la forma en que ganó el más joven de los sacerdotes pero no lo dejó entrever al analizar perfectamente la estrategia usada.

El sacerdote Seto regañó a Mahad por la debilidad del monstruo y obligándole a reforzar el _Ba_ para darle mayor fuerza a su _Ka, _Kalim le preguntó qué sentido tenía usar ese tipo de estrategia a lo que solo bufó y le restó importancia absoluta al tema de sacrificar a unos aliados con tal de ganar.

—Sacerdote Seto —le llamó Atem. El joven le preguntó la razón de ser llamado sin faltarle el respeto aunque bastante molesto. El rey sonreía compasivo y tranquilo, sacando un poco de quicio al sacerdote—, una estrategia de batalla que se basa en la fuerza a veces revela una debilidad imprevista.

El sacerdote de ojos azules gruñó ante lo dicho. ¿Qué significaba eso? Su estrategia era perfecta. El rostro del faraón abandonó la sonrisa y se puso bastante serio, revelando la inconformidad a través de sus no-muy-expresivos ojos.

—El verdadero poder no significa herir a tus amigos.

—¿Entonces qué es realmente el poder? —preguntó, modulando el tono de su voz para no revelar lo molesto que estaba—. Sonará presuntuoso de mi parte pero agradecería una instrucción del Gran Faraón —continuó, ya mostrando cada vez su enojo por los ojos—. ¿Sería posible para usted aceptar un Diaha aquí y ahora?

Shimon se adelantó para negar el combate, alegando que estaba cometiendo un insulto al rey, pero Atem se levantó del trono, aceptando el desafío, sorprendiendo a su visir al verle tomar un lugar para tener un _diaha. _El joven castaño sonrió, dispuesto a hacerle frente al poder de los Dioses con tal de tener una idea de qué tan fuertes serían y qué tanto necesitaría buscar para ganarles. Sin embargo, Atem le negó la oportunidad, alegando que no los usaría y que una sola piedra le funcionaría.

Seto se preparó para una verdadera batalla, cualquier monstruo dentro de las lápidas le encantaría para ver a qué se refería su rey. Le informó lo necesario para derrotar a su monstruo pero Atem se negó rotundamente, demostraría que no los necesitaba para hacerle entender o, al menos, enseñar que no todo era fuerza bruta.

Shimon estaba nervioso por lo que su joven faraón estaba haciendo. El joven de ojos azules convocó a su monstruo Duos mientras Atem llamaba a _Kuriboh_, ganándose todas las miradas incrédulas por lo pequeño que era el monstruo, enojando más al sacerdote del _Sennen Rod_ al creer que se estaba burlando de él.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue destruir la lápida de piedra, creyendo que ganaría de inmediato al negar la convocación de esa cosa. La sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro le hizo entender a Atem lo que pensaba y le negó la victoria al momento de ver que en cada fragmento de la lápida aparecía el monstruo. El faraón llevó una de sus manos a la cadera, colocándola allí y poniendo la expresión más parecida a la superioridad y de victoria. Todo el palacio sabía que el joven rarísimas veces demostraba sus emociones, mayormente se inclinaba a la seriedad o desprecio, las cuales conocían perfectamente.

—Este _Ka_ tiene un poder especial, cuando la lápida es destruida, se multiplica —Mahad notó que podría ser la primera vez en que Atem se regodeaba de una victoria, eso lo aseguraría a ciegas porque nunca le vio sonreír de aquella manera—. ¡Si atacas sin pensar, pierdes! —aseguró.

Los Kuriboh salieron de los fragmentos de la lápida y comenzaron a pegarse en Duos, iniciando por su espada, evitando que atacara.

—¡Mira! —la sonrisa en aquel rostro no desaparecía. Shimon podía decir que era un nuevo récord que sonriera porque desde niño era tan… _frío_ y carente de emociones que le sorprendía verdaderamente que tan profundo podía llegar a ser y, a la vez, que tan fácil debiera ser el ver sus emociones—. Esto es lo que quiero decir con el poder.

El Duos de Seto fue destruido ante los ojos impresionados de los presentes. Incluso un monstruo tan insignificante podía causar tanto daño. Seto estaba molesto mientras que Atem sonreía en victoria.

Abandonó el lugar, dejando a un muy furioso sacerdote Seto y a los demás sorprendidos por su capacidad de usar monstruos tan débiles y derrotar a uno más del quíntuple de fuerte que esos.

¿Qué escondería el joven faraón?

* * *

Atem regresó al palacio, buscando su habitación. ¿Qué había sido eso? Más allá de la demostración que el castaño de ojos azules había pedido, fue una demostración de sus sentimientos.

Incluía que lo que le había puesto en aquel estado era la derrota del Mago de las Ilusiones de Mahad, recordando a una voz que le decía que desearía tener un _Ka_ parecido al de él. Pero _quién_. ¿A quién le pertenecía aquella voz?

¿Por qué era tan insistente que la reconociera? ¿Era de alguien que trataba de dejarle un mensaje?

Tenía tantas preguntas pero no las iba a decir a nadie. No, no eran importantes, lo más importante era velar por la seguridad de Egipto. Eso era lo que debía llevarse su atención. Nada más, nada menos. Con Bakura suelto, ahora debía tener la cabeza fría, nada debía distraerle. Si una simple demostración de un sacerdote de actitud bastante conflictiva le molestaba y distraía de lo que debía hacer, ¿qué futuro le esperaba a Egipto? Ninguno.

_Hermano… El silencio es tu mejor aliado, reconócelo porque usarás al silencio de hoy en adelante, estarás unido a él…_

* * *

—¡Mago Silencioso ataca los puntos de vida directamente! —el oponente de Yugi intentó usar al monstruo del Rey de los Duelistas en contra pero este se negó. Yugi solo le sonrió a su monstruo quien le regresó una seria mirada en la cual el de cabello extravagante encontraba cierto calor y cariño, como si una hermana mayor fuera o un futuro _yo_ que dejaba de ser débil y se mostraba fuerte, como debiera pasarle.

—El efecto de Kuriboh se activa en cuanto me atacas, lo descarto a y así niego el ataque —Yugi tenía a la Barrera Santa, Fuerza del Espejo boca abajo en el campo pero no quería arriesgarse a perder a su mejor monstruo, no podía hacérselo a quien se volvería como un protector. Solo debía aguantar un ataque… pero curiosamente, el oponente terminó su turno, dejando al Garnecia Elefantis en el campo sin atacar.

El Mago Silencioso regresó a su campo una vez terminado el efecto de Cambio de Corazón, acompañando al Espadachín quien descansaba en su mano. Lo convocó, seguro de que nada en la mano y campo del oponente lo negaría y luego activó Salto de Tiempo, causando que su recién convocado monstruo saltara del nivel 0 al nivel 3 con 2500 puntos de ataque.

Los atacantes del Silencio estaban reunidos.

—Utilizo al Espadachín para destruir a tu Garnecia Elefantis y con el Mago Silencioso acabo con tus puntos de vida —ambos monstruos atacaron, dejando los puntos de vida en 0.

Ambos monstruos solo aguardaron a que la proyección terminara, desapareciendo. El adolescente miró a su contrincante quien parecía algo frustrado por su derrota. Había pasado demasiado tiempo creando una estrategia que derrotaría aquel inútil deck del silencio pero se había equivocado al desafiar al duelista silencioso.

Jonouichi había visto el duelo, acompañado de Marik. Ambos rubios aún no podían estar realmente juntos por lo pasado durante el evento de Ciudad Batallas pero estaban decidiendo olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo. Los dos vieron lo que creyeron ver: al mismísimo faraón parado detrás del joven, animándole con su calma imperturbable.

El rubio cenizo creía que lo había visto puesto que realmente no sabía mucho del joven faraón mientras que Jonouichi estaba seguro de que allí estaba. Tan seguro como que durante un año y medio estuvo nuevamente _vivo_ mientras compartía el cuerpo con su mejor amigo.

Desde hacía un tiempo considerable, había descubierto que Yugi usaba ese cartucho regalado por Anzu a Atem pero lo escondía.

Sin embargo, aquel día decidió mostrarlo por primera vez, causando sorpresa y conmoción entre todos sus amigos, incluido él mismo. ¿Qué tanto habría superado ya la partida del faraón si nombre que realmente se llamaba Atem? Recordaba que esos primeros días y meses, no deseaba nada con los duelos pero algo le hizo cambiar de idea aunque no había compartido la razón de aquel cambio. Solo se alegraba realmente de ver qué tanto creció desde que se conocieron hasta ese punto. Deseaba que alguien pudiera mostrárselo en algún montón de fotografías acompañadas de una pequeña leyenda.

Yugi se acercó a su oponente, colocándole su mano derecha sobre el hombro, sonriéndole con cierto cariño.

—Oye, me metiste en un enorme aprieto, de no haber tenido a Kuriboh en mano, me habrías ganado usando a mi propio monstruo —le dijo, tendiéndole la misma mano que tocó su hombro para ayudarle a levantarse. El duelista titubeó un momento en tomarla pero finalmente lo hizo—. Puedes ganarme algún día, tu deck te responde con fuerza.

El duelista le dio curiosidad el cartucho que cargaba, brillando con fuerza unos jeroglíficos extraños. Sin embargo, no pudo preguntar cuando notó al duelista silencioso irse con sus amigos, demostrando que también podía llegar a ser algo infantil. Una imagen que chocaba mucho contra sus adversarios es que el joven Moto era tan normal que nadie repararía en él en una calle tan concurrida por más extravagante que fuera aquel cabello, no se imponía como Kaiba o Pegasus. Sus oponentes debían admitir que era muy distinto cuando dueleaba a cuando era un estudiante más.

¿Qué provocaba ese cambio?

* * *

Yugi llegó a su casa, saludó a su mamá y entró a su habitación. Realmente pudo superar la partida pero no quería decir que la melancolía de verle de nuevo no le llegara. No importaba que fuera de día o de noche, soleado o lluvioso, un calor terrible o un frío que no le dejara pararse de la comodidad de su cama. Podía llegar en cualquier momento.

El segundo deseo que había pedido al aire, como si Atem le escuchara era el verle de nuevo. Un deseo tan hueco que, estaba seguro, no sería escuchado. No sería cumplido porque ya era imposible pero al día siguiente y al acabar la clases, Kaiba le había lanzado una memoria USB, diciéndole que solo era basura saturando su memoria.

Aunque, realmente, era la forma de cumplirle ese deseo. Le dio tremenda curiosidad descubrirlo que fue a su hogar lo más rápido posible, acompañado única y exclusivamente de Jonouichi quien también estaba sorprendido y curioso. Los demás estaban con unas actividades extracurriculares que no pudieron ir.

Lo conectó a la computadora, viendo más de un archivo.

Abrió el primero, notando que eran los de los Death-T, el duelo de los Monstruos Encapsulados contra Mokuba. Luego, el Duelo de Monstruos contra Seto Kaiba. Y eran solo eso, grabaciones de los duelos que había tenido su otro yo con numerosos contrincantes. No pudo contener la cantidad de emociones que le golpearon y lloró y rio y gritó.

Hizo tantas cosas que terminó rendido, siendo abrazado por Jonouichi para calmarle. Era la segunda vez que un deseo suyo se cumplía: estaba viendo a su otro yo aunque fuera en una grabación. Podía escuchar nuevamente esa voz llena y saturada de confianza, tan parecida y tan distinta a la propia. Podía notar las diferencias que había entre ambos más notoriamente muy a pesar del estirón que diera en los últimos meses, madurando bastante sus facciones.

El rubio se había dado cuenta desde hacía algún tiempo que entre su amigo y el otro Yugi había existido algo pero no lo definía. Seguía adjudicando todo ese dolor a que sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su alma, habían unido ambas para volverse una sola persona y, ahora, la soledad le mataba de a poco. Era demasiado fácil encontrar por allí que se superara y pasara la hoja pero ¿aplicaba en el caso de Yugi?

No, no aplicaba porque era tan distinto perder a alguien ajeno a un mismo cuerpo que a alguien que sí pertenecía. Sino ¿por qué habría reaccionado de esa manera Atem cuando perdió el alma de Yugi? Aquella capa de confianza había sido destruida.

Destrozada, pisoteada, maltratada. Había dejado entrever qué tan desconfiado era, las dudas que tenía, todo. Y si eso pasaba con él que solo fue durante un periodo relativamente corto, con Yugi debía ser peor.

Cuando el joven duelista se quedó dormido, lo cargó y recostó en su cama, una vez hecha aquella acción, mandó a apagar la computadora y salió de la habitación, quedándose con la mamá de Yugi quien, extrañamente, le adoraba como a un hijo más, dejándole incluso que le llamara _madre_.

De aquello hacía demasiado tiempo, con eso había comenzado a superar de a poco, aceptando a pasos lentos que Atem estaba mejor donde estaba en aquellos momentos y que se halo fantasmal que sintió permanecería para siempre en su memoria, como el más firme recuerdo junto a esos vídeos.

Solo necesitaba verlo en una de esas capturas que hizo, anunciándole que había ganado el torneo y se fue de la habitación, yendo a ayudar a su familia.

* * *

¿Saben algo? La influencia de haber puesto y unido a The Name of the Falcon y luego poner GX está cobrándose seriamente. ¡Pero no importa! Me interesa más terminar este fic! Tengo que terminar uno por mi mero capricho de hacerlo! ¡Es desesperante ver que en total tienes más de 15 fics y no has terminado más que 3 long-fic y varios one-shot o two-shot. ¡Me lo propuse y debo cumplir!

¿Qué más? ¡Me encantaría saber qué piensan del duelo! xD lo tomé como base de uno que tuve en un Power of Chaos jaja xDDDD me salvé teniendo a Kuriboh en mi mano de un ataque pero el condenado casi me ataca con otro monstruo (más poderoso de 2400 puntos de ataque, cabe decir) pero no lo hizo, razón: ¡No tengo ni una maldita idea de por qué! ¡Solo me salvé y gané el duelo! XDDD Pero, ignorando mis experiencias nulas en un verdadero duelo, me gustaría saber qué les pareció ese último cacho porque, como dije, son nulas mis experiencias jugando xDDD

Bueno, ¿que más? ¡Ah, sí! Que este capítulo iba a estar alrededor de las 2 de la tarde (hora México) pero por un maldito juego del destino no se cumplió! Porque el maldito internet se largó ;n; tenía que hablar con alguien importante para mí y bum! que no, no hablas y te ato a la televisión o a escribir hasta que se te caigan los dedos del dolor por pelearte con las letras que no quieren salir (justo como ahora, ando media torpe al escribir porque pongo o no consonantes o vocales donde no van).

Bueno, ya fue demasiada nota, nos leemos!


	18. Chapter 17

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1952**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Al día siguiente, con un Atem más normal y los sacerdotes ya teniendo en cuenta el poder que tenía su rey. Sin embargo, aquel vistazo de sus emociones había sido eliminado, dejando de vuelta al muchacho que habían visto antes.

Mahad estaba de rodillas tan pronto los sacerdotes estuvieron reunidos en la sala y nadie faltaba. El portador del _Sennen Ring_ anunció sus intenciones de atrapar a Bakura en la tumba del faraón Aknamkanon. Atem se lo encomendó con fuerza, haciéndole jurar que debía proteger esa tumba. Shimon hizo una pequeña mención respecto a lo que pasaría si se repararan las trampas: la misma tragedia.

El joven de ojos grises reveló la existencia de una nueva trampa pero Seto se burló del mismo, anunciando que _no habría una próxima vez_ de fallar, diciendo la pérdida del título como Sacerdote. El visir nuevamente regañó al sacerdote de ojos azules. Atem también le quitó importancia, recomendándole que ignorara todo lo dicho por ese sacerdote en específico y que solo le prestara atención a lo que era su deber: cuidar la tumba de su padre.

Y eso le pidió en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Una vez terminada aquella reunión, Mahad se reunió con los guardias y comenzó a dar órdenes junto al capitán del pelotón. Caminaron por el palacio, llamando, organizándose en lo que harían. Eso hasta pasar por unos jarrones colocados de manera decorativa. El sacerdote mandó a los guardias a adelantarse. Cruzó sus brazos y se acercó al mismo.

—Sal de ahí, Mana —le llamó. El jarrón se mantuvo en silencio un momento—. No puedes esconderte de mí —repuso, sin cambiar su posición. Una pequeña respiración se escuchó, de sorpresa y una niña rubia asomó la cabeza, soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa.

—Siempre me encuentras, Maestro —dijo, saliendo del jarrón mientras Mahad se enojaba ligeramente, dando pequeños golpes a su brazo con el índice.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, Mana? —cuestionó. Esperó a que la joven aprendiz estuviera fuera y continuó—. ¡El palacio no es tu campo de juego!

Mana frunció el ceño.

—¡Maestro! ¡No estoy jugando! —exclamó ligeramente ofendida la rubia—. Usted va a ir a las Tumbas de los Reyes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó y no dejó que el sacerdote respondiera siquiera cuando continuó—: Sólo he venido a despedirme.

—¿Qué pasa con tu práctica de magia? —gritó Mahad, descruzado de brazos, ligeramente desesperado.

—¡Las haré más tarde! —anunció, bastante alegre. Su maestro dio un profundo suspiro, negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, bastante exhausto de la joven.

* * *

El visir salió del palacio, seguro de que el faraón estaba seguro. Por máxima precaución, dejó a un par de guardias al cuidado del mismo, a sabiendas de que Bakura no era alguien realmente predecible. Caminó hasta encontrarse con Mahad y Mana, quienes tenían una ligera discusión. Al escuchar lo último que el joven castaño mencionaba, decidió entrar.

—¿Ella puede faltar un día? —cuestionó el visir. Mahad se sorprendió de escucharle—. Cuando el faraón era pequeño, su padre se enojó muchísimo con él por esconderse en esos jarrones.

Mana tuvo que ahogar la risa al escuchar lo que aquel niño había hecho. Aunque fuera metafórico, era la única que recordaba lo que en verdad había pasado, ni siquiera Mahad lo hacía… Su Maestro dio una pequeña réplica al escuchar eso, estaba seguro de que su aprendiz tenía que mejorar en todo momento porque no era muy buena exactamente.

—Mahad, solo tengo una cosa que decir —anunció el anciano, capturando perfectamente la atención del joven—. Tu deber es inspeccionar y reforzar la guardia en la Tumba de los Reyes, eso es todo…

El castaño se quedó mudo momentáneamente, desviando su mirada de la firmeza de Shimon. Le había descubierto en su intento de enfrentarse a Bakura y estaba más que claro a su joven aprendiz su debilidad. El anciano siguió recordándole lo que aquel ladrón ya había logrado. También le dijo la otra cara de la moneda para que un monstruo _Ka_ pudiera llegar a ser de ese tamaño y el sacerdote excluyó el odio de su corazón, alegando que su propia devoción sería más que suficiente.

—Todos estos problemas sucedieron por mi fracaso —comenzó a narrar sin permitir que Shimon hablara—. El faraón me perdonó… Se tragó su tristeza por el insulto hecho a su padre y me permitió vivir —terminó, recordando aquella mueca de infinita tristeza que había visto antes, tratando de ser ocultada—. Señor Shimon, ¡voy a arriesgar mi vida para llevar a cabo mi deber!

Con eso en mente, se fue, siendo visto por Mana y Shimon hasta perderle de vista al reunirse con los guardias. La rubia intentó detenerle pero, al ver que no pudo hacerlo, se regresó al anciano que estaba imperturbable.

—¡¿Cómo puede decir eso señor Shimon?! —cuestionó, con total rabia, asustando profundamente al anciano quien le vio con absoluta sorpresa—. ¡Decirle a mi maestro que su espíritu es demasiado débil! —dio un profundo respiro, tratando de calmarse pero no quitando el ceño fruncido, demostrando su total enojo—. ¡La magia de mi maestro es increíble!

El visir se recompuso de la sorpresa que la joven rubia le había causado, recuperando la voz inmediatamente.

—Lo sé —respondió a todas esas exclamaciones—. Después de todo, fue llamado para convertirse en sacerdote por sus habilidades mágicas.

Mana inhaló profundo, recibiendo más calma, la suficiente como para no cometer un error que podría significar una guerra contra el mago más poderoso que ella conocía y que estaba vivo porque el más poderoso realmente iba a ser Heba, quien tendría a un monstruo de Luz Pura, capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier adversario, incluido el mismísimo Diabound.

—Pero mi maestro no ha usado su otra magia desde ese día. Él la selló en su interior —claro que Shimon iba a cuestionarle la razón de hacer alusión a un día que solo ella recordaba y que Mahad decidió modificar en su memoria. ¿Qué importancia tendría ella si jamás estaba cerca del faraón?—. Hace cinco años, cuando se hizo sacerdote y se puso la sortija por primera vez —Mana era inexacta, no había sucedido ese día en específico sino mucho después pero mientras pudiera mentir relacionado a ese suceso, todo estaría perfectamente bien.

O eso le había dicho su maestro antes de realizar ese conjuro que mandó a Heba al olvido. Un príncipe que habría sido un poderoso Mago o Guerrero. Lo que él hubiera elegido. La rubia se marchó de allí, pensando bastante en lo que era el verdadero pasado de las arenas de Egipto, todos los archivos habían sido eliminados y la tumba en la que residía en paz estaba totalmente sellada, al menos la cámara que lo mantenía en lo que se terminaba en donde Atem viviría.

* * *

En el anochecer de ese mismo día, llegaron a la Tumbad del faraón Aknamkanon. Mahad entró a la tumba mientras sus guardias se ponían en su lugar, dispuestos a tenderle alguna trampa a Bakura, preparándose lo mejor posible.

Mientras el capitán daba las órdenes de lo que cada uno de ellos haría, el portador del _Sennen Ring_ comenzó a liberar toda su magia, a la espera de Bakura, pensando en que su lealtad y devoción por el faraón serían suficientes para vencerle.

* * *

Cuando se ocultó el sol, Bakura estaba escondido en aquel lugar pero bastante alejado, contra una piedra, comiendo una _cebolla_, viendo el movimiento que había fuera de la tumba. Eso le estaba diciendo que dentro había un pececillo que iba a capturar con tal de obtener algo que anhelaba con fervor.

Notó que había cinco guardias y solo sonrió por eso, teniéndolo resuelto ya. Los demás escucharon el grito de todos y cada uno de ellos por lo que, supieron, la trampa debía de empezar. Comenzaron a gritar órdenes para moverse mientras Bakura entraba a la tumba, encontrándose con Mahad antes siquiera de comenzar las trampas.

El escuchar que algo se movía por detrás llamó demasiado su atención al grado de obligarle a ver.

Los guardias celebraban su victoria de haber encerrado al ladrón, que el plan del sacerdote fuera cumplido al pie de la letra. Colocaron una lápida de piedra y se pusieron nervioso de lo que pasara, alguien iba a aparecer en aquella lápida. Algo les gritaba que saldría terriblemente mal ese movimiento pero no teniendo de otra que obedecer.

Decir que el intercambio de palabras entre ambos hombres era venenoso, era muy poco. Era claro que deseaban la muerte del contrincante, Bakura con el único propósito de obtener aquel colgante que regresaría a su reposo mientras que Mahad con el ideal de proteger a Egipto y decirle, con eso, un perdón al faraón ante su ineptitud al permitir que el hombre que tenía enfrente entrara a la tumba del antiguo rey.

Tras decir tantas cosas, convocaron a sus monstruos. Diabound había evolucionado por todo el odio que el ladrón mantenía dentro de su cuerpo, el mago se sorprendió por la apariencia del mismo y Bakura se tomó la molestia de explicarle la razón de que ya fuera diferente. Mahad decidió soltar toda su Heka sin preocuparse realmente de herir al ladrón, era el momento de dar una verdadera pelea.

* * *

La pelea entre ambos fue dispareja desde un inicio. Sí, el Mago de las Ilusiones del sacerdote había crecido en poder, demostrándolo en su tamaño y fuerza mágica pero el Diabound utilizaba todas sus habilidades especiales en contra del intento de monstruo _Ka_, debilitando a su usuario de a poco, activando las trampas de la antigua tumba del faraón Aknamkanon, distrayendo a Mahad quien debía cuidarse de Diabound y de las cuchillas que amenazaban con partirle a la mitad.

Por tener todo eso en mente, no pudo prevenir el ataque del monstruo de Bakura, arrancándole gran parte de su _Ba_. El sacerdote no podía permitirse eso así que comenzó a recitar en hierático un antiguo conjuro, acercándose a una cuchilla que partió su cuerpo mortal y arrancó la Sortija, cayendo en manos de Bakura. Éste se rio, pensando que todo el entretenimiento se había acabado.

Tanto se confió que notó demasiado tarde que aquel _Ka_ seguía presente, mandó a Diabound a atacar al Mago de las Ilusiones quien respondió con un ataque muchísimo más fuerte de los que aquel débil monstruo había dado. El puente de piedra fue destruido, Bakura llamó a su _Ka_ de regreso y él cayó a la profunda oscuridad, perdiéndose y, quizá, el reino entero se deshacía del mismo.

Tal vez, el sacrificio del joven sacerdote y mago poderoso había valido la pena.

* * *

Al amanecer, la lápida de piedra capturó a un espíritu y los guardias no podrían estar más asombrados, aterrados y asustados de _quien_ había aparecido. Llevaron la lápida al palacio una vez que se aseguraron que nadie saldría, lugar donde los seis portadores de los Artículos se quedaban asombrados por lo que veían.

_Mahad estaba muerto_.

Atem mostró su sorpresa… Nunca creyó realmente que aquel viejo amigo hiciera tal locura solo por algo que él había pasado realmente por alto. Sí, se había enfurecido con él por haberlo permitido pero, al ver a Bakura, el resentimiento se esfumó, ya sabiendo que, fuera quien fuera, nadie hubiera evitado que aquel ladrón entrara en la tumba de su padre.

El sacerdote Seto cuestionó el paradero de la Sortija, preguntando si se había perdido o había quedado en manos de Bakura. Los guardias le contestaron con la verdad: no sabían. Se quedaron hasta bien pasada la mañana y entrada la tarde.

El faraón se acercó a la lápida.

_Faraón… Mi alma es su eterno sirviente._

El portador del Rompecabezas se quedó serio, oscureciendo su mirada sin percatarse.

_Mi _Ka_ será tu fiel sirviente._

* * *

Dioses! Esto se está volviendo muy duro! Es bastante difícil para mí! xD quiero jugar Injustice pero el tipear no me deja! *se retuerce* bueno, ya terminé de jugar, termino con el tipeo del siguiente cap y todo, la edición de los anteriores y más xD bueno, bueno, bueno :D

Nos leemos!


	19. Chapter 18

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 1974**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

_Mahad, no dejaré que tu muerte sea en vano_.

Nadie se había movido de ese lugar durante largo tiempo. Sabían que sería imposible recoger el cuerpo de Mahad, la cáscara que le recubrió y que terminaría pudriéndose sea donde sea que estuviera, encerrado en la tumba del antiguo rey mientras que su alma estaba atada a una lápida de piedra, descansando y haciéndose más fuerte.

El sacerdote Seto estaba desesperado por encontrar la _Sennen Ring_, pensando en lo peligroso que sería que aquel ladrón tuviera el poderoso artículo. Sin embargo, los sacerdotes Kalim y Aknadin le negaron, aludiendo a que _si estaba vivo_, ya había escapado y podría tenerlo ya. Decidieron que lo mejor era no abrumarse por la muerte de Mahad y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Shimon volteó a ver a Isis, preguntándole si era capaz de ver al ladrón. Ella se concentró momentáneamente y negó, diciendo que no podía ver nada. Seto lanzó muchísimas maldiciones a la debilidad de Mahad y el lío en el que los había metido a los restantes. Luego quiso descargar su enojo en la sacerdotisa con el _Sennen Tauk_ pero ella se defendió, aludiendo que era incapaz de ver los futuros de aquellos que fueran portadores de los Artículos.

Shimon solo pensó momentáneamente, uniendo los puntos. Si la mujer de cabello negro era incapaz de verlo era porque Bakura tenía el artículo o estaba muerto. Isis asintió, dándole la razón. Los sacerdotes deseaban que fuera la segunda opción, así podrían regresar con más facilidad la paz a Egipto y pasar por alto aquella falta, en caso de que el hombre jamás se atreviera a atravesar el pueblo.

La sacerdotisa mandó a su _Ka_ para vigilar las Tumbas de los Reyes y alrededores, diciendo que podía ver lo que el monstruo viera mediante la telepatía. Shimon le agradeció en nombre del actual faraón quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y voces gritándole lo mismo que era capaz de escuchar por parte de la lápida.

Sin embargo, salió de esos fantasmas cuando fue llamado por el sacerdote Seto quien le pidió permiso de ir con sus hombres a vigilar la ciudad y tenderle alguna trampa solo por si seguía vivo el ladrón. Aknadin le miró, no reveló sus pensamientos con sus expresiones pero estaba pensando en la locura que iba a cometer Seto.

Lo que evitó que Atem anunciara su respuesta fue el escándalo de los guardias al detener a alguien. Todos giraron a ver qué causaba el alboroto, revelando a una joven rubia que deseaba llegar a la lápida. Seto mandó a que se deshicieran de la chiquilla molesta pero Atem negó, permitiendo el paso de ella al reconocerla: Mana, una amiga que hacía tiempo no veía.

Ella se acercó hasta tener la lápida cara a cara y no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas golpear y punzar sus ojos. Susurró un _Maestro_ quebrado antes de tirarse de rodillas y gritarlo con fuerza, llorando por el dolor y tristeza que le embargaban. Creyó que era el mago más poderoso, ¿por qué había terminado así? ¿Qué había pasado con esa magia?

Atem se arrodilló a su lado, tocándole con cuidado su hombro. Ella le miró y, apartando la mano con lentitud hasta regresarla a su cuerpo, Atem escuchó.

—¡Mi rey! Usted puede llamar a los espíritus de las lápidas, ¿podría hacerlo?... —Mana lloraba con más fuerza, suplicándole algo al muchacho que había evitado en un tiempo por sus responsabilidades, las de ambos—. Por favor… ¡Quiero ver a mi Maestro!

Atem se quedó mudo, no sabiendo qué responderle.

—¡Mana! —llamó Isis al ver la pequeña escena y los problemas que estaba teniendo el faraón al no saber qué hacer. La rubia posó su mirar en la sacerdotisa, soltando lágrimas todavía—. Por favor, dale tiempo al alma de Mahad de que descanse después de su batalla —ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo, Isis tranquila y Mana respirando para recuperar la calma—. También tu _Heka_ no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver a los espíritus. Inclusive tu espíritu no comparte tu alma todavía —la rubia se quedó pensando en las palabras de la pelinegra, dándole la razón, llorando aún—. Por favor, sigue practicando… Es lo que Mahad querría para ti.

—Yo… —la muchacha comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, con fuerza, molesta porque hubieran salido sin pensar realmente— …me convertiré en una sorprendente hechicera.

Seto, cansado de la escena en la que el faraón participaba, alzó la voz, diciendo que el Nilo era el lugar perfecto para llorar y derramar las lágrimas. Exigió que el faraón le permitiera patrullar la ciudad. Shimon dio un punto verde, diciendo que era preocupante no saber nada sobre aquel hombre por lo que Atem, con un rostro sombríamente serio, accedió, condicionando lo que debían hacer, negando que alguien más saliera herido y centrándolo solo en Bakura.

El castaño accedió.

* * *

La llegada de los soldados y de los sacerdotes a un pueblo lleno de vida tuvo sus consecuencias: un silencio mortal y paro de todas las actividades previamente realizadas. No importaba qué relevancia tuvieran para su vida, debían parar y rendirle honor a esos hombres, aunque desconocieran lo que pasara.

Los guardias se movieron de aquel lugar, a los espacios donde el pueblo no había visto a los dos hombres que servían a su Dios. Entraron a un bar donde un hombre le contaba al cantinero la historia de un monstruo blanco. Los hombres del palacio reconocieron al hombre como un criminal exiliado y, aunque pide piedad, no se la dan y se lo llevan hasta arrodillarlo frente a Seto y Shada.

El portador del _Sennen Ankh _miró hacia el interior del criminal, encontrando una chispa de odio, muy pequeña, casi insignificante pero mandó a los guardias a llevárselo puesto que podría crecer.

Seto ordenó que todo sospechoso fuera traído inmediatamente a su presencia para que fuera juzgado por Shada. Sin embargo, largo tiempo después, el mayor se quejó de lo que estaba haciendo su compañero. Los borrachos eran los que más llegaban, teniendo que ser juzgados y no importándole al castaño las consecuencias de sus acciones en el presente, estaba pensando en preservar a Egipto.

* * *

En otro lado del pueblo, donde los comercios eran más abundantes, se encontraba una muchedumbre lanzando piedras a una joven que ocultaba su cabeza lo más que podía pero sus manos y cabello quedaban visibles.

De un color extrañamente blanco, demasiado llamativo. La muchacha cayó al suelo, soltando un pequeño quejido. Estaba exhausta, no había lugar donde ir sin que la trataran de esa manera. Todos los que la veían levantaban una piedra o tomaban algún objeto y se lo lanzaban al cuerpo, dañándola cada vez más. Gritaban para que se fuera de su tierra y les quitara el infierno que presagiaba la sola existencia de ella. Sus características: blanca y de ojos azules con un cabello del mismo color que sus ropas más nuevas, les causaba temor. Un temor imposible de describir.

Las madres jalaban a sus hijos y les regañaban diciendo que no se acercaran a la mujer tendida o tendrían calamidades el resto de sus días. Los niños lo tomaban a juego y en serio a la vez, alejándose de la misteriosa dama de cabellos blancos. Ella solo rogaba un poco de agua para calmar su sed y prometió irse de allí. Al escuchar sus ruegos, los pueblerinos tomaron una cubeta y se la lanzaron, empapándola, ahogándola un poco.

Tosiendo, ella se intentó levantar pero no se lo permitieron, volviéndola a tumbar y obligándola a irse de allí, de Egipto.

Pero todo aquel alboroto llamó la atención de los dos sacerdotes y los guardias que los protegían. Las risas pararon abruptamente y todos señalaban hacia el frente. Seto preguntó al responsable del trato que la chica había tenido y ninguno supo qué contestar. El castaño le ordenó a uno de los guardias darle un poco de agua a la joven y este lo acató mientras ella tosía más, tratando de respirar nuevamente con todo aquel cansancio que traía. Seto no preguntó, afirmó que el delito cometido al golpear y lastimar a la mujer que yacía indefensa sería castigado.

Todos los hombres comenzaron a suplicar piedad, diciendo que lo lamentaban profundamente. Ella lanzó un enorme agradecimiento hacia el guardia y al sacerdote que le estaba permitiendo vivir. Los guardias le anunciaron la enorme debilidad que tenía, aunado a las heridas provocadas y el casi ahogamiento que tuvo. El portador del _Sennen Rod_ les mandó a ser extremadamente cuidadosos con ella cuando el _Sennen Ankh_ comenzó a reaccionar en la chica.

El _Heka_ que vivía en ella era inmedible y tampoco era capaz de verlo completamente pero sí una silueta y un color: un dragón blanco. Un poder que era comparable con el de los mismos protectores que el faraón cuidaba.

Finalmente, ella se desmayó tras haber aguantado demasiado tiempo herida y sin beber casi nada. Pocos guardias se fueron con Seto y Shada, el castaño ordenó que se le diera una habitación propia dentro del palacio pero que se mantuviera en secreto del faraón, además ordenó que se le diera agua y comida. Los alborotadores fueron llevados al calabozo, junto a los criminales que habían conseguido atrapar aquel día.

Los demás guardias se quedaron para hacer rondas de vigilancia, todo para mantener la paz y tranquilidad dentro del pueblo.

* * *

—¿Cómo crees que esté? —preguntó Yami a Atem, hacía mucho tiempo que no se aparecía alguno de los dos frente a Yugi y eso les hacía cuestionarse cómo estaría el muchacho.

—Bien —respondió con una ligera sonrisa, tranquilo de revivir eso y a la vez no tener que hacerlo. Su pasado debía quedarse en el pasado—. Mejora día a día.

—Porta nuestra espada con orgullo, ¿verdad?

El moreno asintió, dándole la razón.

—Me alegro —simplemente dijo.

Atem observó la inconformidad que estaba teniendo Yami con la larga espera. No creyó que sería así, como tampoco creyó que regresaría a su verdadero futuro. Había sido una máscara para no preocupar a sus amigos y dejarles creer que regresaría a su tiempo, con sus amigos y familia.

Qué errado pensamiento.

—Trae nuestro cartucho —le reveló, causando que el de piel blanca le mirara por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo—. El cartucho con nuestro nombre, mi nombre —aclaró. Yami estaba verdaderamente sorprendido—. Al principio no lo usó, lo escondió pero…

—Lo superó, con esa fuerza que solo él ha tenido —completó.

Estaba _feliz_ de que su compañero estuviera avanzando por su total voluntad aunque hubiera cosas que no le gustara, como el cargar aquel cartucho o tener alguna foto donde le viera. Deseaba que no se atara a su pasado, al que ambos habían compartido para evitarle más dolor.

Atem se sentó al lado del de piel blanca, llamándole la atención. Estaban a varios centímetros de distancia pero era demasiado cerca desde el estallido de ira que había tenido tiempo atrás, por su culpa.

—Dime, ¿sabías que él estaba despierto esa noche en que decidiste besarlo? —cuestionó Atem.

A Yami no le quedó más remedio que sincerarse. Sí, había compartido sus más profundos temores de manera indirecta a Yugi pero él le dio el apoyo y la certeza de que sus memorias estarían allí, los recordaría a todos.

Muy a pesar de que su miedo era a olvidarlo exclusivamente a él, su compañero.

—No, no sabía que estaba despierto —respondió. El egipcio sonrió al tener esa respuesta, estaba diciendo la verdad por primera vez referente a sus sentimientos por el joven japonés—. Y… algo me decía que no estaríamos juntos para siempre, como lo habíamos pensado antes de iniciar con Ciudad Batallas.

—¿Te arriesgaste a que despertara en cualquier momento? Sabías que siempre pudo sentirte aunque no como sintiera a los demás —replicó el moreno.

Yami suspiró. Luego, asintió, tallando el tabique de su nariz.

* * *

¿Saben algo? ¡Me perdí! Yo estaba tipeando ya la parte en la que Aknadin le dice a Seto que sea el faraón y se encuentran con Gebelk y demás para la aparición de Ojos Azules porque pensé que no había xD mi propia sorpresa al ver que ya voy bastantea avanzada y demás. En fin, continúo, iba a subir esto antes pero me dije que No porque no tenía los demás listos y luego reviso que voy adelantada del capítulo 20 xD

En fin, decía, estaba tipeando el de Gebelk cuando me aburro y me voy a los Sims y pierdo tiempo construyendo y eso xD además, sumando el hecho de que me puse a hablar con alguien me perdí, además xD me aburre un poco tener que estar así pero bah, luego lo termino :D

Y siguiendo, yo no pasaba de los quince capítulo, tal vez llegando al 18 ya con eso del mundo de las memorias incluido y muerte xD miren nada más, tengo casi 23 listos y me faltan más! La conversión de Aknadin al Sacerdote Oscuro, la resurrección de Zorc, la pelea entre Seto y Atem y luego la muerte de Atem que se puso bastante genial en mi mente lo que narraré aunque sería mejor si tuviera habilidades para hacer esto de vídeo xD pero bueno, falta práctica

Nos leemos!


	20. Chapter 19

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 812**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_¿Sabes? Algún día te veré sentado allí, tomando el lugar de padre. Quizá no me vuelva sacerdote por algún artículo pero… estaré aquí, acompañando al señor Shimon, viéndote crecer y volverte el hombre más sabio por decisión de los Dioses… pero ten mucho cuidado… esa cosa…_

_No me da buena espina…_

Atem se levantó del trono, bastante perturbado de volver a escuchar aquella voz, ya habían sido dos veces en el mismo día. Y casi sin ninguna diferencia entre los tiempos. ¿A quién pertenecía?

Se estaba cansando de no poder entender nada sobre esa infantil voz que le llamaba con un cariño profundo. El visir se sorprendió de lo que el faraón había hecho, levantándose de esa manera. Le preguntó lo que había pasado pero el joven gobernante negó, llamando más la atención de Shimon aunque solo le permitió sentarse con tranquilidad.

Momentos después, los sacerdotes Seto y Shada entraron junto a una cantidad considerablemente pequeña de guardias. Los dos portadores de un artículo avanzaron hasta colocarse frente al trono y se arrodillaron, anunciando su llegada. Negaron la posibilidad de anunciar algo referente al ladrón pero dieron algún punto positivo al decir que habían maximizado la seguridad del pueblo, por lo que, aseguraban, nada entraría como tampoco saldría.

No obstante, Atem tocó su artículo, quien le daba una sensación extraña de que algo pasaría a futuro.

* * *

Por la noche y en el pueblo, los guardias se preguntaban cada tiempo en periodos cortos si el ladrón ya había aparecido, preguntándose si el sacerdote muerto había sido el responsable de asesinarlo verdaderamente. Estaban verdaderamente equivocados debido a que, en la frontera, Bakura había pasado a los soldados que debían cuidar que nada entrara, buscando un lugar donde comer.

Entró, bastante molesto con un par de heridas ocultas entre el ropaje. Se acercó a la barra y tiró una pulsera de oro puro, gritándole al que atendía que le diera toda la comida que necesitara. Con miedo, este accedió, moviéndose y revisando la reliquia, regocijándose al saber que aquella pequeña pulsera valía muchísimo más que toda su posada.

Bakura comenzó a buscar un lugar y, al encontrarlo se sentó. Poco después, el dueño del lugar le dejó un plato repleto de comida. El ladrón de tumbas no se detuvo y comió como un animal, por lo hambriento que estaba, machándose el rostro, llamando la atención de los demás hombres que allí habían ido a comer. Sonrieron maliciosos al ver la cantidad de joyas que portaba, en especial por el colgante que había tomado del sacerdote muerto.

El ladrón comenzó a reírse al ver que intentarían matarlo con tal de obtener sus pertenencias. Sin esfuerzo alguno, dejó aquel lugar manchado en sangre y carne de un lado a otro sin abandonar su puesto y continuando con su comida. Al ver su obra de arte, comenzó a reírse sin control, admirándolo.

Los hombres eran unos idiotas codiciosos, al menos así sabía que eran en aquella parte de Egipto. Sonriente, supo que la energía maligna, de los antiguos dos usuarios y de la creación de aquel artículo, ya había sido absorbida por su cuerpo, dándole un heka enorme y, también, reforzando como nunca a su bestia.

Terminando aquella comida iría al segundo asalto para culminar en la tragedia de aquel palacio con aquel estúpido niño faraón.

* * *

Cabe decir que el joven Bakura despertó por la incomodidad que sentía de estar en aquella extraña posición sobre su escritorio. Talló sus ojos para despabilarse, encontrando que se había quedado dormido escribiendo una carta para su hermana Amane.

Terminó la misma y la guardó, recordando entregarla después a pesar de que ella estuviera muerta. Se levantó del escritorio y se acomodó en su cama, dispuesto a dormir definitivamente, le era extraño de todas maneras vivir _tranquilo_ cuando por más de un año estuvo poseído por un espíritu rencoroso contra uno de sus amigos.

Uno que, paradójicamente, también era un espíritu y convivía perfectamente con su otro amigo: Yugi.

Había sido un largo camino el que recorrieron juntos y muy a pesar de no haber visto aquel mundo que debió ser la aventura más grande del grupo en la búsqueda del nombre del faraón, era bastante decir que estaba agradecido de que iniciara.

Si no, ¿cómo explicaría tanto el tener amigo? Era de alguna manera parecido al joven de cabellera extravagante aunque allí terminaba el parentesco, ya nada les ataba salvo aquel pasado extraño donde espíritus enemigos habían poseído sus cuerpos.

Otra diferencia era que el joven de cabello en tres colores extrañaba y anhelaba con fuerza ver nuevamente al otro ser mientras que su persona estaba contenta de saber que estaba solo. Sabía que no era justo, Marik también estaba en las mismas y eso era porque aquel odio no era verdaderamente comparable a la relación que esos dos habían tenido.

Espantó esos pensamientos y se acomodó, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

* * *

¡Ay! ¡Juro que iba a subir esto antes! Pero no pude, esta semana estuvo de locos con un familiar muy enfermo y eso. Sufrí demasiado aquí y luego mi falta de ganas para el capítulo 23 y eso, terminé muerta.

Pero también me declaro culpable xD terminé escribiendo a lo random una historia donde Yugi es tritón (LOL) y se ukea a Yami (a que al maldito le encanta y lo admite el muy hijo de la banana xD) y, bueno, me quedé en la boda, luego me fui al cap 23, luego me puse a ver vídeos del MMD, luego a escuchar vieja música inspirándome para otra cosa y luego me pongo a escuchar Fire! De Digimon 4 y pos como que me puse a buscarlo (si no lo encuentra, se pondrá a llorar) xD recordar viejos amores xD en fin, excusas nada más.

Sí, Star Trek tiene algo de culpa también y luego este mismo fandom xD mis cosas random pero bueno. Y también admito que lo de Bakura es relleno xD

_Justo frente a mi como un tornado me arrastra~ _\- cantando Inocencia, primer ending de Digimon 4 xD

Nos leemos.


	21. Chapter 20

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 2177**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Mientras el ladrón comía rodeado de cadáveres y sangre, en el templo de Udyat el señor Aknadin estaba mirando hacia las tablas de los Dioses protectores, pensando seriamente en tantas cosas cuando alguien le llamó. Salió de todos sus pesares y giró el cuerpo, encontrándose con Seto quien le dio un respetuoso saludo. Notificó la captura de veinte personas con un _Ka_ bastante productivo además de informarle dónde estaban, alegando que el faraón _jamás_ los encontraría.

Aknadin le suplicó que les dejara ir puesto que no era tarde para arrepentirse de su cruel acto de arrestar a algunos inocentes en la búsqueda de _Ka_. Le contó qué pasaría al cometer ese pecado a escondidas del faraón y de todo el mundo pero Seto solo le ignoró, diciendo que había encontrado a un _Ka_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para competir contra los dioses, guardianes del templo y solamente respondiendo al _Ba_ de Atem.

Lo sorprendió. El anciano se sorprendió ante las palabras del joven castaño.

—Ahora es como un feto cuyo corazón acaba de comenzar a revolotear pero con el tiempo los latidos del corazón se convertirán en un impulso poderoso que hará temblar los cielos —sonrió, pensando en ese posible futuro, pensando en lo que le haría a Bakura de poder tener ese poder en sus manos—. Quien sostiene ese _Ka_ es una mujer… Ella es muy débil, así que estoy dejando que descanse —la sonrisa se ensanchó, teniendo muy pegada en la cabeza el sufrimiento que causaría al ladrón—. Tan pronto como recupere su fuerza, tengo la intención de encontrar una manera de atraer la mayor cantidad de poder que forma su _Ka_ —soltó una pequeña carcajada, pensando más y más en lo que haría—. Voy a usar a los presos de la ciudad para investigar la mejor manera de hacerlo. Los torturaré de cualquier forma —dio la vuelta, abandonando al anciano, acercándose a los escalones para bajar del santuario—. Volveré cuando pueda mostrárselo.

Bajó rápidamente, perdiéndose en la salida, dejando a un Aknadin bastante aturdido. Estaba pensando en el dragón blanco. No aguantó demasiado y cayó de rodillas, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo el joven castaño. Repitiendo su pecado de antes, sintiendo la tentación del _Sennen Eye_, tuvo que aguardar largo rato antes de moverse.

Sin embargo, pensaba en _su hijo Seto_.

* * *

Más tarde, en lo que el sacerdote Aknadin pensaba en cómo detener a su sangre, el ladrón Bakura estaba en las afueras del palacio, escondido de los guardias con el _Sennen Ring_. Iba a atacar tal y como un ladrón debía atacar: por la noche. Más de cien soldados estaban allí, cuidando la entrada para prevenir todo. Sin embargo, esos hombres serían incapaces de detenerle. Usando el poder del artículo para darle ese poder a su Diabound se hizo invisible para el ojo aunque sus pisadas eran demasiado ruidosas.

Los guardias se pusieron al pendientes al escucharle, buscando el origen del mismo. No pudiendo encontrarlo.

Bakura estaba feliz con eso. Eludiría lo que quisiera gracias al sacerdote idiota que lograría su cometido. Una vez del otro lado, donde la guardia era muchísimo menor, se quedó pensando en su último ataque, a sabiendas de los errores que había cometido. No fue al palacio a buscar a los sacerdotes y retarlos para obtener sus artículos, fue al Santuario de Udyat lo más sigiloso que debía ser.

Una vez allí, logró encontrarse con el portador más viejo que quedaba con vida. Aknadin pudo sacarse las dudas de lo que había pasado en la tumba. Intentó llamar a un monstruo de lápida pero esta fue destruida sin siquiera permitirle convocar nada. En su distracción, no notó que el ladrón estaba frente a frente.

Aquello le sorprendió y mucho más cuando Bakura lo lanzó hacia otra lápida, rompiéndola por el choque, soltando un quejido por el dolor. Estaba muy viejo como para tener que soportar eso.

Bakura le dio la elección de vivir o morir.

* * *

Mientras, en la torre de aislamiento, el sacerdote Seto entró para conocer el estado de la mujer que había llevado. Los guardias le reportaron que no hubo cambio alguno en ella, continuando dormida desde el momento en que llegase. El castaño entró y la observó mientras pensaba en lo que haría con tal de obtener todo el poder que residía en ella, importándole muy poco si debía sacrificarla o no.

* * *

En palacio, Atem estaba sintiendo muchísima opresión proveniente del Rompecabezas. Lo tomó de la cuerda con la que estaba sujeto, apretándola con fuerza, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado en los últimos días desde la muerte de su padre hasta ese momento. ¿Qué significaría?

Dos guardias entraron, provocando el Atem dejara sus pensamientos. De pronto se acordó de lo que estaba haciendo: un papiro para que fuera inscrito en su tumba. No le dio verdadera importancia a eso, después de todo, el anciano aún no le informaba más allá de los arreglos que estaba teniendo. Los dos hombres que habían irrumpido le anunciaron de la masacre en una taberna, destrozados, asumiendo que era obra de Bakura. Su primer reacción fue el de sorprenderse puesto que había sido relativamente reciente ya que la sangre seguía caliente. Luego se puso serio, pensando que estaba cerca.

Mandó a los guardias a que buscaran nuevas órdenes de sus superiores y ambos obedecieron. Él guardó el papiro entre las pocas cosas que tenía.

_Atum, esa cosa que padre carga no me trae un buen presagio._

_¿Puedes explicarte?_

_No_

Tomó su cabeza entre las manos, suprimiendo cada una de esas voces. No era momento de que aquel espíritu le siguiera, fuera un demonio o fuera un dios. Ya no importaba nada el descubrir la procedencia de esos susurros, en aquel momento solo importaba mantener a su pueblo a salvo.

Salió de su habitación, pensando en lo que haría después. Caminó por los largos pasillos del palacio.

* * *

Mientras, en el templo de Udyat, Bakura se regodeaba de lo fácil que sería arrancarle su artículo. No obstante, comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de hacerle un peón que sirviera a él y a su Dios Oscuro muy a pesar de los intentos de Aknadin por convencerle y convencerse de su lealtad al faraón y de convocar a un monstruo de piedra quien, a pesar de haber salido, fue destruido por el Diabound del ladrón de manera instantánea al estar harto de pelear con debiluchos.

Bakura comenzó a decir un montón de torturas que podría realizarle al sacerdote pero ninguna le convencía para reparar el daño hecho a Kul Elna. Aknadin reaccionó de inmediato al nombre por lo que el ladrón continuó torturando su mente, recordándole los gritos de aquellos ladrones mientras eran hervidos con vida para dar paso a los artículos que la _realeza_ portaba.

Prometió que aquel pueblo se ahogaría en sangre, como su perdida villa lo hizo y el primero en derramarla sería aquel anciano decrépito que tenía enfrente.

* * *

Un grito proveniente del templo fue lo que llamó la atención de los guardias que pasaban cerca y del mismísimo faraón quien estaba por un balcón. Corrió hasta el mismo, viendo la inquietud de los soldados que se movían lo más rápido para ir a atender lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, todos lo vieron: a Bakura, corriendo sobre las columnas que tenían del otro lado del palacio, sonriéndole a _su majestad_ asesino.

Por la posición de Isis**1** es que pudo notar la mancha de sangre que corría entre las manos del ladrón por lo que Atem se fue corriendo para buscar algún caballo, intranquilo y furioso con aquel sujeto.

Mientras, algunos guardias fueron a avisarle al sacerdote Seto de la situación con Aknadin una vez revisado el templo. Los que se quedaron le llevaron de inmediato a sus habitaciones, otros fueron hasta el joven castaño y otros más fueron hasta los médicos reales para que atendiera la gravedad que tendría.

Otro pelotón de guardias fue a los establos, buscando sus caballos y, cuando los encontraron, decidieron salir en busca del ladrón, pensando que ya les llevaría una enorme ventaja. El capitán tuvo un presentimiento por lo que giró el rostro, encontrándose con el ladrón quien cayó encima de su transporte, golpeándolo, tirándolo del mismo y huyendo, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

* * *

En las habitaciones del sacerdote, Shada, Seto y Kalim revisaban al sacerdote en lo que el médico llegaba. La herida más grave que tenía era la del _Sennen Eye_ puesto que de allí era donde la mayor cantidad de sangre manaba. Todos estaban confundidos, ¿por qué no se habría llevado el artículo si lo que deseaba era obtenerlos todos? Seto salió de allí, gritando a todo el mundo que fuera a atrapar a Bakura.

—¡Tú, ahí! ¡Detente ya! —exclamó un encolerizado faraón, provocando más risas aunque, esta vez, discretas del ladrón.

Bakura llevaba muchísima ventaja sobre el patético faraón y los intentos de guardias que trataron de detenerle. Gracias a su Diabound los destrozó, matándolos y dejándolos como los hombres de la taberna a la que había ido antes. Había pensado que con su monstruo _Ka_ nadie se atrevería a seguirle el paso pero cuán equivocado estaba al escuchar un caballo relinchar. Volteó y vio a Atem perseguirle.

Sonrió de lado, pensando que aquella noche sería bastante fructífera.

En su ira, el joven rey llamó a un monstruo: El Santo Dragón de Osiris. En el palacio, muchísimos quedaron asombrados de la activación de una tabla y volvieron a susurrar. La bestia roja comenzó a seguirle en lo que él ganaba velocidad. Bakura mandó a su Diabound a _decir hola_ usando la habilidad del Mago de las Ilusiones de Mahad, sorprendiendo a Atem de saber la verdad tras esa habilidad.

Osiris esquivó cada uno de los ataques, siendo demasiado rápido para el ladrón muy a pesar de destruir al pueblo que debía proteger. Bakura soltó un bufido al ver la velocidad con la que se protegía.

El rey mandó un ataque para probarle la fuerza con la que protegería a Egipto. Sin embargo, falló por olvidar una cosa: las múltiples habilidades especiales que tenía Diabound. Este atravesó el suelo en un punto cualquiera y comenzó a aparecer, rompiendo el suelo tras el caballo del faraón quien, al recordarlo y pensar claramente en lo que pasaría de no atreverse a imaginar donde aparecería, comenzó a zigzaguear pero le atrapó en un costado, mientras se alejaba, espantando al animal.

Soltó un bufido al ver la monstruosa evolución que estaba teniendo. Bakura le mandó una orden: matar. Y la bestia acató la orden. No obstante, Osiris desvió el ataque, salvando a Atem y al caballo que había logrado estabilizar antes de que le tumbara.

Aquel ataque sí le llegó a Bakura, hiriéndolo a la altura del pecho. Una vez confirmada la fuerza del Dragón de los Cielos, se puso más serio, olvidando ya que no jugaría con quien se enfrentaba al tener tan colosal poder. Se adelantó y mandó a su bestia a que volara lo más bajo posible, preguntándose a cuántos inocentes sería capaz de salvar.

El rey mandó a Osiris para proteger a todos cuando se dio cuenta de la baja altura a la que volaba Diabound. El ladrón comenzó a carcajearse con los pocos pueblerinos que estaban fuera y les dijo que el _Señor Rey_ había llegado para saludarlos por lo que exigía respeto.

Los ignorantes que estaban demasiado cerca de Bakura, cayeron al suelo producto de la cola de Diabound. Él retó a Atem a un juego a muerte, preguntándole a cuántos salvaría antes de que su _Ba_ se acortara demasiado.

En el pueblo, algunos tenían un Heka lo suficientemente desarrollado como para ver a los monstruos pero otros —y era un enorme porcentaje del pueblo— eran incapaces de ver el peligro que corrían.

Bakura ordenó a su Diabound a destruir toda la ciudad a su paso y la magia del Mago de las Ilusiones se lo permitía, hiriendo a algunos, matando a otros y provocando enormes daños materiales a las viviendas de los que huían con tal de protegerse. Osiris interceptó los siguientes ataques, dañando a su usuario a gravedad. Una vez terminados los ataques de Mahad, se le ordenó a la bestia usar su _Spiral Wave_ por lo que Atem, pensando lo más rápido que podía, ordenó que su Dios lanzara un _Lightning Strike _para darse la vuelta y ordenó otro para atacar a Diabound, siendo muchísimo más rápido. Una vez evitado el ataque, con la cola ató una de las manos del monstruo de Bakura y lo elevó a los Cielos, el elemento predilecto del dragón rojo.

Los gritos entre ambos enemigos fue audible, sabiendo que en Nut**2**, Osirirs sería más fuerte, cada ataque aumentaría el daño que recibiría Diabound. No obstante, el controlar los cielos no le daba la ventaja al _Ka_ de Atem puesto que el de Bakura controlaba la noche, la oscuridad, camuflándose gracias a ella.

Ya le era difícil enfrentarse a ese enemigo, ahora le resultaba imposible, había una masacre de inocentes, niños, mujeres. El faraón no sabía cómo detenerlo. Estaba en problemas, en unos muy grandes.

Agregándole el hecho de que Diabound atacara a Osiris.

* * *

**1\. **Isis era la Luna según los antiguos egipcios.

**2.** Ya lo puse en muchísimos capítulos anteriores pero lo refresco: Nut es el cielo. Sí, puse nuestra palabra y luego ésta pero les pido perdón, andaba bastante atareada, son casi la una de la mañana y ando terminando esto. Tal vez me confundiera antes pero bueno, con forme encuentre tiempo lo corrijo.

*Llora* ¡Siento que quedó fatal! ¡Ya no me vuelvo a quedar hasta la una de la mañana escribiendo porque sí afecta! (¿?)

¿Qué más? Pues, cabe decir que si sigo a este ritmo de escritura rápida mientras no me distraiga, fácil me hago 30 capítulos (o más) y ¿qué creen? No terminaría. Voy terminando el capítulo 25 y apenas voy cuando Atem sale de la cueva con Hassan pero es bastante diferente al anime en el manga.

Otra cosa, agradecer los reviews de "Una chica con Internet" en fanfiction, a "DanyNeko" en Amor-Yaoi y a "MelanieSantosOspitia" en Wattpad x3 sus comentarios son los que más me animan a que no deje de subirlo xD porque podría dejar de hacerlo xD escribir y terminar pero no subirlo (como lo hizo el tío Atem (Atem Okazaki de DarkAtemNoFansub quienes son los que nos traen el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! En español) en cuanto a las memorias del faraón (que necesito con urgencia en español pero tendré que terminarlo del inglés)).

En fin, ¿algún comentario?

Nos leemos~


	22. Chapter 21

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1861**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

El ataque le hirió gravemente, provocando que el sabor de la sangre se quedara impregnado en su boca. Bakura se burló de eso, preguntándole cómo derrotaría a Diabound ahora. Atem vio las heridas en Osiris, sabía que no iba a aguantar un segundo golpe antes de ser eliminado y sumaba el hecho de que aquel monstruo iba a atacar cualquier lugar de la ciudad cuando quisiera, solo para meterle más presión en lo que iba a hacer.

Detuvo su caballo cuando vio al ladrón, estaban en los límites de la ciudad. Aquel hombre le explicó que toda esa destrucción que veía era obra de la voluntad de los artículos que su corte poseía. Sabía perfectamente que ese _Señor Rey_ era muchísimo más joven de lo que él era por lo que era bastante obvio que desconociera sobre ellos aunque no le importaba.

Gritó todo lo que escuchaba: los gritos de su aldea en los más profundos infiernos y su única conexión eran aquellas cosas que una maldita corte traía. Exigió al faraón la entrega de su artículo para _evitar_ la destrucción de su tierra y mantener a salvo a la gente.

Atem sabía que estaba en una encrucijada, cualquier decisión que tomara traería una terrible consecuencia. Apretó el Rompecabezas, preguntándose qué hacer. Al abrir los ojos, tuvo la visión de Osiris por el rabillo del ojo. Mentalmente le ordenó que emboscara a Bakura y él se quitó el _Sennen Puzzle_ del cuello, estirándolo hasta donde su brazo podía.

El ladrón comenzó a reírse, celebrando lo callado y quieto que estaba el _Señor Rey_. Sin embargo, notó algo y levantó la cabeza, viendo la boca principal de Osiris abierta. Soltó un quejido mientras Atem pensaba en que llamaría a Diabound y revelaría su posición. El ladrón no pensaba lo mismo.

Lo que le reveló la ubicación del monstruo fue la sencilla risa que soltó. Provocó que abriera sus ojos en sorpresa hasta donde podía. El _Ka_ del ladrón estaba escondido en el suelo, detrás de él, amenazándole. Bakura se rio fuerte, recordándole que ningún monstruo —incluyendo a los Dioses— podía moverse mientras su maestro estuviera en peligro. El joven rey estaba mudo, soltando pequeños quejidos de vez en cuando al notar las garras de la bestia acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

Una orden fue lo que bastó para desencadenar los siguientes acontecimientos. Bakura ordenó que lo matara y una oleada de sangre manchó el cuerpo del faraón pero _no_ era_ su sangre_. Era la sangre de Diabound, provocando que el ladrón gritara al sentir como si alguien le arrancara la mano. Atem estaba sorprendido y aliviado de ver a Duos. Regresó lo más rápido el artículo a su cuello.

Alcanzando a Duos llegaron otros dos monstruos por lo que el rey giró, encontrándose con tres de los cinco sacerdotes y un enorme pelotón de guardias. Kalim se le acercó, preguntándole por su bienestar. Rápidamente asintió, quitándole importancia a la sangre que sentía, no importaba, una herida _menor_ comparado con lo que había pasado en el pueblo.

El ladrón se sintió bastante abrumado al ver aparecer a los sacerdotes por lo que ordenó a Diabound a esconderse en el cielo nuevamente. Con aquella pequeña distracción, Bakura también desapareció. El faraón ordenó que protegieran al pueblo, deteniendo de una vez la matanza que estaba ocurriendo por culpa del odio de aquel hombre.

Por darse _ánimos_ a la manera de Seto y las órdenes del faraón, ignoraron lo débiles que eran sus monstruos por lo que un ataque de un punto cualquiera en el cielo a Zerua, hirió gravemente a Shada. El sacerdote de ojos azules le ordenó que no se rindiera y convocara a algún otro _Ka_. El mayor en esa conversación asintió. Lo siguiente que el castaño ordenó fue que separar a los soldados que le seguían: la caballería a buscar a Bakura mientras que los guardias a evacuar la ciudad.

Kalim estaba seguro de que Diabound no podía estar muy lejos por la profunda herida provocada y al ser una mano, el _Spiral Wave_ estaba seriamente acortado de rango. Le propuso al portador del _Sennen Rod_ que usaran a su monstruo _Ka_ como carnada y así atacar al enemigo.

Atem escuchó eso, sintiéndose completamente inútil por lo que harían ellos. El castaño y el pelinegro avanzaron, dejando que Shada se quedara cuidando del faraón. Este asintió y, al verlo, se preocupó bastante.

—¡Gran Faraón! ¡Se ve realmente mal! El Santo Dragón fue gravemente herido por los ataques de Bakura —dijo, llamando la atención del muchacho. Este no le vio pero sí le escuchó, era testarudo, no iba a abandonar nada—. No solo eso. ¡Si continúa esta lucha, Gran Faraón, su propia vida estará en riesgo! —el sacerdote se sentía ligeramente extraño, era la primera vez desde la coronación del joven en tener que decirle algo realmente, no le había dirigido la palabra más que una aceptación o una negación—. ¡Por favor, tome a Osiris y regrese al palacio! ¡Deje el resto a los sacerdotes!

—¡Lucharé hasta el final! —exclamó, con el ceño fruncido y una determinación poderosa—. ¡Ese es el deber del faraón!

No esperó a ninguna réplica de su sacerdote al momento de que avanzara con su caballo, haciendo que Osiris avanzara a gran velocidad. Lo más oculto que podía de los ojos de su sacerdote, llevó una mano a su torso y cuello, apretando lo más que el oro le podía permitir. Estaba exhausto y sabía que Osiris estaba más que herido, sin poder pero debía intentar ese último movimiento.

Escuchó al caballo de Shada por lo que regresó la mano a las riendas, no debía llamar más la atención por sus heridas.

—Mi amo… Para la gente el faraón es la encarnación viviente de un Dios, él es como el Dios del Sol Ra que brilla con la luz que da la esperanza. Su misma existencia ilumina las sombras de este mundo.

Atem entrecerró los ojos, mandando a Osiris a hacer su movimiento suicida.

—No soy un Dios… —_por eso no me quedé con ese otro nombre, por eso lo cambié por este_. Algo se lo había gritado, mucho antes de escuchar el nombre _Atum_—. Y yo nunca… ¡Nunca lo perdonaré por tratar de apagar las luces de este mundo!

Shada levantó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose de lo que haría su rey. Cada vez Osiris volaba más y más y más alto, dejándolo como una carnada segura para un ataque, llamando la atención de Kalim y Seto, quienes también se preguntaban la razón de que hiciera ese arriesgado movimiento.

Bakura observó al Santo Dragón elevarse, ocultando de su vista a los otros dos pequeños pero no le importaba. Si atacaba con la debilidad que estaba teniendo aquel bastardo, acabaría con el _Ba_ y cuando aquella fuerza vital se esfumara, el _Ka_ le seguiría. Con una sonrisa mandó a Diabound a atacar al dragón rojo con su _Spiral Wave_.

Un ataque certero, partiendo al dragón a la mitad, provocando un enorme dolor en Atem a quien le costó tomar aire al sentir que sus pulmones se negaban a respirar. Esta vez la sangre subió hasta su boca, ahogándolo, teniendo que escupirla frente a un preocupado Shada. Su débil pensamiento fue que era el momento apropiado para atacar a Diabound.

Seto mandó que Duos le atacara, lanzando su espada hasta donde habían visto el golpe del _Ka_ maligno. El castaño pensó que había matado al monstruo, celebrándolo y ordenándole que se mostrara. Sin embargo, la voz de Bakura preguntándole si estaba ciego resonó, causando que Atem levantara la mirada lo más que podía por el dolor, causando que Seto se sorprendiera ante esas palabras.

El _Ka_ que había atacado era a uno distinto, uno perteneciente al santuario de Udyat. Bakura le recordó qué pasaba con aquellos que traían un artículo eran capaces de convocar a más _Ka_ por lo que, previendo lo que haría Seto, convocó a uno que no le costara muchísimo _Ba_.

Apretó las riendas con toda la fuerza que tenía, respirando con fuerza, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Con los ojos cerrados trató de inhalar con más fuerza.

_Ra… La luz de la esperanza… La única cosa que puede vencer a esta oscuridad…_

Abrió los ojos, pensando en poder convocar lo que podría salvarle. No obstante, cerró sus ojos.

_Ra… Pero mi _Ba…_ ya se ha ido…_

La risa de Bakura le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, solo eso porque no pudo seguir escuchando más, estaba ligeramente sordo, escupiendo más sangre. Vio que Diabound atacaba al _Ka_ de Kalim.

Sabía que si no hacía nada, la vida de todos los sacerdotes peligraría terriblemente. No le quedaba demasiada vida pero decidió sacrificarse por el bien de los demás, haría todo lo posible con tal de darles más tiempo a ellos. Cabalgó, aún con el mareo que tenía, aún con el dolor que le recorría por el correr del caballo. Avanzó ante un sorprendido Shada, buscando al responsable de todo en aquellos momentos.

El sacerdote poseedor del _Sennen Ankh_ le gritó que regresara. Cuando no le hizo caso, dijo a los guardias lo que pasaba por lo que todo el grupo comenzó a seguirlo, teniendo una larguísima desventaja. Atem tenía demasiado recorrido ya muy a pesar de todo. Subió el acantilado por el que, intuía, estaba el ladrón, cansándose cada vez más y más.

Cuando llegó al lugar, el faraón estaba respirando lo más que podía, terriblemente agotado. Intercambiaron unas palabras, el rey reuniendo toda su fuerza para sacar unas cuantas palabras. Estaba _muerto_. No obstante, el ladrón logró hacer que viera su ciudad, su palacio desde aquella distancia.

—Si obtener todo lo que quieres es todo para ser un rey. ¡Entonces como el rey de los ladrones soy el rey de los reyes! ¡¿Eh, Faraón?! —exclamó, carcajeándose.

—No has obtenido nada —jadeó. Su rostro estaba envuelto en sudor, su vista se hacía borrosa de vez en cuando, iba a desmayarse y no sabía si se quedaría de esa manera o despertaría nuevamente—. ¡Solamente estás pisoteando las luces de la vida en esta ciudad… —tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, aguantando los fuertes mareos que le daban— sobre las esperanzas de la gente!

La risa de Bakura menguó hasta una risilla prepotente. Estaba realmente contento de lo débil que estaba aquel sujeto, el inútil.

—No importa lo que dices… —ordenó a Diabound a atacar al faraón, escondido todavía— Porque yo gano.

La tierra donde el caballo del faraón descansaba comenzó a fragmentarse, el caballo relinchó y Atem soltó un grito, el muchacho saltó del caballo, tratando de llegar al borde del acantilado antes de caer aunque supiera que no soportaría mucho.

Shada gritó al verle caer, temiendo lo que Bakura hiciera cuando este pudo sostenerse con una sola mano. Aquella emoción de vida o muerte le asfixió con fuerza, ya no sabiendo qué más hacer. Vio a Bakura acercársele y tomó la cuerda de su artículo, arrancándolo, sonriendo de saber que lo tenía ya. Luego, pisó la piedra, fracturando el lugar donde se había agarrado, haciendo que cayera irremediablemente al vacío. Y el ladrón comenzó a reír ante el patético grito del portador del _Sennen Ankh_.

* * *

El día de hoy cumple cuatro meses desde que Memorias se publicó por primera vez xD y no llego ni al clímax xD jaja no me acuerdo quién dijo que algo se volvió un demonio de siete cabezas y esto terminó así, como un demonio de siete cabezas porque tengo hasta el capítulo 28 en mi lap pero sigo en la aparición de Mahad xD creo que mi hermana y muchas personas quedaran ya hastiadas por tantos capítulos y no llegar a un lado.

Pero lo dije desde un inicio cuando comenzamos a ver esto, es prácticamente un copy-paste de las memorias de Atem que Takahashi puso así que no puedo hacer mucho que digamos. Normalmente me llevo de 2-5 capítulos del manga por cada capítulo del fic, ¿se quieren imaginar cómo me siento yo de llevar tanto y no acabar? ¡Me estoy desesperando! Voy en el capítulo 28, no llego ni a la pelea entre Seto y Atem donde Mahad (para mí) muere antes de la pelea contra Zorc, estoy a punto de llegar a la resurrección del demonio pero NO llega.

Demonios, no llega. He llegado a ver que muchos se perdieron con la llegada del manga porque inició con una conversación entre Atem y Yami y estos dos prácticamente se me han desaparecido y es que no sé dónde meterlos! D: también me he comenzado a sentir medio nerviosa con lo que significa meter escenas de Bakura y Yugi y Jonouichi y Marik y D: muero!

X_x terminaré muerta si veo que llego a 40 capítulos y no avanza.


	23. Chapter 22

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 538**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_Seto… Mi hijo…_

Hace más de quince años, una guerra asolaba a la Tierra Negra, el faraón Aknamkanon deseaba que la sangre parara de correr porque sabía que sus soldados no serían capaces de derrotar y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Los sacerdotes le avisaban que muy pronto llegarían al reino y nada los detendría puesto que carecían ya de la fuerza necesaria para hacer un contraataque. Aknadin sabía qué es lo que los enemigos querían: el Tomo del Milenio que encerraba magia oscura y antigua. Esa magia antigua era capaz de manipular a Dioses y Demonios al antojo de cualquiera.

Aknamkanon sabía las consecuencias pero no creía capaces a los otros de traducirlo, la información era desconocida incluso después de cien años de intentar descifrarlo. Sin embargo, el hermano del faraón negó aquello, diciendo que el tomo hablaba de algo llamado _Alquimia Oscura_, capaz de transformar cualquier objeto ridículo en metales precioso y un hechizo en especial, capaz de crear siete artículos que concedían poderes misterioso.

Cuatro personas estaban listas, tenían todo lo necesario para crear esos artículos. El faraón sabía que no quedaba más opción por lo que les encomendó la paz a la creación de aquellos siete artículos.

Aknadin abandonó a su esposa e hijo, ordenándole a su mujer que le mintiera al niño, luego reclutó a un grupo de soldados y fueron hasta la aldea de Kul Elna. La partida fue vista por el faraón y una de sus esposas, quien cargaba a una recién nacida. Su peluca y maquillajes bien colocados.

Aknamkanon desconocería para siempre qué sacrificio se necesitaba para crear esos siete artículos.

* * *

En Kul Elna, los soldados se llevaron a noventa y nueve almas, los guardias estaban inconscientes de lo que hacían por lo que los llegaron a torturar antes de lanzarlos con vida al lugar indicado previamente por el señor Aknadin.

Las torturas, el sacrificio, la conversión de la carne en oro fue visto por el centésimo habitante de la aldea de ladrones de tumba: un niño. Fue silencioso y precavido para que nadie le viera, escondiéndose donde fuera, creando un profundo odio hacia el rey y servidores.

Finalmente, completados los siete días de creación de los artículos, regresaron al palacio una vez pagado la conexión entre los Dioses y Demonios. El primero en elegir fue el faraón: el Rompecabezas, de allí siguieron sus seis sacerdotes. El hermano menor del mismo eligió castigarse por el pecado cometido: ser el portador del _Sennen Eye_. Pensó por largo tiempo que con aquel dolor pagaría la atrocidad cometida solo para salvar a Egipto de una invasión.

Aunque no quitara el hecho de que pidiera como deseo que su hijo _Seto_ se volviera el faraón, en lugar del futuro hijo de su hermano. Y gracias a eso, siete personas pudieron evitar una invasión y catástrofe por largo tiempo.

Quince años más o menos.

* * *

—¿Qué sintió cuando lo besaste? —preguntó Atem. Yami se quedó callado un momento antes de comenzar a pensar en lo que respondería.

—Nunca me sintió realmente, no tuve cuerpo hasta el momento de la partida por lo que mi tacto para él era de un mero fantasma. Estaba allí y a la vez no estaba.

Atem se quedó pensando en ello.

* * *

¡Juro por el amor de Dios que iba a subir este capítulo antes! ¡La maldita escuela no me dejó! Ahora estoy viendo ciertas cosas necesarias para dentro de unos meses (y acabaré la prepa, ¡yei!) pero estoy muerta. Ahora quiero solo quedarme en mi sillón (diría cama pero está en la segunda planta y es un HORNO mi cuarto) y escribir hasta que me duelan los dedos.

En fin, sigo diciéndolo, no avancé nada. Creo que hasta este capítulo lo dejaré mientras llego al 30 porque me quedé en el 28 (sí, todo este tiempo y no toqué nada). Pero bueno, en fin, poco a poco comenzaré a estar menos tiempo hasta que termine todo lo que necesito y de allí a hacerme huecos porque NO tengo tiempo ahora.

Los fines de semana no cuentan, mis padres no me dejan acercarme a una computadora. Días de semana menos, la maldita escuela y más problemas.

En fin, ahora me iré a editar algunas cosas.

Nos vemos!

¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas?


	24. Chapter 23

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1436**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

En las ruinas del santuario oculto, Bakura colocaba en la lápida el Rompecabezas que había hurtado del faraón muerto. Pensaba en lo que había hecho gracias al poder de la Sortija: sellar parte de su alma en aquel artículo, convirtiendo la lealtad de aquel anciano en deseo de ver cumplido eso que pidiera al Ojo. Con el rey muerto, solo era cuestión de que los otros cinco regresaran a la lápida de reposo a la que pertenecían. Gracias a la ayuda de los espíritus que seguían atrapados en aquella tierra podría lograrlo, tener el poder del Dios del Inframundo: Zorc Necrophades.

* * *

En el palacio, los guardias daban sus avances a los cuatro sacerdotes restantes. El sacerdote Seto ordenó que drenaran el Nilo de ser necesario pero que encontraran a Atem. Todos temían terriblemente de lo que pasara al encontrar al faraón. Mayormente creían que estaba muerto por la terrible caída que había sufrido, Shada era quien le buscaba fuera.

Aknadin veía el trono vacío, pensando en lo mal que se vía el mismo de esa manera. Necesitaba un rey. Escuchó a medias las palabras de Seto y modificó eso, señalando que lo más importante más allá de la fe y los sueños era el poder, tal y como pasó hacía más de quince años, incluyendo el vender el alma a los demonios. No importaba si así se conseguía lo que cualquiera se propusiera.

Shimon le preguntó a Isis qué era lo que veía. Ella explicó que solo existía el reflejo de una oscuridad en agua y que comenzaba a producir un montón de ondas. Si solo existiera una, pronto avanzarían pero iban apareciendo más y más, a la voluntad del ladrón pero una sola cosa podría detenerlo: un recipiente.

Un guardia se acercó al sacerdote de cabellos castaños y le anunció que la mujer de cabellos blancos había despertado ya. Él ordenó que la llevaran bajo superficie de una vez y que él iría tan pronto terminara con sus deberes.

* * *

Mientras, con la joven de cabello y piel blanca terminaba de a poco la comida que le habían llevado. Al escuchar que un hombre le llamaba, preguntó con timidez dónde estaba. El hombre le contestó, no de manera cortante o hiriente como escuchó en el pueblo pero tampoco rebosaba en amabilidad. Era un tono bastante agradable de escuchar para ella. También le dijo a quién le debía la vida.

Y ella repitió el nombre en un susurro.

En unos pasillos que daban al confinamiento, Aknadin y Seto conversaban sobre el futuro de Egipto. Sabían que la mujer era necesaria por su enorme poder. El castaño invitaba al otro a que confirmara el poder que residía en la muchacha, obviando el enorme respeto que le tenía. Sin embargo, el sacerdote del _Sennen Eye_ cambió el tema, alegando sobre la falta del faraón, recordando que Egipto era vulnerable si algo le pasaba puesto que quedarían sin la protección de los Dioses.

Seto supo a qué se refería cuando comentó sobre un _Ka_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner a alguien de rodillas. También agregó algo que le sorprendió: la necesidad de un nuevo líder. Y, sumando a eso, la petición de que él, portador del _Sennen Rod_, fuera el siguiente rey de la Tierra Negra. Le dijo que él era el recipiente que aparecía en la visión de Isis y que debía cumplirla, demostrando su valía al traer a un monstruo lo suficientemente capaz como para esconder y relegar a los Dioses que Atem manejaba al pasado.

El joven de cabellos castaños no dijo nada y tampoco sabía qué decir. No habló tampoco al momento de ver a Gebelk quien les estaba esperando. El hombre les recomendó bajar con cuidado debido a que no era del conocimiento del faraón que aquella ala existiera. Había sido cerrada tanto tiempo atrás, iniciando el reinado de Aknamkanon quien no deseaba más torturas.

Muy a pesar de haber permitido a Atem el torturar a los capturados, aquellos que elegían morir a manos de un encolerizado príncipe a servir como un esclavo, lo que no era demasiado seguido, estaba limitado. El rumor de la ira del príncipe era conocido en todo el mundo. Claro, solo mientras se mantuvo de aquella manera, tras algo cinco años antes, con la ascensión de uno más como sacerdote, todo había cambiado.

—Gebelk, ¿cómo va la extracción del _Ka_? —cuestionó el sacerdote de ojos azules, bastante serio, pasando el trago que era el escuchar a Aknadin decirle que tomara el trono de Egipto.

—Después de muchas pruebas, he descubierto que el hambre y el miedo son los mejores estímulos para llevar a cabo la violencia del _Ka_ de un hombre —el anciano sonreía, pensando en lo que había hecho en la búsqueda de complacer al sacerdote—. Por otro lado, la tortura severa arriesga a eliminar el _Ba_ del prisionero, entonces es contraproducente.

—Un espíritu _Ka_ se vuelve más fuerte cuando su portador se somete a entrenamiento y meditación pero estos tienen monstruos _Ka_. ¿Qué los fortalece? —cuestionó el sacerdote del _Sennen Rod_.

—Hubo unas pocas víctimas pero encontré la respuesta —dijo Gebelk. Los tres se sumieron en silencio mientras avanzaban, terminando de bajar cada uno de los escalones y recorriendo un largo pasillo—. ¡Aquí! —anunció el anciano de baja estatura, viendo que los guardias abrían la puerta al verle—. A través de esta puerta.

Los tres entraron y recorrieron otro pasillo antes de ver un giro a la izquierda que culminaba con dos asientos centrales. Posiblemente donde reyes y reinas se sentaran para ver y admirar lo que sucediera con los prisioneros. Aknadin comenzó a quejarse de la suciedad del lugar, pensando en que la misma se debía a la oscuridad impregnada en el alma de alguien. El anciano soltó una ligera risa antes de anunciar que podría ser su culpa, luego les pidió que tomaran asiento.

Ambos obedecieron. Seto se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un campo de batalla con los prisioneros peleando sobre ella. Lo que llamó al sacerdote más anciano fue el poder del _Ka_ que aquellos hombres poseían, emocionando al ver tan magnificencia. Gebelk le corrigió, diciendo que a como los veía era gracias a su crianza, dándose el crédito y riéndose al recordar cada cosa que les hizo.

La sorpresa recorrió al sacerdote de ojos azules que le preguntó _cómo_ había sido eso posible. Le anunció la cruel verdad: al iniciar había diez hombres y la cantidad de tiempo en que habrían estado peleando, además, incluyó la única regla: solo un hombre podría salir.

El más joven abrió los ojos invadido por la sorpresa. El de baja estatura continuó, revelándole que lo único que lograba fortalecer a esas almas era el deseo de vivir por parte de sus portadores.

Los prisioneros estaban exhaustos. Uno de ellos sangraba en abundancia mientras que el otro jadeaba por recuperar el aire. El anciano criador de ambas bestias los impulsaba, diciendo que solo vivirían mientras el otro estuviera muerto, instándoles a atacar hasta que uno se coronara ganador.

Un guardia entró y se dirigió lo más discreto que podía y notificarle la llegada de la mujer. El hombre solo le miró de reojo, sopesando cada palabra.

La muchacha de largo cabello blanco fue empujada por dos soldados enormes. Sus ojos veían todo con curiosidad pero aún reflejaban un nivel alto de cansancio. Ella miró directamente al sacerdote, susurrando su nombre con duda, temerosa de lo que aquel par de ojos quisieran decirle.

El criador de _Ka_ la miró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al saber que esa mujer era el recipiente de un dios. Aquel hombre se adelantó hasta estar en medio de Seto y la mujer de cabello blanco, diciendo lo fácil que sería para él encontrar el nivel de poder que residía en ella, soltando algunas risas después de pensar en la forma, alertando al muchacho.

La joven miró todo con un rostro inexpresivo, seguía cansada, quería irse, buscar comida, un poco de agua e irse, no queriendo causar más problemas de los que ya provocaba a donde iba, por su color de piel y ojos.

Sin embargo, también se quedó pensando en lo dicho por el hombre bajo. Lo de poseer a un _Dios_. Decidió arriesgarse y acercarse al sacerdote joven, llamándole. Él se sorprendió de ser nombrado por ella, encontrando una voz dulce y suave.

—No tengo una forma de darte las gracias por salvarme la vida —comenzó, llevando una de sus manos al pecho, colocándola sobre el corazón, haciendo una reverencia—. Tienes mi agradecimiento eterno.

—Mujer —le dijo, serio—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Kisara.

* * *

Pido tremendas disculpas por tardarme casi una eternidad pero tengo una excusa: no me decido.

Tengo hasta el cap 28 pero no tengo tiempo para escribir más allá. Si encuentro tiempo el viernes, ese día me dedico a avanzar 4 caps y subiré cuatro más en las siguientes semanas pero no sé si ustedes podrían esperarme demasiado tiempo o si desean que los suba todos semana a semana hasta que me quede sin nada y esperando a que salgan del horno como hacía antes.

No sé su opinión. Ustedes son los que realmente tienen la última palabra porque sé que debí avanzar muchísimo más pero siento que moriré ya. No lo hice en mis vacaciones, ahora no tengo verdadero tiempo. Estoy exhausta y solo van dos o tres semanas de clases y creo que ya voy reprobando.

Nos vemos!


	25. Chapter 24

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1320**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_Kisara… Eres tú quien posee al dragón blanco. ¿Cuánto poder tienes?_

Lo que llamó la atención de la muchacha fue el furor de la batalla, los hombres prisioneros se atacaban sin piedad. Ver a aquellos monstruos la aterrorizó en demasía. Preguntó al sacerdote Seto la razón de ser enviada a aquel lugar pero fue Gebelk quien le respondió, diciéndole que era para mejorar el _Ka_.

Ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando, su rostro demostraba confusión y miedo. Retrocedió varios pasos, intentando alejarse de aquel lugar. El anciano de baja estatura la detuvo, viendo las intenciones de un guardia de tomarla del brazo. Él se extrañó por la reacción que estaba teniendo, explicándole que ella también tenía un _Ka_ dentro de su alma.

Kisara negó con la cabeza, diciendo que nada como eso estaba dentro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Al final, fue Seto quien le explicó a grandes rasgos qué era el _Ka_ y el _Ba_, sumado a las condiciones en que aparecería dicho monstruo. La joven estaba sorprendida e incrédula, recordando muy fugazmente todos esos líos en los que se metía por su piel blanca.

No tenía nada como eso por más que aquellos hombres le dijeran lo contrario.

Al momento en que Gebelk ofreció que la mejor manera para ver a aquel monstruo en acción era metiéndola en el campo de combate. El joven sacerdote abrió los ojos en sorpresa, defendiéndola de pelear debido a lo peligroso que era siendo ella una desconocida de su poder. El criador lo hizo de todas maneras, bajo el lema del poder de los Dioses y, también, con el permiso del señor Aknadin quien consintió el trabajo.

El portador del _Sennen Eye_ pensaba con pasión en que su deseo sería cumplido: su hijo Seto se volvería faraón, sería el recipiente del cual Isis hablaba. Con voz imponente, mandó a los guardias a meterla a la arena. Ella le miró con suplica pero el portador del _Sennen Rod_ le deseó a su manera suerte y dejó que se la llevaran.

Otro par de guardias colocó el puente y, quienes llevaban a la de cabello blanco, la empujaron, haciendo que en un par de zancadas llevara ya la mitad del trayecto. Comenzó a temblar mientras llegaba al otro lado.

Los prisioneros la miraron, sorprendidos de que fuera una mujer quien tomara el lugar de oponente. Ambos hicieron una tregua momentánea para atacarla. Ella estaba asustada.

Gebelk reía sin parar, pensando en la perfecta crianza que le dio a esos _Ka_ mientras esperaba ver al Dios. Sin embargo, el sacerdote de cabello castaño gruñía al ver que _no_ obtendría nada.

El anciano seguía pensando en que, por el miedo, ella convocaría a su _Ka_ mientras Seto le suplicaba en su mente que convocara al Dios. Kisara no hacía caso, estaba temerosa pero no convocaba nada. Como final, ella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, lista para morir.

—¡Duos! ¡Mi espíritu! —sonó en la habitación. El _Ka_ se interpuso entre la muchacha y los prisioneros, defendiéndola. Seto se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a cuestionarle la razón de no sacar al Dios pero ella no contestaba.

Gebelk le llamaba, al sacerdote, temeroso de que algo pasara mientras el castaño exigía a los atacantes parar. Ambos negaron diciendo que sería su pago por los horrores que habían vivido, atacándolo, sabiendo que eran dos contra uno. No obstante, Seto tomó a Kisara de la muñeca mientras comenzaba su ataque, pensando en lo mal que les iría. Había pensado en dejarles vivos pero ya no.

La arena cayó, soltándose de sus cadenas, llevándose consigo todo lo que no se hubiera agarrado. Seto estaba atado a una gracias a su artículo y a Kisara. Le gritó que aguantara pero se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente. Levantó su mirada, encontrándose con el prisionero obeso, quien estaba atado gracias a su _Ka_.

Lo que había provocado la caída había sido Duos quien cortó las cadenas que la mantenían en su lugar, matando al otro prisionero.

De Kisara comenzó a salir una luz que comenzó a cegar a todos los presentes. Cada uno tuvo una reacción, quienes deseaban ver al Dios, estaban sorprendidos de que despertara. Una vez acabada la luz, Seto se dio cuenta que su _Ka_ estaba atado y él vulnerable a un ataque.

Sintió al monstruo sobre su cabeza, sabiendo que tomaría la venganza de su amo.

De la muchacha salió un dragón blanco, rodeándola, protegiéndola. Ella estaba inconsciente. Aknadin estaba sorprendido por lo que pasaba, la razón de que apareciera y cómo tendría que hacerlo.

El dragón comenzó a alejarse de ambos. El castaño quiso despertarla para hacer que manipulara al Dios pero Gebelk le detuvo, narrándole que no era una circunstancia normal, el _Ba_ no era el cuerpo humano, era el Dragón.

Aquel prisionero atacó al dragón, destinándolo a morir. Aknadin gritó. El portador del Ojo iba a convocar a un _Ka_ para salvarlo pero Gebelk le detuvo, señalando que el monstruo le había protegido con la cola. Luego, lanzó un rayo de luz, sorprendiendo al sacerdote por le poder en el ataque.

Al lanzarlo, el monstruo enemigo fue destruido en cuestión de segundos al igual que el dueño del mismo, quien gritó en agonía mientras era eliminado del mundo. Aknadin, Seto y Gebelk no podían creerlo.

El ataque atravesó el techo, dejando ver el lugar porque llegó como una columna de luz que terminó en el cielo, durando varios minutos antes de desaparecer, provocando que los guardias se acercaran.

Finalmente, los pocos soldados que estaban en aquel lugar lograron sacar al sacerdote y a la mujer del peligro. Seto la cargaba entre sus brazos mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Aknadin y él la miraron, no terminaban de creer que de verdad fuera ella.

Gebelk dijo que era un Dios el que yacía en ella. El castaño ordenó a los guardias que la llevaran a su habitación para que descansara mientras él se quedaba a hablar con los demás. El de baja estatura todavía estaba sorprendido de que pasara de esa manera, el que ella entrar en un profundo sueño mientras el dragón salía y defendía o peleaba, el que su _Ba_ no fuera exactamente el cuerpo humano.

Akadin le contó que le haría frente al Diabound del ladrón Bakura y que sería capaz de superar a los Dioses de las Leyendas del Faraón, causando sorpresa en el muchacho. Luego, miró hacia el hombre que había entrenado a los prisioneros, preguntándole cómo capturar al monstruo de la chica.

—Nunca había visto un caso como este, en el que el _Ka_ aparece cuando el usuario está inconsciente —anunció—. Esto puede significar una cosa… Su _Ba_ y su _Ka_ están unidos.

—O, en otras palabras —comenzó el portador del _Sennen Eye_—, el cuerpo de la chica está poseído por el Dragón Blanco, usándola como recipiente.

Gebelk le dio la razón. Aknadin le dijo a Seto que él debía ser el siguiente recipiente de aquel dragón. El de baja estatura comenzó a narrar que estaban viendo eso, en la forma de separar el alma del cuerpo, causando que el castaño se enojara. Los acusó de asesinos por dejar el cuerpo vacío, muerto. El de baja estatura no lo negó, aceptó que lo que querían era matarla.

—Si se sacrifica a la chica, el Dios podría ser tuyo, Seto —dijo el sacerdote. El nombrado estaba petrificado en su lugar, pensando en lo dicho. De Aknadin comenzó a salir una energía oscura pero invisible para los demás, siendo absorbida por el castaño.

_El trono podría aceptarte… ¡y serías el nuevo Faraón!_

El muchacho giró la cabeza, apartando el rostro de él. Continuó diciendo que lo más importante era encontrar a Atem y se fue, llamando a Aknadin. El anciano estaba serio, la mirada tranquila que antes poseía ya no existía más.

Había vendido su alma a la oscuridad con el único propósito de ver a su hijo como el faraón.

* * *

Quiero hacer hincapié a que no me estoy tardando por mero capricho, me estoy tardando por la escuela, porque no tengo tiempo de escribir y porque la historia va así. Sí, tiene mi mano metida en algunas cosas pero a enormes rasgos y casi de manera profunda, es del manga original que, por cierto, tengo del arco hasta la pelea contra Bakura, más allá, tengo que buscarlos del inglés (como hice con el prólogo). En fin, ¿qué más?

Solo quiero otro día de vagabundear en mi casa pero ahora, cosa de la escuela. A más, no. Quiero vagaciones.

¿Qué más puedo agregar? Tengo ya escrito el cap 29 que salió casi en 20 minutos antes de irme a dormir el día 16 de septiembre. Este cap estará para mi cumpleaños así que será un regalo de mí para mí. (¿?)

Cosas random. Nos vemos!

¿Un comentario?

P.S. Aquí algo tonto que a nadie le importará. Hoy llevé mi computadora a la escuela y me dije que escribiría. Terminé jugando Mario Kart con unos amigos y esto delegado al olvido. También puedo decir que se debe a que necesito descargarme más capítulos


	26. Chapter 25

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1402**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

—Atum —dijo un niño. El niño veía al faraón, quien estaba casi muerto. No podría dejarlo allí. Se acercó al mismo y acarició el cabello que tiempo atrás jamás tocó. Una mueca de frustración apareció en su rostro, era incapaz de sentirlo. Miró nuevamente al rigente de Egipto, hacía demasiado tiempo que se había desacostumbrado pero conservaba su apariencia ligeramente simple, por mucho oro que trajera encima. El pecho del vigilante estaba abierto, dejando ver la herida de una espada, el faldellín cubierto en sangre seca.

El niño era moreno pero estaba excesivamente pálido. No le importaba cómo se viera, quien le importaba era aquel joven que respiraba a duras penas, herido de la cabeza y cuerpo, la caída no lo había matado pero lo haría el tiempo mismo. Golpe tras golpe entre aquellas rocas hasta perder el conocimiento.

—Atum —volvió a decir mientras lo cargaba e iba con él hasta una lejana cueva. Mientras él estuviera cerca, nada le pasaría al gobernante de Egipto, su tierra. Sabía del poco tiempo con el que contaba pero ¿le importaba? No, no lo hacía.

Y no lo haría hasta no ver que despertaba.

Llegando a la cueva, dejó al adolescente sobre la parte más cómoda de la misma, acomodándolo con muchísimo cuidado, escuchando un quejido leve. El niño le tomó de la mano y junto ambas palmas.

Había tanta diferencia desde el momento en que había sido asesinado, la mano que antes era de su tamaño ahora le ganaba, más grande, más larga, más cicatrizada, más fuerte. La separó con lentitud, regresándola al cuerpo que pertenecía.

Se acomodó al lado del mismo, recargando gran parte de su cuerpo contra el del rey aunque sin apoyarse realmente en él. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a centrar su energía en él, no le importaba qué pasara con su vida en el más allá, ahora quien la necesitaba era él.

El actual faraón, llamado Atón de nacimiento, cambiado a Atem al momento de tomar el trono de Egipto estaba en las manos del alma que había olvidado que existía.

* * *

Atum —nombre que su hermano Heba le había dado— andaba buscando a Mahad por un encargo de Shimon. Había recorrido ya gran parte del palacio en busca del mago pero no le hallaba. Heba también había entrado en aquella manera, diciéndole que entre los dos sería más rápido la búsqueda.

Mana también ayudaba, necesitando decirle de algo a su maestro. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los tres había tenido éxito en encontrar al joven de cabello castaño.

Entró a la gran biblioteca, revisando cada mesa que se encontraba hasta llegar una repleta de papiros. No era metiche pero la curiosidad le ganó por aquella vez y comenzó a leer de reojo hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Un papiro sencillo en el cual narraba un hechizo de encierro. Un hechizo que sellaría de manera limitada alguna magia oscura. Estaba inconcluso cabía decir, el hechizo al parecer provenía del antiguo libro que su padre se empeñaba en proteger. Con muchísimo cuidado tomó el libro del Milenio, buscando algo que le dijera.

Se limitó a romperse la cabeza, tratando de encontrar algo. No pudo traducir nada, era incapaz de leerlo. Resignándose, regresó el libro de donde lo había tomado y terminó con la traducción que el mago hacía. Estaba en hierático, comprendiendo vagamente lo que quería decir. Solo supo que, para completarlo, necesitaba una llave.

* * *

Atem entreabrió ligeramente los ojos y lo vio. Al niño que estaba ayudándole. Trató de hablar o moverse pero su cuerpo pesaba terriblemente, además le estaba costando respirar. Deseaba preguntarle su nombre o cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar pero sus ojos pesaban cada vez más mientras cantaba.

Conocía el cántico, era el mismo que escuchaba a los médicos dar cuando una enfermedad estaba superándoles. El niño estaba tan concentrado que le ignoraba. Y, aunque pudiera hablar, él terminó durmiéndose nuevamente.

* * *

El texto rondaba su cabeza. Gracias a la ayuda de Shimon, en poco tiempo hablaba hierático a la perfección por lo que, regresando con Mahad, le preguntó sobre aquel texto. El mago estaba sorprendido de su conocimiento sobre aquello, creía que lo había escondido para evitar exactamente.

Habló, teniendo que contarle la verdad.

Y, al finalizar, se reunió con Heba, su hermano quien estaba encerrado en su habitación. Era la enésima vez en que se veía afectado por algo. Le tomó de la muñeca y hablaron largo rato, de tantas cosas y nada a la vez.

Hasta culminar en contarle el texto en hierático, haciéndole jurar que _jamás_ lo usaría.

* * *

—Estaré esperándote —escuchó a un niño decir. Era la misma voz que llevaba escuchando desde hacía mucho tiempo—, tal y como lo prometí.

_Hermano._

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Su cuerpo dolía terriblemente pero no lo dejó entrever. Se incorporó del lugar en el que estaba, notando la suciedad en su ropa, las rasgaduras que ya tenía, los raspones y moratones, el sangrado de su cabeza. Al sentarse, llevó su mano izquierda al brazo derecho, sosteniéndolo. Tal vez hubo alguna fractura. Ignoró por completo qué era lo que le había despertado porque recordó la pérdida del Rompecabezas del Milenio a manos de Bakura.

—No se mueva, está muy malherido —le dijo un hombre, hincado con el pie izquierdo adelantado—. Necesita descansar para recuperar fuerza.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó con la voz cortada, le faltaba el aire, aun sosteniéndose el brazo. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, respirando rápido para llenarse los pulmones. No le inspiraba confianza.

Menos cuando el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a irse. Con dificultad, logró hincarse, preguntándole la identidad del mismo. Aquel extraño hombre se detuvo con actitud pensativa.

—Soy un guardián —respondió con simpleza—. Mi nombre es Hassan.

Y continuó con su camino, desapareciendo en la entrada de la cueva.

Atem se apoyó en las rocas, apretando con fuerza su brazo herido mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Le llamó, diciéndole que no podía caminar. Tomó rápidas bocanadas de aire, sintiéndose asfixiado.

Apoyándose en la pared y con los pies enredándosele entre ellos, caminó, sintiendo tan profundo dolor en su cuerpo. Agradecería a los Dioses por estar vivo pero, contra ese dolor físico, quizá lo mejor sería que estuviera muerto. Negó en su mente, apartando el pensamiento, debía pensar primero en su gente, en aquellos que eran inocentes en el plan de Bakura. Estaba vivo y hasta allí, debía terminar con su deber, debía eliminar a Bakura.

Nut se hallaba en el cielo, acompañada de Isis. Hacía frío. Pero vio a su ciudad tranquila, ilusoriamente en paz.

—Una gran batalla —susurró. Su rostro mostraba ira pero sus ojos gritaban el dolor que yacía dentro de él.

Regresó a la cueva, lo más seguro es que le estuvieran buscando pero no por aquellas horas.

_Hermano_.

¿Quién le llamaría de aquella manera? ¿Quién era Hassan? Tantas preguntas comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, desde el niño que vio entre sueños hasta la voz que recordaba y le llamaba tan cariñosamente.

* * *

El espíritu de Atem abrió los ojos, cansado. ¿Por qué no habría llegado el juicio ya? Tal vez era el amar a su hermano —aunque no lo hiciera él— el que le mantenía en el limbo hasta que los Dioses lo decidieran.

Decidió que rompería las reglas impuestas y visitaría a Yugi una vez más. Yami no quería hacerlo, además, descansaba en su propio mundo de recuerdos. Ese en el cual terminaba torturándose más. Pasara lo que pasara, fuera un ente sin recuerdos o un muerto con ellos, siempre se torturaría.

Porque, quitando el duelo de monstruos, la historia que Yugi y él compartieron, sería de las más trágicas que habría visto.

Apareció en la habitación del muchacho. El cartucho con su nombre colgaba en su cuello mientras atendía la tienda Kame-Game junto a su abuelo Sugoroku. El espíritu sería invisible siempre, solo si estuvieran conectados con algo más fuerte sería visible para el duelista mayor que él.

Porque, a esos días, cumpliría los diecisiete ya, siendo él que seguía y seguiría atrapado a sus quince años de edad.

—Hermano —le susurró. Yugi escribía en una hoja a escondidas de su abuelo, un deseo. Con curiosidad, se acercó al mismo. Atem sonrió al ver que solo escribía estrategias de duelo, dejando de lado ya aquel sentimiento que jamás sabría, era recíproco—. Él te quería.

Desapareció tal y como apareció, sin ser visto y menos siendo detectado.

* * *

Estoy tremendamente deprimida, cansada, con ganas de solo no despertar nunca más pero aquí sigo, peleando.

Solo deseo poder saltarme la parte dolorosa de lo que es cumplir lo que uno quiere porque, la verdad, ya me cansé de estar peleando. Me deprimí hace tiempo y hoy quiere aflorar más. Incluso tengo el insano deseo de eliminar a alguien que me hace la vida imposible, bueno, más de lo que ya es.

En fin, nada importante de esta escritora buena para nada.

¿Comentarios referentes al capítulo?


	27. Chapter 26

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1847**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Desde la misma noche en que Atem había desaparecido, Shada se puso en marcha para buscarlo. Había un enorme pelotón que le seguía mientras que otro fue en busca del escondite de Bakura. Gritaban como locos, sabían la falta de respeto que era decir su nombre por lo que llamaban al muchacho por el título.

El sacerdote se culpaba tremendamente, él estaba convencido de que había sido su culpa el que Atem estuviera desaparecido en aquellos momentos. Tenía dos metas: encontrar al faraón y al escondite de Bakura, hasta ese entonces, se negaba a regresar al palacio a descansar o buscar alimento o agua.

Los guardias intercambiaron su nuevo conocimiento: en la vieja aldea de Kul Elna se escondía el ladrón que causó tanto alboroto entre el pueblo. El sacerdote escuchaba atentamente, listo para terminar la última meta que se propuso.

Una sombra pasó sobre ellos por lo que levantaron la mirada, encontrándose con Spiria. Shada sonrió internamente, bendiciendo a Isis para que viera lo que ellos no. Que ella lograra lo que él fallaba: encontrar al faraón.

El _Ka_ de la sacerdotisa sobrevoló la cueva en la que Atem se refugiaba.

* * *

Dentro, el adolescente más relajado y recuperado, pensaba en el hombre creyendo que era quien le había traído porque el niño se veía incapaz de cargarle. Además, posiblemente fue creación de su imaginación, un delirio en su malestar previo. Se preguntaba la verdadera identidad de Hassan y su deber con él.

No obstante, lo hizo de lado mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. Se quejó por sus heridas, caminar le suponía tortura, quizá estuviera más malherido de lo que creía. Mientras avanzaba hasta la entrada de la puerta, se preguntaba la cantidad de días perdidos desde el momento en que Bakura le había robado el _Sennen Puzzle_, además de preocuparse por su palacio. Era lejano desde su posición por lo que jamás le vería.

Jadeaba mientras caminaba. Miedo era lo que comenzaba a rodearle, miedo de quedarse allí encerrado hasta morir. Su determinación de recuperar todos los artículos robados fue lo que le hizo llegar hasta la entrada de la cueva. Una vez allí, vio a Spiria a lo lejos quien se detuvo al posar su mirada en él.

* * *

Isis estaba concentrada en ver a través de su _Ka_ que se sorprendió al momento de ver a Atem surgir de aquel lugar. La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos, mezcla de alegría y furor con sorpresa y preocupación. Se movió rápidamente a alertar a los guardias quienes fueron a su encuentro. La mujer de cabello negro comenzó a buscar a los demás sacerdotes y al visir del muchacho.

* * *

Seto estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Kisara, observándola dormir. Los barrotes le impedían la entrada pero no le importaba, su cuerpo la veía pero su mente daba cientos de vueltas respecto a la extracción del Dragón Blanco. No quería que ella muriera por ser aquel monstruo su _Ba_.

Pensaba en lo dicho por el señor Aknadin, quien veía en ella la posibilidad de que él se alzara como el nuevo gobernante de Egipto. Cerró los ojos, en incomprensión. Recordaba que aquel hombre había sido compasivo con los prisioneros, no dejando que cayeran en las manos del príncipe cuando estos lo elegían a servir. Recordaba que intentaba persuadirlos de no enfrentarse a la ira del mismo.

Sin embargo, el ver a aquellos ojos después de que despertara por lo que Bakura había hecho, comprobó que solo había sed de venganza y algo de locura. Nada comparable a su vieja mirada, una sabia y algo culpable pero dando siempre segundas oportunidades a los prisioneros.

Entreabrió los ojos, entristecido levemente, recordando quién había sido el hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabía hasta aquel momento, desde el preciso instante en que se convirtió en sacerdote. Una vez que abrió los ojos completamente, cualquier rastro de emoción que no fuera orgullo fue borrado. Pensó en aquella palabra: volverse faraón y rio de manera interna.

No era más que un niño huérfano puesto que su padre había muerto en la guerra pasada, por aquel tiempo en que Atem nacería. Sabía su deber: proteger al faraón a costa de todo, protegerlo a él y a los herederos del mismo. Ya había puesto su meta: volverse el heredero de Aknadin como protector del gobernante sin importarle el costo.

Un guardia entró corriendo, interrumpiéndole en sus pensamientos. El aviso de que Atem fue encontrado salió de su boca tan rápido que aturdió levemente al castaño. Lanzó una pregunta obvia al aire y luego terminó riéndose, asustando a los hombres que le acompañaban.

Al acabar, ordenó que movieran a Kisara a otra habitación y que solo él fuera informado de la nueva ubicación. Ellos no tuvieron más elección de palabras. Con un _sí, señor_ comenzaron a movilizarse para moverla, en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

Aknadin no tomó para bien la noticia. Cayó de rodillas, viendo la sonrisa en el guardia mientras escondía su propio rostro con la capucha de su ropa. Una mueca de desprecio, asco, locura, rabia y muchas más emociones que le daban un rostro totalmente aterrador. Hizo que el hombre se retirara mientras pensaba en la noticia.

_El faraón estaba vivo_.

Todos sus planes se arruinaban en ese momento. Todo.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta donde la mujer de pelo blanco descansaba, apoyándose por la pared.

—Está vivo… —susurró con odio y rencor. Aquel bastardo seguía respirando cuando, según Shada, la caída debió haberlo matado—. Maldita sea, debería estar muerto —apretó los dientes mientras su rostro adquiría la locura de la ira. ¿Quién había hecho que sobreviviera?—. Mi hijo Seto debe ser el nuevo Faraón…

Una vez vio la celda, apresuró de manera insignificante el paso, llegando hasta ella, notándola vacía. El guardia que allí estaba, le saludó de manera respetuosa. Su sorpresa fue extrema, ¿dónde estaba esa mujer? Se lo preguntó al guardia, reclamándole la nueva ubicación pero este se negó, atreviéndose a preguntar la razón de su búsqueda. Si no fue golpeado por su atrevimiento, sí fue insultado.

—El señor Seto nos ordenó cambiarla de habitación y no decirle a nadie acerca de su ubicación —respondió. Aknadin soltó un susurró y, de entre sus ropas, sacó un cuchillo y lo enterró en el vientre del guardia, agradeciéndole sus servicios mientras retorcía el mismo dentro del hombre quien solo soltaba quejidos.

Al acabar, lo sacó y se alejó, dejándolo caer, muerto. La cara de odio puro de Aknadin fue propia, solo él lo sabría. Era hora de comenzar su acto, de entrar en escena para lograr su deseo.

Porque, de los dos muchachos con sangre real en las venas, su hijo era el que más capacitado estaba para eso. El que más derecho tenía.

Su sobrino debía morir.

* * *

Kisara despertó hacía algún rato y preguntó de manera tímida a los guardias si podía tomar aire fresco. Dos de ellos la escoltaron sin decir palabra alguna hasta un balcón donde ella podía ver parte del patio y varios templos, algunos de ellos estaban destruidos por una batalla previa.

En sus pensamientos, le preguntó al sacerdote de cabellos castaños qué era lo que había pasado. Nunca creyó que la decadencia en aquel país fuera tan grave, además de preguntarse quién fue el causante de dicha barbarie.

Nada tenía sentido para ella.

Recordó lo pasado antes, al ser llevada ante aquellos hombres que peleaban con monstruos. Seguía sin creer que dentro de ella existiera alguna bestia con el poder de los Dioses y, recordar lo dicho por un anciano de baja estatura, logró llevarla al límite.

No se recuperaría de inmediato.

Un guardia le preguntó sobre su bienestar pero, al ver que no contestaba, armó la tropa de vuelta, custodiándola, siendo observado todo por el sacerdote Seto, quien se había involucrado más de lo que debía. Entró, viendo los grabados que había en el palacio, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de trono.

En ella, Shimon e Isis estaban reunidos a los pies de la escalera. Aknadin, Mana y Kalim al frente de un pelotón enorme de guardias. Seto entraba por el lado derecho del lugar. Shimon dio la noticia: Spiria había visto al faraón en un cañón a las afueras de la ciudad, dio también la descripción de su estado: sumamente herido pero vivo.

Los guardias lo celebraron, bastante aliviados.

La sacerdotisa anunció que Shada estaba cerca del lugar, aliviando al visir. Sin embargo, las malas noticias no terminaban con las heridas de Atem, también agregó que el _Sennen Puzzle_ había desaparecido. También agregó la información que Shada tenía sobre el ladrón.

* * *

A Atem le entregaron un caballo negro donde se montó, sintiendo tanto dolor en todo su cuerpo pero lo ignoró, más importante era llegar a donde el ladrón y recuperar los artículos. Más importante era el bienestar de su gente.

—¿La aldea de Kul Elna? —preguntó, demostrando sorpresa. Recordaba donde quedaba por el viejo Shimon. Los guardias y Shada hicieron una reverencia y asintieron.

_Bakura_, pensó mientras a toda velocidad iban apareciendo recuerdos de sus días como príncipe de Egipto, los lugares que iba a evitar a toda costa y más._ Heredé el Rompecabezas de mi padre. No puedo volver al palacio si ha sido robado_.

No iba a defraudar a su padre, no iba a alejarse del único recuerdo físico que le quedaba porque, por más que tuviera los mentales, lo olvidaría y eso era a lo que más temía.

—Ahora que sabemos dónde está —dijo, jalando las riendas del caballo para ponerlo en la dirección correcta—. ¡Vamos y recuperamos los _Sennen Items_!

—¡Usted no puede! —exclamó Shada de inmediato, casi interrumpiendo al adolescente—. ¡Faraón! ¡No con esas heridas! ¡Usted debe volver al palacio!

Atem negó, usando una explicación sencilla: el pueblo. No iba a permitir que aquel ladrón usara a su pueblo para atacarlo y forzarlo a entregar los demás artículos. Iría a Kul Elna, sin importar quién intentara detenerlo. Él cabalgaría hasta llegar. Shada miró a Spiria y le suplicó que llevaran a los demás sacerdotes a la aldea de Kul Elna.

Aknadin se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar el lugar en el que el ladrón se escondía y donde debía ir.

Donde todos debían ir para reagruparse con el faraón.

Atem, Shada y los guardias cabalgaron hasta llegar a su destino: la vieja aldea destruida. No era necesario llegar hasta allí, desde lejos se sentía el pesado aire de una villa abandonada. Las almas torturadas. Era asfixiante.

Era siniestra. Un aura siniestra. Gran parte de los soldados sentía una corazonada de irse de allí, escoltando a su malherido faraón quien miraba todo con ojos serios, enterrando en lo más profundo de su ser aquel dolor.

_Hermano_.

Debía preguntar más adelante. Tal vez Shimon supiera algo de aquel niño.

En el santuario donde yacía la Lápida, Bakura estaba sentado, a la espera, relajado. Muchísimos espíritus llenos de rencor. El ladrón sonreía, tranquilo. Aquellos no le harían daño a él. Además, veía al _Sennen Ring_ moverse como loca, sabiendo que había artículos cerca. Se rio, pensando en el pueblo fantasma que era su hogar.

* * *

Aquellos que se sorprendan de que esta semana publicara en lunes, mi respuesta es simple: terminé.

Sí señoras y señores, he terminado de escribir Memorias.

El sábado 10 me dediqué a escribir como loca sin mañana. Bueno, así de cargada me llegué a estar que en la madrugada del 11 terminé completamente.

Me está doliendo mucho, mucho, mucho. Duele porque me encariñé de este demonio ;w; lo inicié pensando que solo se harían unos 10 capítulo metiendo ya el manga, 15 exagerándolo pero cuando vi el capítulo 10 y a penas iba con la muerte de Heba lo alargué a unos 25 o 30, dependiendo de la extensión que tuvieran mis capítulos. Ahora sé que fueron 40 contando el prólogo y un pequeño epílogo que coloqué para despedirme finalmente de este fanfic.

A partir de esta semana voy a poder publicar hasta 3 capítulos, dependiendo de mi tiempo. Si no, lo dejo en 2, uno en lunes y otro en viernes. Para mí, yo digo que a algunas personas en verdad les va a doler el final. Tanto el capítulo final como el epílogo que hice el sábado 10 de octubre. A mí me dolió al grado de que me llegó un nudo en la garganta y para mí es difícil que algo me haga llorar, más si viene de mi imaginación. En fin, hasta el miércoles 14 con el siguiente capítulo.

¡Nos leemos!


	28. Chapter 27

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1145**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Bakura habló con los fantasmas, seguro de que le entendían a la perfección. Seguro de saber que su molestia era por ver a los portadores en su tierra. Les calmó un poco, diciéndoles que muy pronto iban a vengarse de todo.

* * *

Los sacerdotes y el visir se montaron en un caballo y partieron a las afueras de la ciudad, un enorme pelotón de soldados les seguían. Shimon solo pensaba en que llegaran rápido, desesperado por recuperar el artículo del faraón, sabiendo que sin él, sería incapaz de convocar a los tres dioses.

Seto deseaba vengarse, jurando que mataría a Bakura con sus propias manos.

Aknadin pensaba lo más terrible que podía, iba a regresar a la tierra maldita, a reencontrarse con lo que estaba buscando evitar.

* * *

Kalim lo único que deseaba era el bienestar de su monarca.

Atem sentía la opresión en su corazón, asfixiándose con más fuerza. Veía a los cadáveres tirados entre las ruinas. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Los soldados se reportaron a Shada al notar que su faraón estaba distraído. Notificaron que solo había una trampilla y que varios bajaron a revisar lo que había debajo. El sacerdote les indicó que tuvieran cuidado porque allí podría estar el ladrón.

* * *

Los guardias que habían llegado hasta el pie de las escaleras, notando que se parecía a un templo subterráneo. Comenzaron a desperdigarse, preguntándose si habría alguien en aquel lugar cuando escucharon un grito.

Y los fantasmas aparecieron sin forma, fueron rodeados mientras buscaban una forma de defenderse aunque fueron interrumpidos de manera abrupta. Los rodearon a cada uno de al menos cinco o seis, internándose a través de sus bocas, envejeciéndolos tan rápido, ahogando cualquier grito que quisieran sacar.

Uno de ellos logró acercarse al pie de las escaleras, viendo a lo lejos la sombra de su faraón. Entre gritos, le advirtió que no bajara puesto que estaba lleno de espíritus malvados. Al volver a intentar dar el mensaje, sus ojos salieron de sus cuencas y, luego, la cabeza explotó.

Atem gruñó al ver lo que había pasado mientras Bakura, sorprendido, se preguntaba si aquel hombre estaba vivo. Sonrió de manera lobuna, ahogando la carcajada.

—¡Ven aquí, Señor Faraón! —le gritó con gracia, teniendo los gritos de los guardias de fondo—. ¡Este es el templo de la Muerte! —aquellos hombres sufrían de manera increíble debido a la ira de aquellos espíritus—. ¿Quieres tu _Senne Puzzle_? Está aquí… ¡Alrededor de mi cuello!

Se regodeó, pensando en la reacción que tendría.

Atem gruñó, intentando avanzar pero siendo detenido por Shada. El sacerdote le indicó que se mantuviera al margen, estaba muy débil, malherido, el montar a caballo debía haberle herido mucho más, pidiéndole que esperara a los sacerdotes para hacer algún movimiento. El muchacho anunció que _nadie_ sobreviviría, preocupándose por la vida de los soldados.

_Nunca des la espalda a lo que tú crees justo_.

Aknamkanon fue quien lo dijo aquello cuando era niño. Frente a alguien. Ignoró el dolor de cabeza que llegó al intentar ver aquello.

_¡Haré honor al deseo de mi padre… y retomaré el _Sennen Puzzle_ con mis propias manos!_

Caminó, ignorando los gritos de Shada por que volviera o por detenerle. Avanzó hasta llegar con el primer soldado que encontró con vida, viendo cómo Bakura se burlaba de su título, preguntándole si había regresado de la muerte solo por aquel artefacto.

Por más que su sacerdote le llamara, él preguntó al soldado si estaba bien. Este tosió mientras convulsionaba en el suelo. Atem levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el ladrón, gritando con ira su nombre.

Este no se descompuso y solo se hizo a un lado, pidiéndole que mirara la lápida que estaba detrás de él. El muchacho así lo hizo, viendo agujeros para que entraran los artículos que su corte y él poseían y que dos de ellos estaban en manos de Bakura. ¿Qué significaba?

—Esta es la roca maldita que vincula este mundo con el más allá —comenzó a narrar al ver aquel muchacho. Era un maldito niño—. Los siete artículos encajan en estos agujeros… ¿sabes por qué? —cuestionó con burla—. ¡Por qué aquí fueron forjados! —Atem mostró la cara de sorpresa absoluta que tenía. ¿Fueron creados en aquel lugar?—. Por un ansia de poder ¡tu familia usó alquimia oscura para crear a los siete artículos! —la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, demostrando la ira que tenía su alma—. Había solo un pequeño precio… ¡Las vidas de cada hombre, mujer y niño de esta aldea!

_¿Qué?_ Atem dejó de respirar momentáneamente. _¿Los aldeanos de Kul Elna… fueron sacrificados?_

Eso era imposible, impensable. Aknamkanon deseaba paz, jamás lo habría hecho de esa manera, nunca habría matado para obtener la paz que su pueblo tenía hasta aquel día. No lo creía capaz.

—Puedes verlos, ¿verdad? —Atem no haría nada, tampoco dijo nada pero era capaz de verlos, esos espíritus rondando, viéndole con ganas de vengarse—. Los espíritus malvados no pueden descansar hasta que obtengan su venganza contra la línea real.

El joven faraón pensaba en lo que aquello significaba. Su padre había creado los artículos, lo sabía pero le creía incapaz de hacer aquello. De matar a un pueblo entero solo por esas cosas. Tantas cosas llegaban a su cabeza que le dio vértigo.

—¡Vaya, _faraón_! —exclamó con burla y sarcasmo en el título del niño frente a él—. ¡Sin tu _Sennen Puzzle_ no puedes convocar a los Dioses! ¡Ni siquiera necesito a Diabound para acabarte! —exclamó.

El gobernante lo sabía, estaba demasiado herido. Exhausto como para llamar a algún monstruo que le defendiera sin poner su _Ba_ en un peligro demasiado... grande.

—¡Fantasmas! —llamó Bakura a los demonios libres—. ¡Háganlo pedazos!

Entre risas, los espíritus que habían acosado a sus soldados, los abandonaron, rodeando a Atem, acercándose de manera peligrosa, asfixiándolo con fuerza. Quedó con esas cosas encima como una segunda piel, sintiendo cada herida maximizada a la infinita posibilidad, todo le daba vueltas.

Se perdió en ellos y sus recuerdos. Escuchó a Shada llamarle pero no hizo caso, no podía. Lo tenían atrapado.

Comenzó a encogerse. De su pose en pie, terminó abrazándose, con la frente tocando el piso, aguantando los gritos hasta su posibilidad que no fue mucha.

_Resiste_.

Una voz le llamó. Era esa voz fantasmal de niño.

_Resiste_.

Llamó otra vez, acompañada esta vez de una más grave y madura.

Él los ignoró, pensando en pedirle a su padre que le dijera la verdad. Sudaba, respiraba de manera frenética.

—Pagarás por los pecados de tu padre con tu muerte —juró Bakura, serio, admirando cómo aquel adolescente iba muriendo poco a poco. No obstante, exclamó de sorpresa cuando aquellos espíritus se alejaron de Atem, dejando que un _Ka_ apareciera—. ¡Mago de las Ilusiones! —gritó, confundido por la aparición del mismo. Lo había destruido aquella lejana noche en la que consiguió el _Sennen Ring_.

* * *

¡Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo! Quiero agregar si se me permite, que sigo sin creer que ya lo acabé. Me sigo diciendo en la escuela ¡tienes que terminar Memorias! y me termino volviendo loca al decir que ya está terminado pero que debo subirlo todavía.

¿Algún comentario?

Mattane~


	29. Chapter 28

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 1133**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_Faraón, mi alma es su eterno sirviente._

_… __Mahad…_

Esa era la voz que había escuchado encimada a la del niño, pidiéndole que aguantara.

Shada y los soldados se sorprendieron de ver al antiguo hombre, amigo del faraón, mago de gran poder. Bakura gruñó al verlo, sabiendo la imposibilidad del gobernante de invocar a los Dioses pero aquel _Ka_ salía como un protector, no estando conectado con el _Ba_ de Atem.

_Por favor de pie, mi faraón_.

El adolescente dio una profunda respiración, aliviado de que aquel peso desapareciera momentáneamente pero estaba sorprendido de escuchar al mago hablarle. Le preguntó si era él a lo que el _Ka_ respondió que solo estaría presente mientras lo necesitara, mientras tuviera aquella voluntad de pelear porque, sin ella, él desaparecería para siempre.

_¿Mi voluntad de pelear?_ Se preguntó Atem, bajando la mirada para que Bakura no viera lo devastado que se sentía en aquellos momentos. Más allá del dolor físico, no quería creer que su padre ordenara aquella masacre. Estaba confundido, pensando en lo dicho por el ladrón frente a él, en lo que era el verdadero significado de la justicia.

_Faraón_ llamó el antiguo sacerdote, sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos tormentosos, _cuando yo estuve vivo, sentí el mal del _Sennen Ring, _y a través de eso aprendí el origen de los artículos. Yo conozco esta atrocidad_.

El muchacho se sintió abrumado ante aquella verdad. ¿Quiénes más? ¿Quién más conocería cosas que él no? ¿Qué más habría hecho por la supuesta paz?

_Pero el antiguo rey Aknamkanon no supo de esta verdad…_

Atem levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de lo dicho.

_Un día, después de que me había convertido en sacerdote y con la maldad contenida dentro del _Sennen Ring_ confronté al rey Aknamkanon._ Mahad bajó la mirada, concentrándose en sus recuerdos, sabiendo que estaba sorprendiendo al joven. _Le conté la verdad_.

No. El joven no lo creería. Tragó con fuerza. No era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre la magia negra respecto a los artículos que la corte real traía. Pero de eso a saber que su padre fue conocedor por alguien más de la creación de los mismos, era distinto a solo escucharlo.

_Faraón, su predecesor sintió el mismo dolor que tú sientes ahora_, mencionó, con ojos cerrados. _Esa fue la misma razón de que él cayó enfermo… y murió_.

¿Eso lo había matado? Dos personas distintas le decían que no había nada bueno alrededor de los artículos pero solo uno de ellos se lo dijo al faraón, ¿por qué el otro se quedó callado? Además, ¿era verdad aquella voz fantasma? Tantas cosas le daban vuelta a su cabeza en aquellos momentos, se ahogaba en miles de pensamientos.

_Si yo no le hubiera dicho toda la verdad ese día…_

Atem bajó la mirada, apartando todas esas dudas respecto al niño fantasma, recordando aquellos últimos días en que vio a su padre, lo agonizante que se veía. Veía el antes y el después de aquello en su propia forma de ser. Shimon se lo comentó en aquellos días de la sepultura, aquellos setenta días por los cuarenta años dados en forma de paz por su padre.

_Fueron dos a quienes perdiste_, pareció escuchar a Mana alguna vez, en algún lejano tiempo. También percibió a Shimon decirle pero, al preguntarle más tarde la razón de que dijera aquello, el hombre le negó cualquier cosa, diciendo que nunca había dicho algo como eso, aclarando que el tono y formas de decirlo fue lo más respetuosa posible para él, quien tomaría el trono más adelante.

_Pero los deseos del antiguo rey por un reino pacífico no fueron en vano._ Animó Mahad, volteando la cara para mirar al muchacho quien regresó la mirada a quien, desde momentos atrás, se había vuelto su protector. _¡Ahora usted ha heredado esas intenciones, faraón!_

Atem levantó la mirada, determinado. Todo el dolor físico apartado, viendo con cierta ira al ladrón Bakura, quien le regresó la mirada, hastiado y molesto. Aquel maldito Mago de las Ilusiones le había quitado el gusto de ver morir a ese bastardo.

_Si los _Sennen Items _caen en las manos de Bakura, este país estará hundido en la oscuridad_. El mago regresó la mirada al ladrón, protegiendo con su báculo y cuerpo al joven protegido. Ignorando lo que este hacía.

Con las palabras del exsacerdote, Atem comenzó a ponerse en pie, usando sus brazos como palanca, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el derecho, brazo que había estado sosteniendo mientras salía de la cueva, sus piernas también se quejaron, habían resultado demasiado heridas en la caída, ahora estaban más cansadas.

_Faraón, si usted no se levanta ante él…_

—¡Te mataré cuantas veces sea necesario! —gruñó, con una cara deformada en ira—. ¡Fantasmas! ¡Destruyan los espíritus del faraón y mago en pedazos!

_Gracias, Mahad_, pensó Atem mientras se ponía en pie, viendo a los furiosos espíritus que se acercaban con rapidez a ambos. _Yo… ¡Lucharé como rey!_ Le dijo a su amigo, una vez en pie, tragándose cualquier deseo o necesidad de su propio cuerpo, su pueblo le mantendría de pie hasta el último momento. Mahad levantó una mano, repeliendo el peligro.

Bakura intentó regresarlos, ordenándoles atacarlos pero el Mago habló con él, diciéndole que sería imposible pelear contra él teniendo un _Heka_ tan fuerte. Y mientras lo tuviera, no haría daño a su protegido. _Mientras lo tuviera_.

Primero, soltó otro gruñido, después, rio con locura, pensando en que si los espíritus no podían llegar a nada, su Diabound sí lo haría. Atem sudó frío, sabiendo lo que venía, sabiendo que, mientras Mahad estuviera ligado a su _Ba_ para la pelea, limitaría demasiado sus habilidades. Era fuerte mientras él estaba débil pero… lo iba a limitar en extremo.

Aquella bestia apareció, más grande, más monstruosa. El ladrón explicó que todo era gracias a los dos Artículos que tenía en sus manos, ocultando que también había absorbido el poder del Dios destruido. El rey alertó a su amigo sobre la habilidad que tenía. El mago recordó que, al ser derrotado, aquella bestia tenía su habilidad.

—¡Thunder Force! —exclamó Bakura.

Mahad le habló al ladrón, explicándole que olvidaba cosas como, el hecho, de que entrenó en el otro lado, mejorando su _heka_ por lo que, aunque Atem estuviera malherido y débil, él estaría fuerte.

Abrió un portal hacia el más allá, desviando el ataque del _Ka_ de Bakura, sorprendiéndolo. Se preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo y hacia a dónde se iría. El mago explicó que aquella energía saldría en algún otro punto por lo que Atem le recordó la habilidad especial de la bestia, cambiando el objetivo del desvío, golpeando una columna. Cabía decir que el ladrón se burló de su _mal tino_.

El faraón soltó una risa sin humor, diciéndole que no había fallado.

La columna golpeada comenzó a caer hacia un lado.

* * *

Ahora lo siento menos pesado pero al escribirlo, Dios, fue un eterno dolor de cabeza. Por ahora quiero especificarme mucho en ver si le crearé una continuación o qué porque no se me viene absolutamente nada respecto a qué podría servir. Creo que esto morirá aquí -cuando acabe el fic- y ya veré en qué me dedico luego :v que tengo muchos fics que terminar todavía.

¿Qué más? Pues solamente espero sus comentarios~

P.S. Miento, tengo al menos la introducción de Lazos Más Allá del tiempo combinando los trabajos de México con Colombia (en eso pasé mi mañana y tarde :v)


	30. Chapter 29

1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, esta publicación es de mi autoría

2\. Contador de palabras: 634 palabras

3\. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Bakura notó la dirección de la columna que iba a caer. Lo vio cerca, viendo cómo iba a destruir la lápida. En su desespero, llamó a Diabound para protegerla, que detuviera aquello, cosa que el monstruo hizo con su cola.

Mahad y Atem se atrevieron a sonreír, conversando lo que pasaba con el _Ka_ del ladrón, ya sabiendo que estaría demasiado limitado de poderes. El antiguo sacerdote lanzó un ataque contra el ojo del monstruo, dañando seriamente al hombre que lo manejaba. El _Sennen Puzuru_ saltó por el brusco movimiento que hizo.

—¡La Roca será tu tumba! ¡Bakura! —exclamó. Luego, miró al mago que era su guardián—. ¡Mahad! ¡Diabound está fuera de equilibrio! ¡Es tu oportunidad! —movió su mano, haciendo un ademán que el otro entendió—. ¡Golpéalo con otra Magic Blast!

Bakura apretaba con fuerza su ojo izquierdo, pensando en lo que había hecho, aceptar el ataque de manera directa. Separó su mano, manchada de sangre. Estaba ciego de ese ojo pero no importaba, veía aún. Mahad levantó su báculo y lanzó el ataque, anunciando que sería el fin pero el ladrón negó, diciendo que aquel tiempo era prestado y se lo demostraría.

El ataque impactó contra la columna que soportaba Diabound. Atem pensó en que había sido astuto aquel movimiento, el usar los escombros como escudo. Mientras caían, Bakura dijo que nunca se había esperado el ataque por lo que, tomando el artículo del Gran Faraón, soltó una pequeña risa mientras decía que lo usaría.

Un monstruo Ka apareció, colocándose encima de la Lápida. Shada y Atem estaban sorprendidos. ¿Un segundo _Ka_? Sabían que tenía un heka poderoso como para tener a Diabound pero de allí a tener dos…

Bakura activó la habilidad de su monstruo principal, su camuflaje con la oscuridad. El ladrón se rio, anunciando el camuflaje de este con el santuario y que sabría de su posición hasta estar muerto. El faraón miró hacia todos lados, buscando alguna señal que le dijera la posición de esa cosa. Pensaba en dónde, en el techo, paredes o piso, estaba desesperado. Buscando algún lado.

Shada pensó en una solución. Tomó su llave y convocó a su Two-Headed Jackal Warrior quien, usando su habilidad especial, olfateó de manera imperceptible. Una vez que ubicó al monstruo, lanzó su arma hacia la dirección de este, siendo atrapado por la mano de Diabound. Bakura rio entre dientes al ver eso, felicitándolos.

Atem ordenó a Mahad atacar pero el ladrón se adelantó, su monstruo _Ka_ ya estaba listo y soltó el ataque que tomó de Osiris, el Thunder Force aunque por atrás. El faraón se giró, viendo aquel rayo de luz le llegaba. Shada ordenó a su monstruo proteger al faraón. El mago se movió, no pudiendo protegerle.

Una vez que el rayo era desviado, el sacerdote con la _Sennen Ankh_ lo empujó, rebotando ambos contra el suelo. El muchacho soltó un pequeño grito, el brazo que chocó contra el piso había sido el que le dolía por la caída. Ahogó y no le dio importancia a su dolor al ver que el sacerdote que le salvó la vida tosía sangre.

El monstro Ka le había consumido demasiado Ba.

Sin embargo, el hombre relegó su dolor con los problemas que tendrían. Aquello se iría con el tiempo pero con Diabund, colgaban de un pequeño hilo, su vida peligraba seriamente.

El joven deshaciéndose de la protección del sacerdote, ordenó que Mahad atacara con su Thousand Magic Blast. Golpeó a todas las paredes, causando la carcajada de Bakura quien, alegre, le dijo que no lograría darle de esa manera nunca.

Una vez terminado el ataque, muchísimos escombros cayeron. Bakura abrió los ojos grandes, sonriendo de lado a lado. Era el fin del faraón.

Mientras, este no se movía. Se mantenía estoico y no volteaba, sintiendo el peligro inminente.

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir? Subí un drabble de 150 palabras, mismo que traduje al inglés. Simultáneamente, lo traduje al inglés y traduje labios. No hablo inglés en absoluto, mi pronunciación es un asco pero ¡hey!, al menos lo intento escribir.

Otra cosa, a este ritmo, ¡demasiado pronto llegaremos al final del fic! Vamos por el capítulo 29 son menos de 10 los que faltan, en 1 mes se termina si sigo en actualizaciones de 3 por semana. Estoy ansiosa porque lo he terminado, demonios, lo he terminado y sigo sin creermelo.

Solo he acabado 3 en sí pero esos ya no me gustan mientras que este sí me emociona, distinto a esos. ¿Qué más?

No tengo idea.

¡Nos vemos!


	31. Chapter 30

1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, esta publicación es de mi autoría

2\. Contador de palabras: 1556 palabras

3\. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

—¡Este es tu fin! —exclamó con alegría, manteniendo ambos ojos abiertos. Atem solo cerró los ojos e inspiró. Luego, los abrió, demostrando una calma que perturbó al ladrón.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —preguntó, alterando más al hombre. Éste no se movió, tratando de entender lo que quisiera decir aquel inepto humano—. Ahora sé dónde está Diabound.

Bakura levantó el rostro, notando que su monstruo era verdaderamente visible, detrás del faraón. Subió más la mirada, notando los agujeros que había. Congelado, dio con el resultado de por qué era visible: no fue un ataque al azar de los Thousand Magic Blasts. Fue planeado, quedándose en un solo lugar atraerían a su _Ka_ para pelear contra él. El ataque al techo era para destruir la capa de oscuridad que existía.

Mahad atacó y Atem enfrentó al de cabellos blancos con palabras, despidiéndose definitivamente del mismo. Giró sobre sus pies y miró una vez más a los Thousand Magic Blasts, explotando con muchísima fuerza contra Diabound. El ladrón se encogió, escupiendo sangre y tosiendo con mucha fuerza, ahogándose mientras peleaba por respirar adecuadamente. Ahogaba todos los quejidos que quisieran salir debido al dolor.

Mientras, el muchacho veía al _Ka_ maligno envuelto en humo, preguntándose si había sido destruido. El humo lo ocultaba por lo que dio solo un par de pasos, ignorando que el ladrón se había puesto en pie. Con un movimiento de su mano logró levantar a Diabound, moviendo las ropas de Atem quien se sorprendió de verlo con fuerzas.

Con un grito, Bakura llamó a los fantasmas de Kul Elna para que protegieran a su monstruo. Atem giró la cabeza cuando escuchó aquellas palabras seguidas de la carcajada del ladrón. Giró nuevamente al rugido de la bestia, observando la terrorífica transformación que sufría. Mahad se interpuso entre Atem y Diabound mientras Bakura narraba que aquellas almas le darían fuerza y no permitirían que nada le pasara.

El rostro del adolescente se deformó en una mueca de miedo al ver el inminente peligro, notando que no se escondía. Se recompuso nuevamente, poniendo su rostro serio. Advirtió a Mahad y le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado si no se ocultaba, proponiéndole que debía haber un nuevo poder que desconocían.

El mago no esperó a ningún truco y se movió con velocidad, llegando muy rápido al rostro de la bestia. Bakura se sorprendió de eso, de la capacidad que tenía para moverse de aquella manera. El guardián de Atem lanzó nuevamente los Thousand Magic Blasts. Diabound se protegió con su brazo, sobreviviendo al ataque.

_Ahora muere, Mago de las Ilusiones_, pensó el ladrón mientras veía a su _Ka_ prepararse. Un Spiral Wave salió disparado, teniendo como objetivo al antiguo sacerdote quien, debido a la sorpresa, no se movió y, aunque se moviera en aquel momento, no se salvaría.

Recibió de lleno el ataque, gritando ante el impacto del mismo y el golpe contra la columna. Atem se encogió por el dolor, soltando un quejido mientras escupía sangre. Shada se preocupó e intentó acercarse, cosa que el mismo gobernante le negó.

Uno de los ojos del muchacho se cerraba, provocado por la falta de visibilidad en el mismo. Su _Ba_ estaba muy bajo, sabía que no viviría si Mahad era destruido. Se abrazó a sí mismo, estaba herido físicamente por lo que el sacerdote se le acercó y apoyó para mantenerlo en pie, sosteniéndole por los hombros. Vio cómo Diabound se preparó para un segundo ataque y, esta vez, el definitivo. Mahad iba a morir, era incapaz de moverse.

Shada se apartó un poco de Atem y llamó al poder de la _Sennen Ankh_ para convocar a otro espíritu. Sin embargo, un ataque rápido por parte del monstruo de Bakura le impidió completar la convocación. El golpe dio de lleno en ambos humanos, hiriéndolos a ambos, logrando mandar a volar a Shada quien soltó la llave y esta paró en manos del ladrón, sonriendo de manera obscena al saber que tenía ya tres de los artículos necesarios.

Con el rostro cubierto en sangre ordenó el ataque.

Sin embargo, el golpe de gracia solo dio contra una columna vacía. En el techo había una mujer de rubios cabellos que cargaba con algo de debilidad a Mahad, dándole ánimos. Dos personas en aquella habitación la reconocieron: Mana. La única que llamaba _maestro_ al antiguo sacerdote por ser su única aprendiz.

Por uno de los agujeros creados anteriormente por Mahad, se vio a los sacerdotes restantes y a la muchacha que había salvado a dos de las personas que quería. A una por una gran pena que no recordaba, a otra por haberla aceptado y entrenarla.

* * *

Yugi despertó a las tres de la mañana sin apuro alguno. No lo despertó una pesadilla, fue como si alguien le llamara. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar aquello que le había llamado. Nada en su habitación parecía darle alguna indicación.

Miró entonces a su deck y lo tomó, buscando a dos cartas, dejando las demás nuevamente en el escritorio. Sonrió como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una estupidez.

El Mago Silencioso y el Espadachín Silencioso yacían en sus manos. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? ¿Estaría escuchando las voces del pasado?

Quizá era más lo segundo, después de todo era muy susceptible a la magia y muchas cosas más. Se había vuelto un jugador de los Juegos de las Sombras después de algún tiempo practicando con su otro yo. No podía generarlo, no tenía ese poder pero ya no caería como aquel día, durante su duelo contra Pegasus antes de su muerte.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y escuchó el llamado nuevamente. Eran voces cálidas. Una femenina y una masculina. Sus monstruos. Dijo el nombre de ellos. Abrió lentamente los ojos y los vio, transparentes, frente a él. Se hacían niños y adultos, adultos y adolescentes. No eran monstruos con verdadera edad por lo que podrían envejecer y rejuvenecer a gusto.

No supo qué decir ante dos imponentes monstruos que le veían tal y como muchos otros veían a sus respectivos dueños. No obstante, había una abismal diferencia entre uno y otro. Porque aquellos monstruos no lo protegían por un antiguo vínculo como el que vio con el Mago Oscuro y Maga Oscura con su otro yo, era uno mucho más estrecho que ese.

_Maestro_. Escuchó al Espadachín que le hablaba. Lo miró, notando la seriedad con la que se caracterizaba, igual que su _hermana_ según él.

_Amo_. Dijo ella. La miró, observando cómo se volvía una niña. Y de allí una adolescente. Era fantástico.

—¿Puedo preguntarles algo? —dijo. Ambos monstruos se sonrieron y asintieron, descontando aquella por los nervios del muchacho—. ¿Por qué estamos unidos? Quiero decir, se siente como aquella unión entre el Mago Oscuro y mi otro… quiero decir, Atem.

_Como sabes, tenemos un mundo al cual pertenecemos. El mundo de Duel Monsters, creado desde que esta misma Tierra existe_, comenzó él, mirando a su amiga, _entramos más en contacto con la gente durante los tiempos del Egipto Antiguo, cuando el faraón Aknamkanon creó los Artículos._

El Mago Silencioso voló a un estante donde el cofre que contenía el Rompecabezas estaba y bajó, entregándoselo al muchacho.

_Sin embargo, cada humano tiene su monstruo _Ka_, nosotros. Tu amigo el faraón Atem no pudo materializar a uno a pesar de la poderosa _heka_ que tenía._

—¿Heka? ¿Ka? —preguntó, confundido por los término. Ella sonrió.

_Sí, el _heka_ es la forma en que le decían a la magia que cada humano poseía. El faraón tenía uno muy fuerte. Sin embargo, jamás pudo traer a su _Ka_._

_El_ Ba _es una energía inmortal y es la que alimenta el alma mientras que el_ Ka _es el reflejo de lo que la persona es realmente, su naturaleza y puede salir del cuerpo. Un alma buena dará paso a un_ Ka _bueno mientras que un alma malvada dará paso a un monstruo y la fuerza de cada uno de estos monstruos está determinada por la fuerza del Ba._

Una exclamación de sorpresa salió del joven quien veía a sus dos compañeros envejecer nuevamente hasta ser aquellos que le dieron la victoria. Él contra Bakura y ella contra Atem. Dos monstruos unidos a él pero no entendía todavía la magnitud del lazo.

_Yo…_ comenzó ella, no sabiendo si podía decir algo. Nunca existió en el pasado más allá de ser una voz fantasma, incapaz de ser vista por su amo_, yo soy su _Ka_, amo. Soy la representación de su alma._

_Siendo una encarnación de quien fueras verdaderamente antes, tienes a dos. El presente y el pasado_, el Espadachín miró las cartas en la mano de Yugi_, nunca confiaron en usted y sus decisiones de monstruos. Habrías hecho cosas fantásticas si…_

* * *

Yugi despertó por el sonido de su teléfono. Sonaba la alarma diciéndole que estaba, al menos, quince minutos retrasado. Con apuro comenzó su rutina, sintiéndose bastante extraño por un sueño que no recordaba. Solo supo que era algo importante aunque, en esos momentos, lo más importante era estar listo para irse a la escuela.

Ya casi cumplía un año desde la cruel separación… Hacía meses se cumplieron dos años en que le conociera. Mejor era no estar triste aunque todavía doliera.

Después de todo, Atem confiaba mucho en él como para haberse ido a pesar del dolor que sentía.

* * *

_Si no te hubiera asesinado el demonio…_

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? xD ¡Estoy súper emocionada porque comencé a escribir en inglés! ¡Sí! Mi manejo del idioma no es grande, es muy limitado pero hago mi pelea :D una grande cabe decir pero la hago xD ¿Qué más? ¡Estamos cerca del final! Son 38 capítulos en total sin contar el prólogo/inicio y un pequeño final que incluí más allá del final general. Creo que lo que más me dolió en sí fue ese pequeño epílogo xD pero bueno, es mi cosa.

Ya casi, dentro de dos semanas tal vez se esté publicando~

Solo aguanten poco más.

¡Nos leemos!

P.S. Pido perdón si se ve muy de relleno lo de Yugi x3 no me acuerdo por qué lo incluí pero ahora se queda~


	32. Chapter 31

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 858**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Atem se acercó a Shada para ayudarle a levantarse. Miró hacia arriba, aliviado de haber visto a Mana o a su _Ka_. Frente a él estaban Kalim, Seto, Isis y Shimon, aparte de la aprendiz del sacerdote. Bakura se carcajeó, honrado de tener todos los artículos reunidos en el mismo lugar.

Los sacerdotes ignoraron las risas y palabras del ladrón, simplemente se acercaron al faraón y a Shada. El visir exclamó su alivio de ver con bienestar a su rey. El mismo aceptó que estaba bien muy a pesar de mentir, estaba más preocupado por Shada que por él mismo. El sacerdote que lo acompañó desde el momento en que fue rescatado pidió que lucharan juntos para vencer a Diabound puesto que el poder de este era infinito.

Seto exclamó que los cinco sacerdotes sobrevivientes lucharían para proteger al faraón pero Atem negó, diciendo que los seis lo harían. Kalim exclamó con alegría el nombre de su antiguo colega. Este miraba al _Ka_ que le salvó, contento de haber visto el progreso de su estudiante. Contento de saber que Mana había estudiado con mucho ahínco como para lograr aquel nivel.

No obstante, regresaron su atención a Bakura, prestando atención por primera vez a todas las palabras dichas por el ladrón. No permitirían nunca que se quedara con los artículos, haber ido hasta allí no fue para entregarlos, fue para ayudar a su rey.

El de cabellos blancos mostró los tres artículos que poseía: el _Sennen Ankh, Sennen Puzzle _y el _Sennen Ring_. Proclamaba con mucho fervor que el poder de la oscuridad sería suyo. Seto negó aquello, diciendo que todos ellos aplastarían sus ambiciones de poder y más allá, con todas sus fuerzas evitarían que continuara cumpliendo con sus objetivos.

Bakura lo miró, sintiendo secar la sangre que salía de su ojo y boca, feliz de que aquella vez los sacerdotes serían el sacrificio.

Cada uno convocó a sus monstros y el ladrón ordenó la masacre de todos ellos. La bestia se lanzó al ataque, intentando golpear primero al _Ka _de Isis quien le esquivó a último minuto. El castaño ordenó que se preparan en verdad, aquella cosa no era lo que habían enfrentado en palacio y menos días atrás, luego de haber perdido a Atem por días.

El muchacho se movió de su lugar, tambaleándose por el cansancio. Shimon le vio y le suplicó que retrocediera, que ya había hecho muchísimo en aquella pelea. El joven rey negó, diciendo que estaba bien, mirando de reojo a Mahad quien respiraba con cansancio. Sabía que no aguantaría nada si peleaba en aquellas condiciones. Mana pensó lo mismo, ella misma sabía que no era capaz de pelear todavía por haber llamado recientemente a su monstruo, además de ser nueva en aquello por lo que le dio su _heka_ a su maestro, quien estaba sorprendido por eso.

Shimon le pidió que dejara todo a los sacerdotes puesto que ellos lo vencerían a como diera lugar.

Los _Ka_ de los otros sacerdotes se colocaron en cuatro puntos detrás de Diabound. Seto miró alrededor, notando que faltaba Aknadin quien no aparecía. Trató de no darle importancia y ordenó el ataque a aquella cosa. La risa de Bakura no les dio un muy buen presagio, notándolo cuando el humo comenzaba a evaporarse. Un escudo era lo que protegía a Diabound.

Atem sabía que los fantasmas ayudarían a aquella bestia usando su aura como escudo para evitar que fuera dañado por ellos.

—¡No importa cuántos de ustedes haya! —exclamó el ladrón—. ¡Todavía son muy débiles!

Ordenó un ataque de mil colmillos que afectó a Isis. La sacerdotisa exclamó con dolor, llevándose la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho, lugar donde le dolía. El faraón se preguntaba cómo poder ganarle a aquella cosa.

* * *

Mientras, el sacerdote más anciano y portador del _Sennen Eye_, bajaba con muchísima lentitud las escaleras del santuario donde los recuerdos de la matanza que él cometió surgían. Tenía miedo, debía sujetarse de la pared pero no era de mucha utilidad. Cada grito de dolor, las muecas de miedo, todo venía a su mente como los ataques de Diabound hacia sus compañeros sacerdotes.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y, al abrir el ojo, los vio. Decenas de cadáveres en las escaleras y paredes, perdiéndose hasta donde podía ver, peleando por llegar hasta él. Pateó y se movió, regresando algunos escalones pero los fantasmas le tomaron de las piernas y manos, trepándose a su cuerpo. Gritó, pidiendo que no se le acercaran.

Un guardia sacó al sacerdote de su terrible visión al preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

* * *

Con la pelea, Seto se daba cuenta que ni los ataques individuales dañaban al monstruo. Kalim levantó la _Sennen Scale _y le dio a entender que había una forma. Atem los vio y sintió un poderoso alivio de ver que sus compañeros lo hacían, que ellos usaban el verdadero poder de esos artículos. Haciendo una formación a su alrededor para protegerlo, los humanos, con Kalim al frente, fusionaron todos los _Ka_.

Bakura se sorprendió de ver que todos y cada uno de los monstruos se habían fusionado. Gritó, por ello. No se lo había esperado.

* * *

¿Qué excusa tengo para publicar esto tan tarde? Hablaba con mi pareja y andaba fansubeando un vídeo de FNAF donde se habla del asesinato de los niños aunque toma una teoría bastante mala sobre que Puppet es la madre de los niños. No, no es la madre, es otro niño, el primer niño asesinado en el primer restaurant.

De los juegos solo he jugado 1 y es el tercero que es el más flojo y menos sustos da pero quiero ver la liberación de los niños, es lo que me interesa.

¿Qué más? Pues, por eso, por andar subtitulando.

Cabe decir que a mi familia le gustó ese trabajo por más escalofríos que diera la canción~ Eso es algo nuevo para mí

¡Nos leemos!


	33. Chapter 32

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Total de palabras: 750**

Tercero, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Atem se sintió fuerte, agradecido porque aquellos hombres y mujeres pelearan a su lado. El Duos Dragon fue fusionado nuevamente con Mahad, quien se colocó encima del cuello del nuevo _Ka_. Bakura seguía sin salir de ese asombro, aquel poder era sorprendente. Kalim le dijo que ese poder jamás lo tendría.

El Mago cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos, dejando que su energía fluyera hacia el dragón. Atem anunció que con aquello la fuerza sería duplicada para hacer frente a Diabound. Sin embargo, el ladrón salió de su sorpresa y sonrió enseñando los dientes, asegurando que no serían capaces de hacerle frente a su _Ka_.

Los sacerdotes atacaron y, aunque pudiera protegerse con el escudo de fantasmas, Diabound atacó, logaron que ambas fuerzas impactaran. Eran iguales, ninguno más fuerte que el otro. El de cabello blanco comenzó su carcajada mientras su bestia levantaba la cola de donde salió otro ataque, alegando que si aquellos sujetos podían combinar sus fuerzas, él haría lo mismo.

El Thunder Force de Osiris se unió al Spiral Wave, logrando duplicarlo, incluso triplicarlo, acorralando al Duos Dragon. El ataque regresó a la boca del mismo, no quedando nada de tiempo por lo que Seto ordenó que aquella bestia usara su Aura Sword, usándola como un escudo.

Bakura sonrió y le preguntó cuánto sería capaz de aguantar la espada y el brazo mismo en aguantar aquel ataque. Seto le gritó a Kalim que atacara luego de sacrificar el brazo. De una forma creía que con eso sería suficiente. El sacerdote con la Balanza del Milenio gritó en sorpresa el nombre de su compañero porque el _brazo_ cuando fuera sacrificado sería suyo.

El castaño ahogó el grito de dolor cuando saltó hacia la izquierda con tal de solo perder eso. Se dobló por el mimo y el de cabellos negros ordenó el ataque siendo bloqueado por los fantasmas de Kul Elna. Él jadeó, sorprendido de seguir siendo tan débiles como para no poder hacer nada. El ladrón se rio a carcajadas diciendo que aquella unión era débil e inútil.

Atem se puso serio, deseando hacer algo más pero sabiendo que estaba demasiado débil al igual que Mahad. Deseó con mucha fuerza que ninguno se rindiera. Kalim no lo hizo y continuó el ataque. En primer instancia, Bakura lo consideró un esfuerzo inútil. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a ver que el escudo comenzaba a derretirse, se sorprendió.

—Solo un poco más… Podremos romper la barrera… —susurró el portador del _Sennen Scale_. Bakura se rio de la esperanza de aquel hombre. Kalim soltó un suspiro cuando un ataque le dio directo al pecho. Lo que pasó por su mente fue la sorpresa de que pudiera tener a otro _Ka_. Atem gritó su nombre e intentó ayudarle a mantenerse de pie pero su preocupación era tener aquella Balanza, intentó alcanzarla pero se le fue de las manos, viendo cómo los fantasmas se la entregaban a Bakura.

El ladrón comenzó a reír nuevamente, contento de que sin aquel artículo, los monstruos volvían a ser varios débiles. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

—Mi… señor… —susurró el pelinegro antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar su último aliento. Atem gritó su nombre varias veces, moviéndole un poco, negándose a que muriera por su culpa. El visir y los sacerdotes se acercaron.

Las burlas de Bakura hacia la muerte de Kalim llegaron muy rápido por lo que el adolescente entregó el cuerpo al más cercano y se levantó para enfrentar al ladrón. Este juraba que sus monstruos débiles jamás podrían enfrentarse a su todopoderoso Diabound, diciendo que serían enviados al infierno.

Atem negó, obligándole a mirar a su _Ka_. Abrió ambos ojos, sorprendido de ver un enorme agujero en el escudo de fantasmas. Era imposible para él que hubieran logrado aquello. El faraón habló con una voz mucho más profunda, producto de la ira que le tenía y del desprecio que se tenía como humano y ser tan débil. El poder de la unión que mantuvieron los seis sacerdotes fue lo que logró aquello y con eso, el Mago de las Ilusiones podría atacar luego de esperar demasiado tiempo recitando su conjuro más secreto.

—¡Mahad ahora! —exclamó, llamando a su guardián. Él se movió rápido, acercándose lo más posible al agujero, lanzando su Magia Negra.

Bakura gritó en dolor por eso.

—Duerme en la oscuridad de los mil años —dijo Atem, viendo la enorme esfera de luz provocada por el ataque, escuchando cómo moría el grito del de cabellos blancos—. ¡Adiós, Rey de los Ladrones!

* * *

¡Les pido tremendo perdón! ¡Me confundí a la hora de publicar el capítulo 31!

¡Me siento tan apenada que en lugar de ver una continuación vieran el mismo capítulo! ¡Juro que no era mi intención! ¡Ahora que estoy guardando este capítulo y editándolo fue que me di cuenta de que era el 32!

¡Qué estúpida soy!

Les veo en el capítulo 33 como recompensa, me siento terriblemente mal por esto.


	34. Chapter 33

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 761**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

—¡Diabound está muerto! —aseguró el faraón, viendo desaparecer a la bestia—. Se acabó Bakura, ganamos.

El ladrón se tambaleó antes de escupir sangre. Escupió grandes cantidades del líquido rojo antes de alzar la mirada, notando que veía borroso con el único ojo que tenía. Solo vio a Atem borrándose.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente, notando los artículos que cargaba, cuatro en total. Con el pensamiento de matarlo, con el pensamiento de detener las injusticias creadas por aquella corrupta corte, comenzó a moverse, arrastrándose cuando se cayó, a la Lápida en la que fueron creados. Con pensamientos de ser el Rey de los Ladrones colocó cada uno, teniendo la sonrisa más terrorífica y los ojos tan abiertos como pudiera, jadeando por querer aire.

—Eso no es bueno —dijo Atem, viéndolo pelear por colocar cada pieza en su lugar.

—Mientras no tenga todos los _Sennen Items_, su "Gran Dios del Mal" jamás será libre —comentó Seto, viendo exactamente lo mismo, teniendo entre sus manos su Cetro y a Isis a su lado con el Collar.

Por atrás llegó Aknadin, viendo a Bakura poner los artículos en la lápida, escuchando la conversación de ambos y rio en su mente. Utilizando la fuerza oscura recibida por el ladrón, congeló a todos. El hermano del faraón Aknamkanon se acercó a Seto y a Isis, quitándoles sus artículos mientras caminaba a la lápida donde Bakura también estaba congelado. Usando el arma del _Sennen Rod_, mató al ladrón, atravesándole el corazón. Le arrebató cada uno de los artículos que poseía y los colocó en la piedra.

El último de ellos retirándoselo él mismo, alzando el ojo lleno de sangre antes de colocarlo.

Un sutil brillo comenzó cuando todos los artículos estuvieron juntos. Sin embargo, este brillo se magnificó con fuerza, sumiendo el santuario en una luz sin precedentes. Todo se perdió en aquella luz, incluso logrando que saliera por los agujeros previamente hechos por Mahad.

El viento creado por la vuelta del Dios Oscuro fue fuerte, logrando mover grandes piedras cercanas a él.

—¡Ven a mí, Zork Necrophades! —exclamó Aknadin mientras el demonio surgía de la Lápida. Cantidades grandes de humo surgían del demonio negro.

Este miró al sacerdote que estaba parado frente a él. Hizo dos preguntas respecto a quién le había llamado y casi de inmediato fueron contestadas.

—Con los siete tesoros prohibidos has abierto la puerta de la oscuridad y mi poder está en libertad en este mundo… Y los cielos con nubes se vuelven negros, y la tierra será coronada por el terror. Un aleteo de mis alas arrancará la carne de los huesos de los hombres, una respiración de mis pulmones quemará los huesos reduciéndolos a polvo, ¿y deseas recibir una parte de ese poder?

Aknadin se arrodilló, quedando completamente a merced del demonio. Respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta, deseaba eso. El demonio rio quedo, mirando nuevamente al sacerdote. Aseguró que sabía que él llegaría a terminar lo que empezó al crear los artículos oscuros. El anciano levantó la cabeza y afirmó que todo fue según su voluntad. Con una satisfacción insana, le dio el poder que tanto deseaba aquel hombre, diciéndole que fuera esclavo de su poder para gobernar el mundo, sumirlo en la oscuridad que deseaba.

Aknadin levantó los brazos mientras recibía el poder de la oscuridad.

Aknadin dejó de ser él mismo para volverse el Sumo Sacerdote de la Oscuridad. Terminado aquello, miró hacia la corte real, más específicamente al faraón que estaba tranquilo, lado al lado del castaño. El nuevo sacerdote se acercó a la Lápida y tomó el _Senne Eye_ de la misma, colocándoselo.

Él se rio, pensando que aquello vería la agonía del faraón, que con aquello vería morir a lo que le imposibilitaba. El demonio apartó a su esclavo y atacó al mismo. No le importó al que se movía pero una luz dorada apareció, protegiendo al faraón y a la corte del mismo.

El demonio usó más fuerza para atacar a aquella cosa, un espíritu sin nombre al parecer. Fue derrotado en un primer momento, logrando bajarle muchísimo su resistencia, estaba cansado. Miró al faraón quieto, estático, como si estuviera aún en el tiempo donde todo era tranquilidad.

_En cualquier momento el tiempo regresará a la normalidad_. Pensó, viéndolo fijamente. Llevó su mano al pecho, donde tanto tiempo atrás hubo algo que logró combinarlo para crear eso._ Yo te protegeré hasta el final_. Jadeó, buscando aire. El ataque pudo contra él_, ese es el deber que acepté de la otra vida._

_Tanto por la voluntad de tu padre, el faraón Aknamkanon._

_Y de tu hermano._

* * *

Juro que lo lamento mucho, tendrán que leer el capítulo 31 nuevamente por mi tontera.

¡Argh! A veces solo quisiera tirarme de un puente no muy alto para recordarme que eso pasará por cada que cometa errores enormes como este.

Creo que por eso se debieron sentir algo desubicados respecto a lo que se narra originalmente en el manga contra eso.

Lo lamento mucho, en serio.


	35. Chapter 34

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 1185**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

_Tu padre dio su vida para protegerte. Heba perdió la vida pero no dejó de advertirte nunca_.

Hassan era el deseo del exfaraón por proteger a su único hijo vivo, aquel hombre vio muchas cosas celebradas por su propio hijo en festines de sangre donde él se decepcionaba un poco pero no perdía la fe en que fuera mejor con el único hermano que tuvo… hasta la inminente muerte del mismo, provocada por el demonio que ahora tenía enfrente.

Le entretuvo, hablando con el demonio que decía lo fácil que sería eliminarlo sin importar lo que hiciera. Dentro de aquel guardián estaba un fragmento demasiado pequeño del hermano de Atem, quien nació para acompañar y proteger a Atem y murió por el demonio usando el cuerpo del mismo. Ese fragmento le motivaba a pelear y evitar daños a él. Tan pequeño que se perdería para siempre a futuro al ser consumido por el verdadero Hassan, monstruo convocado por Aknamkanon.

Zork mandó a Aknadin a atacar, tratando de matar al faraón cuando el tiempo regresó, confundiendo a todos los presentes. Atem gritó el nombre del monstruo frente a él, sorprendido. Mahad de colocó frente a él al ver la inminente amenaza. Los sacerdotes y el mismo muchacho estaban sorprendidos de ver al Dios del Mal. El Gran Rey se compuso al escuchar a Zork decir que era inútil contra todo su poder. El tiempo de muerte había comenzado y ninguno de ellos podría retarlo sin morir.

El joven negó, alegando que sus espíritus alumbrarían hasta el final. Aknadin se burló, diciendo que era imposible y que nunca podrían pelear contra el poder de las sombras. La voz fue lo que sorprendió a Seto, quien le reconoció de inmediato.

Sin permitir que nadie hiciera movimiento alguno, Zorck utilizó su habilidad para destruir el santuario y ser mayormente libre. Aquello lanzó más heridas físicas a los sacerdotes, el joven faraón tuvo que ser protegido por Hassan para evitar que perdiera su _Ba_. El cadáver de Kalim fue enterrado en la arena, siendo tragado por la tierra. Estaban a varias horas del palacio pero los guardias de la Villa de Kul Elna se agruparon, listos para pelear en nombre del faraón y protegerle.

El cielo comenzó a tornarse negro en remolinos, las nubes desaparecían y un ambiente terrible se presentaba. Shimon motivó a los guardias, diciéndoles que no debían permitir nunca a aquel demonio hacer nada, poniendo a los niños, sus vidas y sus propias almas en riesgo, diciéndoles que todos serían enviados al vacío oscuro y maligno.

Atem solo dijo que era hora de moverse. Seto e Isis llamaron a sus _Ka_ mientras Mana se concentraba en que el suyo estuviera lado al lado del de Mahad, el guardián del faraón. Zork se rio por los esfuerzos tan inútiles de ellos mientras el joven faraón se decía que eso sería la batalla final. Aknadin soltó su poder, mandando a destruir la tierra, dirigiéndose hacia el reino.

Todos estaban listos. Shimon amenazó al demonio diciendo que el gobernante y sacerdotes lo derrotarían. El Dios Oscuro se rio de él, diciendo que eso sería imposible pues todos ellos tenían un _Ka_ miserablemente débil. Atem miró a Mahad y le mandó un mensaje, diciéndole que no se contuviera y que pelearía hasta que su _Ba_ se agotara. Ya sabía que no viviría mucho…

Mana ordenó que su espíritu peleara y le diera la fuerza a su maestro. La joven aprendiz lanzó un ataque combinado junto a Mahad hacia el demonio que impactó con mucha fuerza. Los guardias celebraron por la fuerza de ambos magos, diciendo que estaban muertos pero el demonio salió prácticamente intacto del humo, viendo su dedo, el causante de tanta farsa. El gobernante estaba sorprendido de que el mejor ataque de Mahad ni siquiera perturbara al demonio. Éste atacó de vuelta cientos de veces más fuerte, mandando a volar a todos los humanos.

Atem fue atrapado por Hassan quien le protegió y regresó a tierra. El joven vio a Shada en el suelo, con una expresión sufrida pero muerto, el golpe en la cabeza lo había matado. Lo cargó y se lamentó por la muerte del mismo. Shimon ayudaba a los guardias a levantarse pero no quitaba el que estuviera sorprendido por tan impactante poder.

Aknadin se satisfizo sabiendo que solo quedaban dos sacerdotes de la corte real del faraón. Atem estaba demasiado cansado como para llamar a los Dioses y que le protegieran. Luego miró al castaño y le llamó, preguntándole que si no era inútil enfrentarse al todopoderoso Zork. Al escucharle, Seto lo confirmó: aquel sacerdote era Aknadin.

Le preguntó todas las razones para vender su alma a la oscuridad, de lastimar a tantos, de traicionarlos.

—Seto… Vi esa misma mirada una vez antes, pero probablemente no lo recuerdas —el sacerdote oscuro recordó los tiempos en que su hijo era pequeño—. Cuando me viste por primera vez después de ponerme el _Sennen Eye _—recordó las emociones pero no las sintió, era increíble todo—. Comenzaste a temblar como si hubieras visto a un monstro… estabas asustado de mí —el sacerdote oscuro comparó ambos rostros. Su hijo pequeño y al sacerdote que tenía enfrente—. Pero no soy un monstruo… Soy tu padre.

Seto no se dejó caer y comenzó fervientemente a decirle que una vez fue su maestro y que en aquellos momentos era su enemigo por haberse unido a las sombras. Aknadin le dijo que en aquellos momentos era imposible que le hiciera daño pero el hombre no escuchaba y dijo que se rebelaría para atacarlo y derrotarlo.

No obstante, el sacerdote oscuro le dijo que nunca lo haría y le atacó. Lo atacó al grado de herirlo.

—¡Seto, usaré el dolor para guiarte! —susurraba mientras seguía el ataque. Lo incrementó de manera incosnciente y luego lo terminó—. ¡Tu ilusión de justicia morirá junto a tu _Ka_!

El castaño cayó de rodillas, escuchando a lo lejos la voz del faraón llamarle. Veía borroso pero su _padre_ no le permitió, diciéndole que mirara su poder, levantando a una armada de soldados muertos que se dirigieron hacia Atem y demás. Shimon estaba sorprendido de ver a tantos de ellos y Aknadin juró que ellos serían destruidos por esa armada de muertos para no poner nunca más un dedo sobre el soberano Zork.

Mahad y Mana comenzaron a pelear contra todos ellos. Los guardias comenzaron a reunirse alrededor del faraón, siendo atacados sin piedad y asesinados de manera inmediata. Atem sabía que no tenían suficiente poder… Dejó a Shada en el suelo, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada. Era un recipiente nada más.

Cerca de allí, apareció la _Sennen Key_ por lo que Shimon corrió para tomarla. Susurrando que él debía tomarla de nuevo y agradeciéndole a Shada por dejársela, preguntó a la llave si le dejaría usarla nuevamente a él, un anciano para convocar al Demonio del Palacio: Exodia.

El lugar era un completo caos, muchos humanos morían y ninguno de los demonios desaparecía. Todos ellos estaban exhaustos pero, lo más problemático fue cuando Aknadin se llevó a Seto, siendo visto por Hassan y Atem…

* * *

Iba a subir este capítulo el miércoles pero caí rendida a la escuela. Me dormí a eso de las nueve de la noche y bueno, solo el que mi mamá entrara a mi cuarto me despertó a medias porque encendió la luz pero no me levanté hasta las 5 del día siguiente. El jueves igual pero llegué mega deprimida por cosas de la escuela.

Hoy subiré ambos, el del miércoles y hoy, viernes.

Nos leemos


	36. Chapter 35

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 659**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Aparecieron frente al palacio. Eso sorprendió al joven de cabellos castaños. Lo vio colapsando. Hizo aquella pregunta en voz alta y recibió la respuesta de Aknadin sin pedírsela: el nacimiento del nuevo mundo de oscuridad. Aquella tierra sería destruida con el fin de traer el reino de Zork Necrophades a ese lado.

Sin embargo, también supo lo que pasaba por la mente de Seto y la razón de que estuviera tan preocupado: el poder que dejó dentro.

_Kisara_.

El sacerdote oscuro le ordenó olvidarla, provocando que él se detuviera. Continuó narrando que ella pronto moriría y el poder dentro de ella sería suyo. Eso provocó una brecha en la mente de Seto quien no se movía y se perdía en la nada. Aknadin continuó hablando, diciéndole que aquel maravilloso poder lo convertiría en el Rey del mundo Oscuro.

Escucharlo decirle hijo quebró más la mente del sacerdote de cabello castaño, logrando decirle _padre_ al monstruo detrás de él.

—El viejo faraón Aknamkanon fue mi hermano mayor. ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡La sangre real fluye por tus venas! —el sacerdote jadeó, escuchando la última frase.

Aknadin deseaba envenenar su mente, hacerle aceptar el hecho de que, por ser su hijo, debía reinar en un mundo oscuro, debía matar a su _primo_. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules. Aquel demonio le susurraba que la dejara morir pero él no, él deseaba salvarla…

—Incluso si fueras mi padre —comenzó, girándose un poco— ¡Nunca vendería mi alma a la oscuridad!

Se fue corriendo de allí, internándose al palacio siendo visto por una inexpresiva máscara.

Los guardias le pidieron que se detuviera, le ordenaron regresar para salvar su vida pero a él no le importó, apartándolos de su camino. La encontró en su celda, asustada de lo que pasaba. Seto le preguntó sobre su bienestar pero ella solo susurró su nombre, él abrió la celda y la apresuró a salir mientras Kisara preguntaba las razones de que pasara. Se echó la culpa mientras salían.

—No —respondió de inmediato con voz apagada—. Esta catástrofe fue causada por humanos seducidos por demonios y monstruos. Esto fue hecho por monstruos llamados hombres —continuó, logrando la curiosidad de la mujer de ojos azules. Aquel castaño se giró a verle—. No te preocupes, lo que vive dentro de ti no es un monstruo.

Rápido regresó su mirar hacia el frente, notando enormes pedazos de piedra. Le tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a correr, apresurándola. Ambos corrieron, esquivando cada pedazo que cayera, cada pilar que amenazara con caer. Todo. Esquivaron todo lo que pudieron.

Al estar aparentemente a salvo, él la soltó. No le miró y le ordenó que se fuera lo más lejos que pudiera del furor de la guerra. Le ordenó correr y correr para nunca volver. Ella sí le miró, primero confundida y luego agradecida de la bondad que mostraba al salvarla ya tres veces.

Seto le deseó que jamás fuera atrapada por las sombras. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Aknadin quien le preguntaba las razones de haberla dejado escapar. Recriminándole la obtención del poder dentro de ella gracias al _Sennen Rod_. El castaño negó que fueran padre e hijo, dándole la razón a sus recuerdos donde su padre, el verdadero, el que le crio hasta cierto punto, había muerto en el campo de batalla.

El sacerdote oscuro se quedó sin palabras, aquello le dio una mala espina al de ojos azules. Luego, Aknadin atacó el suelo, diciendo que obligaría a Seto a aceptar su regalo. Aquello le puso alerta y giró el rostro, encontrándose con la mujer de cabello blanco. Gritó su nombre. El ataque de la tierra se dirigió a ella, logrando sacarle un grito desgarrador. Seto no se pudo mover, escuchando la risa del sacerdote.

Finalmente, la mujer cayó al suelo. Él gritando su nombre.

Corrió hasta llegar a ella, se dejó caer y se deslizó hasta cargarla. Kisara estaba muerta.

* * *

Esta semana que viene termina Memorias definitivamente. Estamos a 4 capítulos que subiré la próxima semana.

Genial, ya verán cómo termina :d

Nos leemos.


	37. Chapter 36

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 1136**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Frente a él había una lápida de piedra. Él cargaba el cuerpo de Kisara. Ella estaba muerta por el ataque de su supuesto padre. Se dijo a sí mismo que él no era digno de cargar con la luz que salvaría al mundo y mucho menos de regresarle el verdadero esplendor, todo por su culpa desde el momento en que nació.

Se sinceró consigo mismo, diciendo que, desde el momento en que la vio, más allá del poder que poseía, deseó encerrarla en su corazón. Siempre supo que estaba consumido por la oscuridad y que ella lo sacaría a flote de una manera, sintió algo por ella y su eterno agradecimiento… La quería a ella por esa historia no contada jamás que pudo pasar de no existir todo el peligro que los rodeaba.

_Señor Seto_ escuchó. La miró impresionado, había sido su voz. _Déjeme protegerlo con la luz de mi espíritu._

El castaño se dobló en tristeza. La había visto y quiso intentar algo con ella.

Aknadin arrastró los pies hasta él y le ordenó que fuera el rey, pues ese era su destino, convertirse en rey matando al otro faraón. Él se negó, estoicamente. Nunca sería el faraón. Aknadin entonces se quitó la máscara, revelando lo carcomido de su rostro, la carencia de un iris y el portar el _Sennen Eye_.

Sabiendo perfectamente la reacción de aquel sacerdote, tuvo que sacrificar parte de su existencia, regresando la otra a Zork. Se fusionó con su hijo, pidiéndole usar su odio contra el faraón, desapareció del lugar, dividiéndose. Una parte suya regresando a Zork, la otra internándose para encerrar el alma de Seto, la parte de luz y dejar la oscura.

Atem apareció, corriendo, herido, exhausto. Hassan había mandado al faraón junto a Mahad, diciéndole lo necesario que era el castaño. Este accedió a irse pero no quitaba el hecho de estar tan muerto como estaba. Si sobrevivía a eso…

Lo llamó, estando en palacio.

Llegó hasta cierto punto, encontrándose con el sujeto que llamaba frente a una lápida con un extraño dragón dibujado en él. El castaño se burló del joven, diciéndole las tragedias que ya habían pasado. Al acabar, la voz de Aknadin se combinó a la de él, haciendo mucho énfasis en ser el responsable de terminar todo.

Fue retado con tal de obtener la corona y título de rey. Todos conocían la leyenda sobre el rey capaz de llamar a un Dios, la recordó, haciendo mucho hincapié a que él mismo tenía uno: el Dragón Blanco.

Atem no pudo pensar mucho sobre el significado de aquellas palabras puesto que el sacerdote poseído juró vencerle.

Dentro, en el alma de Seto, el castaño estaba arrodillado, imposibilitado por Aknadin quien sonreía, narrándole cómo encerró el alma de aquella mujer en la piedra además de que vería cumplido su deseo: el ver a su único hijo como el faraón.

Extendiendo sus brazos y lanzando el grito para una pelea, llamó al dragón, escuchando los sermones de Atem. El gobernante se cubrió del aire provocado por la cantidad de _Heka_ soltado por el dragón, sabiendo que era muy poderoso. Llamó entonces al Mago de las Ilusiones, a Mahad quien no tardó en aparecer un poco más recuperado.

El mago supo que a Atem no le quedaba mucho Ba, no podría convocar a los Dioses, los necesitaría más tarde pero él mismo se cuestionó qué tan poderoso era ya que aquel monstruo era digno de enfrentarse a los Dioses mismos, a él no le quedaba mucho _Heka_.

Seto ordenó al dragón atacar al mismo tiempo en que Mahad lo hacía, disparándole a la lápida de piedra. El único en desaparecer fue el mago, destruido de manera directa, provocándole mucho más dolor del que ya poseía. La risa del sacerdote poseído se escuchó, acusándolo de ser débil.

Dentro, el tío de Atem reía sin control, jurando que su siguiente ataque iría cargado de todo el odio de años y le aniquilaría de una vez por todas.

El joven rey se dobló en dolo. Le habló a Seto quien pareció responder.

—Incluso si me derrotas jamás serás un verdadero rey mientras seas gobernado por la oscuridad —le dijo. El sacerdote respondió interrogante a lo dicho, confundido—. ¡Toma mi luz! ¡Mátame si tienes que pero tómala! Y pregúntate… ¿Qué tipo de rey eres? En la prisión de tu alma, ¿brillas con orgullo?

Aknadin, seguro por su existencia, le respondió que moriría sin importar lo dicho. Ordenó al Dragón Blanco a atacar, a matar al faraón pero este comenzó a desaparecer, causando la cólera en el anciano.

El dragón regresó a la lápida de piedra mientras Kisara aparecía dentro del alma del sacerdote, diciéndole que no debía ser consumido por la oscuridad, logrando sacarlo. En cambio, cuando Akadin trató de alcanzarlos, el temible dragón apareció, lanzándole el ataque mortal, borrándolo para siempre del castaño.

_Hice un deseo al _Sennen Eye_. Hacer a mi hijo faraón_…

El cuerpo de Aknadin desapareció en la nada mientras el de Seto cayó de rodillas, logrando regresarle el control al único dueño del mismo. Este se preguntó dónde estaba y recordó todo de inmediato, sabiendo la decisión de su padre a morir y de haber sido salvado por Kisara. Atem se le acercó y tendió su mano, preguntándole si podía levantarse a lo que el castaño respondió afirmativamente.

Nuevamente el lugar tembló, logrando sacarlos de su conversación. Hassan apareció en el cielo, indicándole a ambos que era hora de regresar a la pelea. Con su fuerza llevó a ambos regreso al campo de batalla donde había demasiadas bajas por parte de los guardias y el demonio seguía intacto.

Tan pronto llegaron, el guardián se dispuso a pelear, sabiendo ya que el faraón estaba demasiado débil y que necesitaba recuperarse solo un poco. Shimon se le acercó, pidiéndole el permiso para usar el artículo de Shada. Este asintió, permitiéndoselo.

Entonces fue cuando el visir se retiró lo que le cubría el rostro, pensando en que protegería a su rey. Utilizando la llave convocó a su monstro _Ka_: Exodia.

La bestia apareció detrás de todos ellos. Mana estaba peleando sola, con su limitado poder debido a ser nueva en ello, necesitaba más práctica. Los guardias sobrevivientes se alegraron de la aparición de aquella bestia, recordando la épica pelea donde derrotó a 1000 soldados en una sola noche.

—¡Exodia el prohibido! —llamó Shimon, mirando con ira al demonio frente a él—. ¡Quema a nuestros enemigos con el fuego de tu rabia!

El Demonio del Palacio lanzó un ataque contra la guardia de la muerte, eliminando a todos sin posibilidad de regresar. Luego, una vez asegurado que nadie había bajado la guardia, atacó a Zork. Utilizó todo su poder contra el Dios de la Oscuridad.

Sin embargo, a este no le hizo ni cosquillas, asegurado la visión de su verdadero poder.

* * *

¡Ya! ¡Esta semana se verá el final! Renegué mucho a este fic (lo llamo mi demonio) pero terminé encariñándome.

¿Por qué? ¡No lo sé! Tal vez porque he explotado con mucha fuerza todo lo que pude del mismo, sumado a esas historias cortas que están en mi perfil y que son varias para verle de distinta manera. No lo sé, me encantó, amé esta historia (más allá de que es el mismo manga solo que narrado por mí) por lo que implica. Tuve que aprovechar las oportunidades que me daba el manga para hacerlo encajar con esos 10 primeros capítulos que yo creé desde 0, poner vistazos de nuestros otros personajes del presente/futuro.

Por mi parte, cuando vi que pasé de los 20 me dije que sería largo, muy largo pero a la vez se me hizo muy corto. Paradójico, ¿no creen? Yo me quejaba de lo largo y luego de lo corto que queda. En un principio llegué a pensar que me daba para terminar de publicarlos hasta para el inicio del siguiente año por mi falta de tiempo este semestre, tengo servicio social, mucha tarea por una mujer loca pero miren, a penas iba a mediados de Octubre cuando lo terminé, sumado al hecho de que a penas va la primer semana de Noviembre y ya terminé también, el publicarlo, me refiero.

¿Para qué tenerlo de sorpresa? Todo el mundo sabe cómo termina la historia en sí. Todos sabemos cómo se encierra Atem aunque desconozcamos realmente cómo lo hace o qué hechizo usa. Yo le di de un vídeo que vi hace demasiado tiempo y del fic de "Una chica con internet". Hasta ahora son los únicos que yo (ojo, yo, mi persona) conozco de esta temática. El de "Una Chica con Internet" se ve en el recuerdo de Atem durante el capítulo 24-25 (lo escribí yo pero no me acuerdo exactamente cuál) mientras que el vídeo se ve hasta el final, en el último.

Así que esta semana ya se ve el desenlace de esta historia.

Como dije antes, creo que a muchos les hará llorar porque a mí, sinceramente, me dolió el escribirla.

¡Nos vemos!


	38. Chapter 37

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 883**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Atem se preguntó si sería capaz de vencer a Zork. Podría ser fuerte pero aquel Dios Oscuro invocado por Bakura y Aknadin. Shimon aseguraba solo esperar un poco más y se vería el trabajo de su _Ka_.

Sin embargo, Zork les dio una lección utilizando un potencial muy pequeño de su poder: El Fenómeno Oscuro. Con aquel ataque, Exodia fue destruido, causando heridas demasiado grandes en el _Ba_ de Shimon, visto por Atem quien corrió a sostenerlo antes de que colisionara contra la tierra.

—Faraón… Yo… Intenté… —susurró el mismo viendo al joven que crio desde joven. No obstante, el mensaje no llegó a terminar por su muerte. El muchacho gritó su nombre, desesperado. Ya eran tres de sus colegas quienes morían frente a sus ojos por su incompetencia.

* * *

Los ciudadanos veían el cielo ennegrecido, la falta del sol y… agua cayendo del mismo. No en el pueblo, alejado del mismo por los guardias que lograron escapar para evacuar el reino, viendo la destrucción del palacio y muchas luces consumidas rápidamente por la oscuridad.

Todo era un caos total.

* * *

La risa del Dios Oscuro se escuchó por todo el lugar, Atem apretó, inconsciente, el cuerpo de Shimon contra él. Aquel anciano le había dado todo junto a su nodriza. Lo habían criado y él les quiso en demasía.

—Has perdido, faraón —continuó riéndose—. ¡Sus lamentables almas jamás me vencerán!

El muchacho gruñó, estaba cansado de escuchar esos comentarios, despreciando su fuerza, su esfuerzo, su todo.

—¡Zork! ¡Lanza nuestros cuerpos y almas al abismo! ¡No importa! ¡Nunca dejaremos de pelear! —gritó, desgarrándose más la garganta. Respiró desesperado, era de las pocas veces en que perdía el control de esa manera.

—No puedes ganar —respondió a lo dicho por el patético gobernante—. Soy la oscuridad. ¿Qué ves luego de lanzar tu vida a la oscuridad? ¿Ves alguna otra cosa que no sea locura y arrepentimiento? —el demonio se había puesto serio por una vez. Aquello hizo enojar mucho más a Atem, quien contuvo sus jadeos de ira—. Ustedes mortales le temen a la oscuridad… Pero los controla. Serás fácilmente consumido por la oscuridad.

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó, lastimándose más la garganta. Había demasiado dolor en él que temía acostumbrarse al mismo—. ¡El alma de este cuerpo es la luz de la vida! ¡Nunca se irá! ¡Creo en eso!

El demonio se burló de él al mencionar cada una de los hombre muertos hasta ese momento, tocando incluso a sus hermanos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Atem gritó hasta desgarrarse, viendo a Mana y a Hassan colocarse frente a él… Mahad le era necesario, lo necesitaba pero estaba demasiado débil como para convocarlo.

_Hermano_.

Miró a todas partes. El día se le había hecho eterno como para perderse pero solo había pasado un día desde que escuchó la voz. ¿De dónde venía? Miró a Hassan que le observaba de manera penetrante.

_Convócalo_.

¿Cómo? Se preguntó, ¿cómo llamar a Mahad en aquel momento?

_¿Recuerdas… mi juramento?_

No. No lo recordaba porque nunca hizo tal cosa. Con duda y cansancio, convocó a Mahad, viéndole aparecer, un poco más débil pero con fuerza restante para dar una última pelea.

Los tres se colocaron frente a él y fueron en vuelo para atacar el rostro del Dios Oscuro. No obstante, aquella cosa lo sintió como un piquete nada más. Soltó su Zork Inferno y los eliminó a todos.

Atem escupió sangre mientras abría a todo lo posible sus ojos. La tierra donde estaba tembló y se fragmentó mientras Mahad le llamaba. Luego, sin poder aguantarlo, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó mientras se doblaba, intentando no caer completamente al suelo, dejando la sangre salir por su boca. Colocó su mano derecha contra el piso… tratando de mantenerse en pie. Escuchó el lamento de su amigo, de su guardián. Pero todo eso quedó en un segundo plano, el dolor de su cuerpo y alma eran muy fuertes.

* * *

Yami abrió los ojos, jadeante. No debía confundir lo que él vivió cuando pasó en verdad con lo pasado con sus amigos. La muerte de Mahad fue el desencadenante para que pasara lo que pasara al final.

Se levantó de aquel lugar y cruzó la puerta, encontrándose con Atem al otro lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya?

El moreno le saludó de manera queda y él se acercó, sentándose al lado del mismo.

—Lo extrañaré —dijo Yami, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—Siempre tienes que esperar al final para decir las cosas, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, sin mirarle. El de piel blanca asintió, derrotado.

—Siempre —respondió finalmente—. Esperé demasiado tiempo para presentarme la primera vez, esperé demasiado tiempo para irme, creando falsas esperanzas de quedarme.

—Pero aprovechaste ese tiempo aunque no lo entendiera, tus sentimientos. El beso… —Atem calló al ver la depresión de Yami—. Lo siento, olvido que el dolor de cada uno es distinto.

El de piel blanca negó con la cabeza. Había recordado demasiadas cosas que había enterrado, como cuando mató a varios de los compañeros de Yugi solo para tener lo que su compañero no peleaba.

Un año entero hasta los eventos de los Death-T, lugar donde se hizo presente. Su sed de sangre permanecía por más que creciera en el transcurso de aquel tiempo con Yugi y demás, él era él. Un príncipe sanguinario.

* * *

Estuve hablando conmigo misma. Es imposible para mí hacer esto.

Me dije, publica el capítulo hasta mañana miércoles para dejarles en suspenso pero no.

Hoy martes 3 de noviembre de 2015 se publican los capítulos restantes. ¿Por qué? Más allá de mi deseo de ver un fic terminado, no sé realmente. Tal vez porque les he metido miedo y resultaría que no es lo que esperaban así que mejor que venga el golpe final ya.

No sé.

¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo de este fic!


	39. Chapter 38

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 1936**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo esperando al juicio de Maat. A ser llamados para salir de aquel limbo eterno.

—¿Puede saberse… la razón de que te enamoraras? —cuestionó Atem. Yami le miró de reojo—. No puedo sentir nada por él, ¿recuerdas? Es mi hermano y mis memorias me lo impiden.

La risa del de piel blanca se escuchó, calma, no burlesca como cuando peleaba con otros.

—Me enamoré de Yugi por ser quien es. Fuerte, valiente, solidario. Es tan distinto a Heba de lo que puedo decir pero tienen ese algo que nos dice que son una misma alma —respondió.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañarás de él?

—Todo —respondió, suspirando en derrota—. Moto Yugi es a quien extraño y a quien extrañaré toda mi no-vida.

* * *

_Mi alma… está desapareciendo…_

Pensó el soberano de Egipto mientras caía al suelo sostenido solamente por sus rodillas. Respiraba lento y sus ojos perdían el brillo. El Gran Demonio se carcajeó de él, entonces. Mana se le acercó, sosteniéndole, al igual que Seto, quien había ordenado a los Guardias restantes a llevarse a los heridos, siendo él de confianza.

Los apartó a manotazos, tosiendo más sangre. Le obligaron a permitirles ayudarle pero él se negó, obligándoles a regresar.

Miró al Dios Oscuro. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—El… Rompecabezas… —les pidió. Mana se lo pasó, confundida de lo mismo.

—¡Las almas de los muertos me alimentan! —exclamó entonces el demonio, logrando que Atem levantara la vista. Hassan miró al faraón, ya sabiendo el plan de Zork. Intentó atacarlo, siendo eliminado por el mismo, provocando cierto dolor en el gobernante quien le vio desaparecer como a alguien conocido—. ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Tengo el alma de tu hermano!

_Hermano_, susurró con problemas. Él había tenido demasiados hermanos y hermanas. ¿A quién podría referirse?

—Ese mocoso que tú mismo asesinaste —se rio. Conocía perfectamente lo que había hecho el bastardo mago antes de bloquear la memoria de _casi_ todos dentro del palacio. No lo recordaría nunca.

Mana lanzó un ataque con su Maga, siendo golpeada de regreso, causándole grandes daños. Nadie debía tocar ese tema. Ella empezó a ver al fantasma del hermano muerto alrededor de Atem, previniéndole pero jamás siendo escuchado. Buscando una forma de hablarle. Hassan era su última oportunidad, no lo consiguió. Heba estaba muerto y ni el mago más poderoso podría regresarlo a la vida.

—Si no estuviera muerto, hubieras tenido posibilidad de dar otro paso contra mí, después de todo, él fue quien te ató y podía liberarte de todo. Era un mago de luz, contrario a esos dos que osaban llamarse los mejores.

El joven gobernante se apartó de ellos y les ordenó retirarse, salvar a quienes pudieran menos a él. Se despidió de cada uno de ellos con honores, apurándoles a irse. Si no obedecían, podría mandarlos a torturar puesto que, a pesar de seguir siendo el faraón, era aquel niño sediento de sangre enemiga.

—Es un grandioso alimento —regodeándose—. Ser opuestos hace que sea más interesante.

—Cállate —le ordenó con un hilo de voz. Si era su hermano y sangre, no permitiría que aquel demonio se burlara.

—Por mi poder oscuro dejo que los tontos humanos vean el infierno que desean ver. ¡Logré que crearas el tuyo! —se carcajeó.

—¡CÁLLATE! —exclamó con furia, cayendo sin remedio. Respiró de manera irregular el polvo del suelo cuando lo recordó: aquella visión del pasado.

El niño de sus sueños y la voz que le llamaban no eran coincidencias ni tampoco Horus llamándole. Podría ser aquel hermano muerto del que Zork hablaba. Uno asesinado por su propia mano hechizado por el demonio enfrente de él. Un mago de luz no nato. Un niño con la suficiente fuerza como para pelear contra aquel ser maligno que se alimentaba de él, debilitándolo con su objetivo.

Tomó el Rompecabezas entre sus manos, temblando, y comenzó a recitar el hechizo en hierático, recordando a Shimon quien le cuidó desde su nacimiento, a Isis quien desconocía su paradero pero se aliviaba de su vida, a Mahad, Mana, Shada y Kalim, a todos aquellos que le ayudaron en aquella pelea y dieron su vida por protegerle. Todos aquellos que de alguna manera le llegaron a querer. Incluso los que estaban atados a servirle solamente. Atem había sido un monstruo sediento de sangre pero había madurado luego de ese lapso previo a la muerte de Aknamkanon.

_Lo hice, padre… protegí al Reino hasta mi último aliento… pero…_

_También fallé._

Con trabajo, usando su mano derecha, sintiendo enormes punzadas de dolor, se puso de pie, sosteniendo el artículo con la izquierda. Seguía susurrando el texto cuando supo que el momento de la llave se acercaba. Zork levantó una mano dispuesto a matarlo cuando comenzó a desaparecer tan pronto la acercó. Gritó en furia, tratando de alcanzarle nuevamente pero con un ataque, viéndose difícil pues Atem no se movía y solo susurraba con rabia.

Era el momento de decir la clave. Mirando al demonio, colocó el artículo con muchísimo esfuerzo alrededor de su cuello. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento, decidiendo cambiar de último momento la verdadera condición del hechizo.

—Atem.

Susurró su propio nombre. Ahora estaba seguro, nadie lo recordaría y Mana lo sabría. Su nombre sería la clave y él moriría para, después, renacer en otro mundo si llegaban a liberar el mal nuevamente. Era una llave contenedora nada más, en cualquier momento se rompería.

Vio desaparecer a Zork dejando la carcasa que fue Aknadin allí, tirada, sin vida aparente. Pronto sería llevado también.

Pronto se vería envuelto en oscuridad eterna pero era lo mejor. Tarde o temprano tendría que volver. Y lo sabía. No era eterno. Ningún alma lo era.

El brillo en sus ojos volvió momentáneamente, recibiendo de golpe las memorias con Heba, los juegos y tiempos compartidos. Cada promesa, cada sonrisa, cada risa. Cada momento, la ayuda que recibió y sermones por parte del mismo. Lo sintió y le vio frente a él, finalmente.

_Heba_.

Dijo su nombre, saboreándolo nuevamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo dejó de decir? Estiró los brazos momentáneamente, queriendo abrazarlo. El fantasma se lanzó hacia él, feliz de ser visto nuevamente. Con toda su fuerza trató de regresarle el cariño, no lográndolo por todo el dolor de su cuerpo, alma y corazón. En sus manos yacía la sangre que él nunca deseó ver derramada.

_Espérame… por favor…_

Las palabras de su hermano, dichas en un momento de enfermedad donde se creía que iba a morir.

_Algún día… volveré a verte…_

El cuerpo del exgobernante de Egipto cayó hacia atrás, soltando su último suspiro antes de encerrar el alma dentro del Rompecabezas.

_Hermano…_

El cielo comenzó a aclararse, liberándolo de la oscuridad eterna. El país egipcio estaba destruido por completo. Seto y Mana regresaron en busca de su faraón, encontrándolo con la boca repleta de sangre seca, los ojos abiertos pero opacos. Estaba muerto.

La rubia comenzó a llorar, desesperada por eso. El castaño lo miró sin poder creerlo. Su primera reacción fue levantarlo de la ropa y gritarle, abogando como si fuera el visir y recriminarle la broma pero fue inútil. La maga le detuvo, diciéndole que sería imposible puesto que estaba muerto gracias a un hechizo con el cual logró desaparecer al demonio.

Ella le cerró sus ojos y se decidió a llevarlo hasta el palacio. Lo primero que harían sería darle su digno funeral, repitiendo el proceso de Aknamkanon y todos los príncipes. Ella llevó los artículos con ella, los restantes.

Mana supo el hechizo usado por su faraón por lo que fue quien creó la leyenda de los artículos. Ella creó el cofre dorado durante los sesenta días de preparación. También mandó a fragmentar el Rompecabezas. Aquel que lograra resolverlo obtendría los poderes de la oscuridad por Zork pero también le permitiría al rey regresar al juego.

Ella sufrió demasiado con todo lo hecho pero, al final, logró hacer que la tumba del faraón se sellara, ocultando su nombre y borrándolo de los registros. Su antiguo rey Atem o Atón de nacimiento, se volvería el faraón sin nombre.

Seto se volvió el faraón y aunque la corte se mantuvo durante casi todo su reinado, al final se decidió disolverla, mandar los artículos al olvido. El hijo varón de Seto y la hija de Isis heredaron sus artículos y les inculcaron, desde el inicio, que se mantendrían ocultos, cuidando de aquellos para el futuro regreso del faraón, siendo cuidados por Mana, la gran hechicera, entrenada por el mismo Mahad.

Desde aquel momento, gracias a la rubia aprendiz del mejor mago que la tierra negra jamás tuvo, se prepararon, ya sabiendo el destino que le esperaba: regresar.

Durante tres mil años los humanos nacieron, crecieron y murieron, todos en un ciclo repetitivo pero para Atem, aquellos tres mil años se le hicieron una eternidad…

Una eternidad donde se preguntó si en verdad sería necesario que volviera. Durante todos aquellos años se preguntó sobre los cambios que tendría el mundo exterior, lo que habría pasado con la corte, quiénes hacía tiempo habrían pasado su juicio, el destino de cada uno.

Se preguntó tantas cosas de ellos y del hermano que él mismo mató. El tiempo que tardaría y todo ello…

Salió una sola vez, el día en que salvó a Shimon de morir, vistiendo esas ropas extrañas. Lo levantó y usó el mismo cántico que su hermano utilizó al prolongar su vida.

Con ello logró darle la oportunidad de evitar morir por el desangrado del hombro. Regresó al Rompecabezas contra su voluntad. Y años pasaron desde aquella salida. Años donde sentía un alma gentil y familiar cuidándole.

Y todo se fragmentó en una luz… Olvidó cada detalle de su vida pasada, olvidó a todos, olvidó incluso su existencia hasta muy tarde. Tomó la identidad de Moto Yugi, quien más tarde se volvería su compañero de aventuras, de quien, como Yami, terminaría enamorándose y separándose por no pertenecer al tiempo y época, por haber tardado demasiado en regresar. Su hermano siempre estuvo destinado a encontrarlo y ayudarle, sin importar qué pasara.

Estaban unidos.

Hasta el final de los tiempos de sus propias almas y más allá de las mismas.

* * *

—Yugi… él, ¿crees que vuelva? —preguntó Yami a Atem. Su corta vida había tomado mucho tiempo entre ellos recordarla a como en verdad pasó. El moreno le vio de reojo.

—Yo digo que sí. Él nos esperó por 3000 años, viajando por el tiempo, nosotros también le esperamos de manera inconsciente por ese tiempo, Heba es el único que debiera ser capaz de siempre portar nuestra espada, saber cómo reaccionar a lo que dejemos. Esperarle 100 años será solo un suspiro, pronto estará de vuelta.

El de piel blanca miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo. La puerta donde él debía residir se estaba bloqueando y desaparecía con lentitud. Un aviso para él que desaparecería, algo que Atem nunca notaría.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Un siglo es solo un suspiro para ti que esperaste 30 de ellos.

—Y tú, estarás para él. Tiene el alma de mi hermano pero ya no es él. Es Moto Yugi. Tu compañero de aventuras no mi hermano, mi guardián. Lo vas a esperar tú.

Esas palabras le dieron confianza al joven de piel blanca y costumbres mayormente japonesas. En un inicio no se llevaba con su compañero actual, eran tan iguales y diferentes a la vez, lo consideraba un invasor a su vida. Ahora era alguien más cercano y no le juzgaba por esos extraños sentimientos que desarrolló por su antiguo hermano y amigo más íntimo que jamás pudiera tener. Atem era su hermano.

—Solo son 100 años.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

En lo único que estoy molesta es en no poder escribir algo más largo. Hace tiempo me hacía hasta 10 hojas Word en Calibrí 11 y eso era un capítulo, no sé qué me pasa ahora que si hago 3 es que estoy sobreexplotando mi cabeza. Solo me hubiera gustado darles un final más acorde a lo que pasaba en el manga. Más acción, más dramatismo.

No sé.

En este lo edité ya como 3 veces y esta es la versión que más me ha gustado. Espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.


	40. Epílogo

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, depende de la hora en que me lean.

Primero, Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, partes importantes de la trama de este fanfic son a base de su obra original pero también vuelco parte de mi imaginación a base de una teoría que creé hace mucho rato.

Segundo, contador de palabras.

**Palabras Total: 670**

Tercero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Yugi miró al cielo, sonriendo. Cerró la computadora, guardando los vídeos de los duelos de su otro yo. Ya era el momento adecuado.

Era el momento de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Lo había visto en sueños pero ya no más. Creería en todo lo que vivió y seguiría hablando con sus monstruos pero no más. El tiempo donde Yugi Moto debía ser débil se acabó, aquel tiempo donde él tenía que depender de los demás había terminado.

Moto Yugi había crecido. Un año entero desde la partida. Había reafirmado quién era el rey de los duelos barriendo el piso con todo aquel que se le enfrentara. Mucho con Kaiba, quien jamás se rendía.

Y eso era lo interesante.

_Amo_, le llamó ella. Sonrió, girándola a ver. Ella estaba detrás, viendo el extraño aparato donde Atem se veía_ ¿qué está haciendo?_

—Despedirme de él —respondió, con una sonrisa—. Es hora de dejarlo descansar en paz.

El Mago Silencioso lo vio, sorprendida. El duelista tomó sus cartas y salió de su habitación, siendo seguido por ellos, sus monstruos.

Sus guardianes.

* * *

El cuerpo compartido del faraón abrió los ojos ante la increíble luz que soltaba un punto frente a él. ¿Esa era la puerta?

Atem la vio con ligera desconfianza mientras Yami lo hacía con tristeza. Significaba que era el momento. Ese momento que él se alegraba que tardara pero finalmente llegó. Le daba la razón, estaba atado a alguien más que finalmente le dejó ir.

Vio su muerte y también vio su vida. Unió ambos tiempo en uno y ahora desaparecerían en la nada. Ambos se vieron cara a cara. Ya no deseaban el descanso eterno.

—¿Te veo del otro lado? —preguntó el moreno, arqueando las cejas. El de piel clara negó con la cabeza, rendido.

—Es hora de que recuperes lo que te pertenece —respondió, señalando a la puerta—. Eso te regresará a tus amigos y familia.

—Pero solo si paso la prueba.

Yami rio entre dientes, divertido.

—Vas a pasarla —respondió, seguro de sus palabras—. Pasarás la prueba de Maat, nuestros pecados fueron perdonados al renacer y vencer. Eres libre.

El moreno le miró seriamente, notando cómo desaparecía lentamente. Apretó los puños, ya sabiendo lo que significaba.

—Es hora de irte, Atem.

Y el de piel blanca desapareció en la nada, borrando su existencia de aquel mundo, fusionándose de una vez con el moreno quien se tambaleó un poco por la magnitud de los sentimientos que poseía. Bajó un poco la mirada.

—Nos vemos, Yami —susurró, quedo.

Levantó el rostro y obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse, sintiendo el dolor que le persiguió hasta morir como lo hizo. Se irguió todo lo que pudo y caminó, acercándose a la puerta. Miró momentáneamente al pasado, lo que era vivir en aquel otro plano, a los amigos que estaba dejando y al platónico que deseaba y a la vez rechazaba por ser quien era: un alma milenaria como la propia, hermano de sangre al momento de nacer en lo que era su presente y futuro.

Miró al frente, recordando que su familia y amigos le esperaban del otro lado.

Dio un paso que se volvieron dos y se volvieron muchos más hasta desaparecer. Nadie le iba a detener de no cruzar esa puerta. No es como si Heba apareciera en aquel instante y le suplicara volver, acompañarle como lo hizo. Tampoco Yami se separaría de su cuerpo ni nada. Esos momentos donde alguien iba a detenerle pertenecían al pasado. Esa persona que lo ató durante tanto tiempo a ese limbo finalmente lo había soltado.

_Muchas gracias por las memorias. Por todas y cada una de ellas._

—Adiós, amigos.

La luz le bañó por completo, eliminando todo el dolor del cuerpo que poseía, borrando el dolor de su alma, la tristeza y anhelo cortado por el tajo de su decisión pasada. Era muy reconfortante esa luz, como la calidez hermana que le cuidó mientras se armaba el rompecabezas que le encerraba y seguía encerrándole.

_Nunca te olvidaré_.

Yugi.

* * *

¡Ahora sí! ¡Este es el final!

Tengo en mente varias canciones para esto. En general al fic puede quedarle "My Immortal" en un inicio, Yugi estaba cansado de estar sin su mejor amigo mientras que Yami/Atem cansados de estar en el limbo. "A King with no Memories" como primera, por el título aunque ya las tenga (LOL) y segunda por esta última escena. También podría "I see you" de Leona Lewis por una bizarra (sentido anglosajón de la palabra) coincidencia ya que si se busca bien en la letra puede quedar. Umm, un cover de "Kiss the Rain" de Yiruma la original en piano pero en violín de su gusto.

En fin, mis cosas locas.

Ahora sí, mi lista de agradecimientos:** fxtheworld, MelanieSantosOspitia, SthefanyVargas, horrorhxc, AriadneOliver03, ArletteStylimson, FARIMAOKTAGAMER1, MaritzDominguez7, HaruCalvimontes, Una Chica con Internet, DanyNeko, Blue-Eyes-White-Girl (Kaiba-Girl96), TsukihimePrincess, Viki Mel, YUGYAM, Kokoro San, Geri Haratari, AzuNato, LEGNAEL, miaumiaw **y a todas aquellas personas que me leyeron desde el primer capítulo hasta este momento y que no sé realmente quiénes son. En Wattpad las puedo identificar cuando votan por mi historia pero en AY y FF no puedo. Asi que mil disculpas a todos ellos a quienes olvido. _¡Todavía no paso el curso de adivinación!_ (broma entre mi padre y yo).

Sin más por el momento.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Los veo en algún otro proyecto!


	41. A King With Memories

¡No! ¡No es una nota ni nada! ¡Es un capítulo especial!

Dios, llevaba tiempo queriendo subirlo pero pensando que se había perdido fue que no lo hice. Ahora que lo recuperé lo subo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Atem sonrió al ver nuevamente el cielo falso delante de él. Seguía pensando que él no era necesario y quien debía estar en aquel lugar era ese chico creado por su renacimiento en el mundo vivo. Yami Yugi era quien debía estar allí a pesar de que compartieran el nombre que les tocó, su verdadero nombre.

—Príncipe —quiso sonreír, siempre pasaba desde que le confesara ese sentimiento que para Yami fue un martirio completo. Mana iba a verle cuando deseaba confesarle algo de los demás o curiosa de saber quiénes fueron sus amigos del mundo moderno. O pasado, si lo veía de otra manera. Desconocía el manejo del tiempo, no importaba en su estado. Aquel pequeño pedazo que era propio no tenía tiempo, no había día o noche.

Mana se colocó a su lado, sentándose sobre el pequeño barandal en el que se apoyaba gran parte del tiempo.

—Alguien desea verte.

—¿Quién podría desearlo? Solo tú, hasta ahora, eres la única que me visita —respondió, sintiendo una abrumadora sensación de sentirse observado. Giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con su padre y sus hermanos, a lo lejos Mahad y Shimon, acompañados casi de manera fantasmal por Seto e Isis—. ¿Sucedió algo extraño?

Todos negaron rápidamente, sonriendo.

Su familia se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Cada hermano y cada hermana, aliviando un poco el peso de su dolor. Aknamkanon también le abrazó, junto a su madre. Toda la familia que tuvo en vida. Podía respirar con tranquilidad, estaban a salvo, los que eran niños jugaban todavía. Los mayores se preocupaban por otras cosas.

Sintió la necesidad de tragar con dureza al abrazar a su nodriza y a Shimon. Nunca pudo tocar a aquel anciano cascarrabias pero muy buena gente en el fondo. No obstante, la sensación que le dio no fue la del hombre que le educó y sirvió como visir a su padre, era la de alguien más, una sensación que solo existía en la versión futura del mismo.

Sugoroku. El hombre bastante pervertido pero muy recto en temas alejados del sexual. Un hombre justo.

—¿A qué se debe todo este cariño? —susurró. No quería ser grosero con ellos pero su misma vida le enseñó. Ninguno de ellos le quería en verdad y dudaba muchísimo que pasara algo, una unión como esa. Su mamá se acercó, arreglando sus vestimentas antes de señalar el cielo con la mirada.

—Alguien quiere verte.

Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con un cielo más brillante del que jamás recordaba haber visto en ninguna de sus vidas. Ni como Atem, ni como Yami menos en aquel lugar, como un alma que descansaba gracias al sopor de la muerte, un cálido manto. Sus ojos solo se movían, tratando de encontrar un _por qué_ a ese singular brillo.

—Nosotros nos vamos.

Regresó la cabeza, viendo a cada niño irse. A cada niña. Respiró con fuerza, sabiendo lo inútil de hacer eso. Sus sentimientos más profundos se comprimieron, diciéndole que gritara y los detuviera. No quería estar solo nuevamente, no como en aquella milenaria espera dentro del Rompecabezas, acompañado solo de locura y desesperanza.

No lo hizo. Ellos eran almas libres. Podían hacer lo que deseaban.

—Príncipe —sintió el delicado toque de las manos de Mana. La vio por el rabillo del ojo—. Yo también me tengo que ir.

_Otra vez solo_.

Asintió nada más, alejándose de aquel contacto con la rubia, caminando todo aquel lugar hasta otro extremo donde un barandal más apareció. Allí se sentó, dejando que sus pies colgaran del otro lado, no quería ver cómo todos se iban nuevamente. Una vez le fue suficiente. Ver cómo moría cada uno la primera vez.

_Y ni el alma de Heba me puede rescatar esta vez._

—Ese es mi hermano, todo un gallardo caballero con las damas —susurró una voz que él conocía terriblemente bien.

¿Las almas pueden llorar? No lo sabía y no le importó responderla. La sensación de una lágrima bajó por su mejilla al tiempo que regresaba su cuerpo para ver al joven que ahora se burlaba de él. Su mente le jugó sucio. Era Heba pero también Yugi. Su hermano y platónico.

Temía parpadear y ver que todo era una ilusión de su mente. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba, estando en el rompecabezas encerrado era muy común que recurriera a eso mientras su sanidad mental bajaba lentamente.

—Soy yo —dijo, acercándosele.

Lo dudó un momento pero el fantasma que deseó ver por tanto tiempo le abrazó con mucha fuerza. ¿Ya había pasado el siglo? ¿Un siglo de espera? ¿Por fin… podría estar con él nuevamente? Rodeó su cuerpo, apretándolo contra él en un desesperado intento de sentirle como si estuviera vivo y temiendo que desapareciera de improvisto.

Aquella alma milenaria comenzó a susurrarle, calmándole. Decidió que era Yugi, nadie más. Su hermano no estaba más. No obstante, la palabra usada para referirse a él le hizo dudar mucho.

—Lo recuerdo todo —le respondió a esa pregunta no hecha—. Otro yo, recuerdo todo.

—¿No me odias? —preguntó con los labios pegados a los hombros del muchacho—. Te recuerdo con desprecio de ese día, dolor, miedo y rabia…

Con lentitud se separaron, más por obra del joven japonés que por la del egipcio. De manera suave dio un ósculo a su compañero. Uno en los labios, dejando sin habla a Atem.

—No puedo odiarte —susurró contra aquellos labios, incitándolo—. Nunca lo haré. Esos recuerdos los pasé, todavía tengo a flor de piel la primera muerte que tuve pero no son por ti.

Atem rodeó la cintura de Yugi, pegándolo más a él hasta donde pudiera. Y se besaron, como debió haber pasado en otra vida, una que ya había terminado para el joven Moto desde hacía unos años. Pocos realmente. No había sensación más allá de saber en sus mentes que lo hacían.

La mano izquierda de Yugi con la derecha de Atem se juntaron, entrelazando sus dedos mientras sus bocas se separaban, uniendo ambas frentes, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Esta vez juntos. Soy un rey con memorias.

—Juntos, para siempre. Hasta que nuestras almas desaparezcan y se unan al polvo del que nacieron.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Por leer mi historia! ¡Pronto me verán de nueva cuenta!

¡Lo juro! ¡Mi festejo tanto de estar libre de la escuela como por otra cosa!

¡Estoy emocionada!


End file.
